There For Each Other
by kiki83
Summary: It started with a stranger rescuing a stranger. Love & Rose's story from Academy, Soul Society & beyond. There will be angst, UNF to the max, meddlesome YoruHara with help from a certain raven-haired be-spectacled visored - & let's throw in a Kuchiki!
1. What's In A Name?

A/N: This has been on the back burners for a long time. There are others hiding over there, while I try and type on my InuYasha FF's these tease me and distract me. Blame them. Oh and my muse for she is easier to distract than a squirrel with ADHD, you're welcome for that mental image. This is slow to build so there's plenty of angst, the smut is in there because I can't do without...and I'll be honest the characters take me there the dirty things...although my muse shoulders a bit of the blame. There's Lisa/Love in here and Yoruichi/Urahara/Tessai (it just happened!) and don't forget Lisa/Sojun and Sojun/OC I've gotten quite a few of those (OCs) running around, but they're mostly teachers.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Bleach or any of the characters, I just lock myself in my room & make them bend 2 my muse's will.

* * *

_Minami, _30th District of _Rukongai_.

It was as far out as Rōjūrō was allowed to go and he didn't complain, he knew just how far that would get him with his father.

Nowhere.

Luck made him the youngest of fraternal triplets, putting him last in line for the Head of the clan, even if he was the only son of the three. Ōtoribashi wasn't one of the four highest clans but head of any noble family meant responsibility. Rōjūrō wasn't against such things, just knew that he definitely did **not **want as much as his father shouldered.

Especially if it meant being holed up in the palace all of his life. He had been the first out of the _Seireitei_ gate when fourteen had been deemed old enough to leave the grounds (with an armed escort of course). Over the years he'd managed to push his boundaries until his father threatened him with confinement.

He'd gotten all the way to the **38****th** district, unbeknownst to father.

"Hot day," Rōjūrō murmured casually to his personal bodyguard Ito, a somber middle-aged man with a cast iron liver.

"That it is, Rōjūrō-sama," He agree with a smile and a squint up toward the sun. "Wouldn't mind some chilled sake."

"You might have to go home to find that Ito-san," Rōjūrō teased as they walked through the Southern Alley, toward the outer edge of the 30th district. Ito had hardly let him get far enough to see the edge, but Rōjūrō had been quick to find his newest guard's weakness. "But I'm sure Riki-chan wouldn't mind a visit," He murmured a small bag of coins swinging on it's drawstrings from his nimble musician's fingers.

Knowing how far to push both his father and his guard, Rōjūrō had never taken serious advantage of Ito's penchant for the rotgut Riki served at her bar with the name sake on it. Ito waited in his bar for his charge to return to him, knowing well the noble had been trained to defend himself, and by his personal bodyguard himself, not to mention capable of flash step. The set-up had been working well for almost three years now.

Ito threw, "Stay outta trouble," over his shoulder as he accepted Rōjūrō's money and disappeared down a cramped side alley.

"Will do."

* * *

Town was nothing but problems.

Then again he was going north on the Southern Path, no money, no name, no food...Not that he cared for any of those things at the moment. He'd had no problem foraging while avoiding populated areas, and was sure even this far into _Rukongai_ there were places to do so if he started to get weak.

He'd started this particular trek months ago, but he'd always been walking. Wandering. It couldn't have been more than a couple of years but only just recently had he set a permanent direction to his feet. He still couldn't remember how he'd gotten from...wherever he'd been...to the wooden mountain cave of this land he now called home. Soul Society.

He knew there were things/memories before the phosphorous walls of the cavern that had greeted his warm brown eyes upon opening. What? He couldn't recall, but as he moved out into the sunlight he had started feeling echoes of slivers of memories and they only continued as he remembered how to walk, squinted into the sunlight, for all manner of simple actions and things in his surroundings that should have been new yet weren't. He was sure that a man wasn't born conjured in caves, or nearly full grown.

What could have been a few months passed before he found out he was dead.

It seemed unfair, he was sure he was no older than fifteen when he showed up in this place. He felt as if he'd been interrupted in the middle of a great fight...Obviously a fight for his life that he had lost.

He felt pretty cheated.

Wished he could remember his name. He didn't appreciate the ones that the few people he'd run across had shouted at him. _Kurojin_ was the nicest, and adding that to the fact that he didn't have money most of the time - nor wanted it - he was pretty satisfied foraging in the outlaying forests as he trudged ever northward.

Even avoiding most people he spoke to enough travelers like himself that he noticed a trend in the other meager spirits wandering through Soul Society. He had only started to notice it around the 50th district which he found was named not a few yards into the area (_Urouro). _ A gang of three men thought he looked like he had money (the one that got away ignored the other two cursing his name as they found the only thing he had in his possession were two big meaty fists). The traumatized spirit wasn't the only one named after the district he lived in, nor did they stick to the districts that became their namesakes, carrying around the names like a badge of pride.

So he'd decided to take the extra time to find out the names of the districts he was walking through, which meant...town.

Only slightly paranoid, his eyes scanned the first of the buildings at the edge of the forest. Although most of them were still very ramshackle and decrepit he could tell there were people inside. How he felt something like that he had no idea, even if the sense felt familiar, similar too - but not exactly - like walking, or eating a certain berry, it had been unexpected. Irregardless he had known what to do with it much like he hadn't thought twice about what to eat in the forest, or how to swim and bathe, when he met with his first large wild animal it hadn't just been his bare hands that had killed it.

"Fuck you!"

The shout grabbed his attention as he moved through a narrow alley toward the more populated part of town. There was that same sensation, that on either side of him, behind the walls there were people. Brown eyes darted to a curtained doorway a little ways ahead as someone barreled through it and into the opposite building's wall, only a foot or two across the alley. As soon as contact was made the half-naked blond slid into a boneless heap on the ground.

"Whoa," He froze in place, mostly because of the violence of the collision he'd just witnessed, but just as noticeable was the prickly oppressive turn to the air around him. He tried to shake it off but as he tried to move forward in concern the feeling only intensified. "You al'right?"

As he neared, the blond got to her feet and in looking back at the door caught sight of her-his-would-be hero's approach. And there was no mistaking the long-haired blond for a woman now that he could see him from the front, being naked as the day he was born.

"_Domo_ Love, I'm just fine," His blond hair had escaped the loose cord at the back of his neck and as he gave a flirty wink he blew at the pale strands, then ducked back through the curtained doorway.

"Wha..." Left in the alley he could only scratch at his thick hair and listen to the sounds of commotion inside.

As soon as the sounds registered he noticed a difference in the...sensation that told him of the souls on the other side of the wall. There was chaos on the other side, although the air was easier to breathe now away from the blond, there was no mistaking the mayhem the fair-haired man had dashed into unthinkingly. As he threw aside both caution and the curtain and slipped inside he saw that the people he'd sensed inside were an awful lot of half-naked men.

The pleasant-looking men were dodging flying objects that might once have been decorations along with the weapons and fists of large men that looked more like the souls he'd seen on his journey (large, dirty and angry).

The blond of before was currently rearranging two of the troublemakers' faces with moves that defied logic. There was no way someone so wiry was kicking ass like that.

As he watched, the two men fell and the blond giggled-**giggled.** Another large man suddenly came sneaking up on the victorious fighter, and before he could think about it he had grabbed a large mirrored shield and broke it over the assailant's head. The blond man spun and nearly unleashed his moves on his rescuer before he looked down at the thug and then at the crumbling pieces of shield his hero clutched.

"What's goin' on?"

"Bunch of bigots trying to ruin my good time," The blond replied dryly and since he was still obliviously nude, there was no real mistaking what he meant by "good time."

"Not just yours," Was his reply as one of the thugs appeared and he watched the blond's slender arm shoot out and with one blow sent the guy to the ground.

"Tell me about it! Where's the rest of security?"

"Security?"

Wide purple eyes did a once-over of the other man's body before returning to his face. "Do you work here?" He asked, voice going up a few octaves in surprise.

"Naw."

"Do you make it a habit of sticking your nose into other's business?"

He didn't know what about his actions had made the blond's casual friendliness evaporate, slurs on his skin color weren't the only reason he preferred to be alone. People were dumb. "Sounded like a good fight."

"Name?"

"Huh?"

"You do have a name don't you Love?"

"Hn," He glanced away, digging a pinky into his ear to scratch. "What district is this?"

"The 38th," The blond replied exasperated.

"It gotta name?"

"Aikawa."

He nodded and gave the blond a small upward tilt at one corner of his lips. "Sounds good."

"You're..." Blond eyebrows shot up and the forehead above them wrinkled in confusion. "Aikawa?"

"Yeah."

"Would you watch my back while I retrieve my clothes?"

Aikawa shrugged and nodded at the same time, "Sure."

They didn't run into any trouble until another older angry man jumped out from around a corner. Aikawa was surprised when the blond gasped and stepped back right into his new bodyguard. He didn't hesitate; one hand tugged the smaller blond behind him as he stepped forward and decked the approaching guy. Like the man Blondie had taken out earlier, it only took one punch.

"No!"

"What!" Aikawa spun around at the shout, thinking someone was ambushing them from behind.

"That was the owner," The blond laughed softly and shook his fair head. "Oh well, I already paid and I'm leaving empty-handed..." He disappeared inside a room.

With a curious frown Aikawa noticed the odd pressure in the air lessened again as the man disappeared inside and intensified when he returned pulling on a rich _kimono_. "Paid?"

"You really did just walk into a fight," He smiled and Aikawa had to look away.

Somehow when he smiled he looked the opposite, those lavender eyes shouting his misery. And it made him beautiful. "Y'didn't tell me yer name."

"_Gomennasai_ I'm such a lout-Shit! Don't-"

Before Aikawa could turn to look at whatever made those lavender eyes too wide, something hard smashed into the back of his head and he was out.

* * *

For some reason "Aikawa" fit. It stuck, even if it was a place he probably wouldn't return to thanks to it being the Place He'd Woken Up Wishing He Didn't Have A Head. If he was honest…He liked the name and it was obviously a good thing to be reminded that helping others was beyond stupid.

It took at least another week for him to reach the first district and he got his first look at the _Seireitei_. It might have taken less time if it wasn't one hundred percent true that town always meant trouble (i.e. people) and – stupid or no – Aikawa always helped others whenever his fists could. Talking things out was not his forte.

In _Junrinan_ he met his first _shinigami_. The soul reaper was asleep, his face under an elaborate green silk mandarin hat. It didn't occur to Aikawa that the sleeper might be a gatekeeper, set there to stop those trying to go into the _Seireitei_.

It was no problem to walk right past the snoozing black-clad man but it was only a split second later Aikawa found his way blocked by the surprisingly alert man, his hat perched perfectly on his balding head. "Where you off to?"

"Sorry," Aikawa stepped back as he met the _shinigami's_ gaze. "Just, that…way…" He pointed to the beautiful buildings; he'd only heard rumors of.

"Any number of things this way. If'n yer just on your way north, I'd appreciate you going around," He didn't seem pleased when Aikawa lifted his gaze from the ground to meet his.

"I…What is in there?"

"_Gotei_ 13, their academy, nobles…" He tucked his thumbs into his _obi_. "If you kept going down this road you'll find the school we train at to become _shinigami_."

"Sounds good. Do I get a shiny sword and the clothes?"

"You may have some spiritual pressure but…It's mostly nobles and the smaller clans with enough gold to pay tuition."

Aikawa looked away before he made a face at the thought of gold, not wanting the _shinigami_ to think it was aimed at him disrespectfully. "Spiritual pressure," He asked the _shinigami _instead, his mind immediately remembering the strange sensation around that blond— _Goddamn it, stop thinking about him!_

"Yup, that's what woke me up. Most people I let go."

"Yeah?" Aikawa frowned, expecting the worst.

"It's a new school year. Sometimes if they got enough paying students they let a few of us _Rukongai_ brats try."

Although he bristled at "brat" Aikawa admitted it was a tame moniker in comparison to most he'd had in the past. "Off the street?"

"If you show up today or tomorrow and show them your _reiatsu_, your spiritual pressure, they might pay for a semester."

"How would I do that?"

"You feel it?" There came suddenly, like a wall the oppressive feel to the air he remembered but slightly different from…the blond, _damn it. _"That?" He waited for Aikawa to nod. "Prove you got it. Can you control it at all?"

"I don't know."

"Well. They aren't looking for people that need no education," He grinned and gave a small bow of his head. "Suwa Ryota South Gatekeeper."

"Gatekeeper?"

"Special Assignment, since I was born in _Junrinan_ anyway," He shrugged.

"Uh…name's Aikawa," He nodded a few times instead of bowing. "You think I could…?"

"I can't just let every random _Kurojin_ through the gate, the nobles get all snooty when _Rukongai_ shows up on their lawns," He looked apologetic.

"I'm a student at the…" Here he had to trail off, lifting his eyebrows quizzically at Ryota.

"_Shinō_Academy."

"At the _Shinō_Academy," He grinned and Ryota laughed.

"Only if you graduate and become my apprentice so I can finally take a vacation," He winked and moved to Aikawa's side. "Seventh Division."

Figuring the Academy would explain what Ryota meant Aikawa nodded to him and continued forward.

No wonder his feet had picked this direction.

Drawback to all the sparkling prettiness that was _Seireitei_…It was all residential, all town, no forest. He had not had to really worry about this weakness of being surrounded by buildings. He didn't think the walk to the Academy would be long but he hadn't taken into account how little he'd eaten this morning.

Now it was firmly **past **lunch and Aikawa nervously looked around the Academy hallway he now found himself waiting in. It was grand with several staircases and another large hall that bisected this part of the building the adjacent direction and plenty of doors. There were some chairs and other horizontal surfaces to loiter on and the some odd thirty hopeful applicants didn't mind the floor or standing.

From some of them Aikawa felt that strange opposing pressure the _shinigami_ had called _reiatsu _some only muddy and chaotic but others like Ryota and…someone else…there were a few that had a contained shield of spiritual pressure that licked around their forms like flames. He was out of range of most of them and he noticed from where he half-sat/half-leaned on the wall, that those applicants with harsh, heavy _reiatsu_ sat away from others. "Huh," Aikawa didn't think about his own motives for sitting off by himself.


	2. Catching Sight of Each Other

**A/N: **Welcome back! I mean me, not the readers...this one's for you guys. Welcome back! I'm writing on more than one fanfiction at a time and working...which is lame in comparison but necessary...here we go this fic isn't just about Love and Rose, there's this stuff...it all goes together.

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own Bleach or any of the characters, I just lock myself in my room & make them bend 2 my muse's will.

* * *

Kuchiki Sōjun's restless _reiatsu_ was driving his father mad.

To be honest he wasn't far from it before his young son's uncontrolled spiritual pressure had meandered over to brush his, since Ginrei had somehow gotten himself into a discussion with Yamamoto and only one of the most skilled social conversationalist could get out of one before the _soutaichō_ was finished talking. Ginrei knew Yamamoto wouldn't even have to stretch to feel the melancholy intent of Sōjun's _reiatsu_, and while the boy had long ago learned to be noble on the outside his attempts had so far been only exceedingly shoddy on the inside. His rebellious teenage years had continued in more subtle-yet no less rebellious-ways.

"Sōjun-kun," Ginrei saw almost imperceptible movement of his son's head, barely a fraction of an inch in his _taichō's_ direction, and the equally imperceptible upward tilt of one sculpted brow, which said '_I'm listening,_' and rather rudely in Noble. "Keep your _reiatsu_ to yourself boy."

"_Hai Taichō_," Sōjun crooned, violet-blue eyes sliding to the newly blossoming cherry trees, the light pink calling to him from the nearby courtyard. He focused on his _reiatsu_ as his eyes lazily enjoyed the fluffy pink trees.

There were plenty of flowering trees on the Academy grounds, but this particular courtyard had been claimed by Sōjun as his place, where he attempted to attain the silence so hard to find anywhere else at _Shinō_. It was in this small space alone that the Kuchiki house allowed the finest cultivar previously created and grown only on the palace grounds.

The first had been transplanted the weeks following the dream where Sōjun had first spoken to his _zanpakutō_. In the very center there were two, one symbolizing Sōjun, the other his _zanpakutō_. Then circled around the outside two more when he learned his _zanpakutō's_ name and achieved _shikai_ (the tree signifying his mastering of his _zanpakutō_ had been planted in the courtyard outside his quarters at the Kuchiki estate where he had finally found success over a holiday), the other when he figured out the nuances of _kidō_, one for _hakuda_ and even _zanjutsu_.

Yamamoto went on about the dumb things captain's worried about. Sōjun had some of those himself-third seat's duties-but he'd be damned if he carried them outside the sixth division, not when his damned title clung to his back like a desperate ape as well.

As he thought about the strangling weight hanging on his shoulders his gaze flickered to the two older _shinigami_ still going on at the mouth, especially his father.

Since he was suppressing his _reiatsu_ at Ginrei's request (and it was the trees that had really prompted him to accompany his father on this outing) Sōjun didn't hesitate to _shunpo_ toward his courtyard. Eyes and heart intent on the trees he ignored his father's call. The sweet scent enveloped him as he stopped on the opposite side of the courtyard, just outside the ring of trees. He turned cool eyes on the trees nestled inside the ring one in particular, moving past the others as he broke the circle, still small. The rough bark of the tree positioned nearest to the central one-his tree, the first planted-scraped along his noble's hands, soft but calloused from decades of swordplay.

Sōjun's eyes lifted to study the branches noticing how they tended to grow reaching toward the central tree as if it were somehow a source of nutrition, a sun. The outer trees' blossoms appeared akin to the blades of his _shikai_-the palest pink-but the third tree found in the center, when it bloomed, grew the purest white flowers.

The woman it symbolized lived in his heart even if he'd been promised to someone else…just as noble but with a better reputation. It grew here beside Sōjun and _zanpakutō's_ trees because his father had forbid her a symbolic tree on the Kuchiki grounds, even if all the gossipmongers had them already secretly married.

The young noble's sigh was loud enough to break the tranquil silence around the tree. _Best not let Ginrei see,_ Sōjun _shunpoed_ back just as Yamamoto lifted a hand up to catch the attention of the _shinigami_ at the outer door that lead into the classroom commonly used for the entrance exams.

Ginrei didn't hesitate when Sōjun appeared a few steps behind him; he turned and aimed a glare of reproach at his son. Sōjun, although young and untried in the eyes of the Kuchiki household, knew how to avoid things like that since plenty of his relatives had glowered at him whenever they'd chanced to see him in her company. As they moved together into the classroom he lifted a hand to arrange the hair in his _kenseikan_, successfully blocking his father from view.

Like most of the inner classrooms of the Academy the lecture space was at the base of the tiered seating, the top level of which he now stood just inside the door leading to the freedom of the outdoors. He was surprised to feel the need to flee, much like he had when things had gotten to be too much in his youth, the stress of his noble position on top of that of a student's worries.

He forced himself to take a deep, centering breath, eyes haughtily sweeping the room to see that there were a handful of _shinigami_ and nobles interested in the next generation of Academy alumni. One of the men grabbed his attention with a vigorous wave of his hand, and it only took him a moment to recognize current fifth seat Shirogane Ginjirō, and another moment to resist making a rude face at the sycophant, especially when Ginrei returned the gesture with a much more restrained lift of his wrinkled hand.

Face a stoic mask, Sōjun said nothing as Ginrei followed Yamamoto down the central stairs until he reached Ginjirō's level then he gave his superior a bow of his head and parted ways. Thankfully Ginrei put himself between his son and fifth seat, knowing that something about his subordinate somehow rubbed Sōjun the wrong way (although no one should have noticed the minute tells his heir couldn't quite control).

As they started to talk in hushed murmurs Sōjun wondered if his father would notice if he entertained himself with meditation. A few levels below them Yamamoto found his designated seat at a long table with five large pillows, his the only one unoccupied, centered between the other four.

Only those lucky enough to have a hold of noble purse-strings didn't bother with proving they deserved a place at the Academy, to be noble was to have spiritual pressure. No questions asked.

Yamamoto and the others seated with him couldn't deny anyone of noble birth initially, they couldn't say no to funds for the Academy's coffers. Even with such constraints the _soutaichō_ kept a keen eye on all the students, made sure none were treated special, and if it became obvious that they weren't _Gotei _material, even nobles weren't allowed to waste space.

After a few months any noble that was still left was acutely aware that they weren't to take their free rides for granted.

Today were the less fortunate, the surprising amount from _Rukongai_ and members of lesser noble families that didn't have deep enough purses. Some of these applicants had sponsors (someone that had already proven themselves) current Academy students; even _shinigami_.

Before Yamamoto could call forth the sponsorship hopefuls a familiar laughter peeled through the curtain into the hallway. As it carried to Ginrei's refined _reiatsu_-enhanced ears a thrill of irritation ran up his ramrod straight spine, Sōjun noticed both the sound and his father's suddenly rigid posture (the difference between a noble's proper posture and a warrior on guard again one of the things only another noble could catch).

It wasn't as if they disliked Yoruichi Shihōin (nothing so rude) she had even spent her childhood betrothed to Sōjun before she had become enamored with…another. She wasn't too much of a problem in private, when alone in her company one could play her informal word games.

Sometimes Ginrei wished she acted like the noblewoman he had seen take action both in court and more recently the _Gotei_, he knew she could behave, but then she and his son might be able to stand one another. Ginrei wasn't sure if he could handle such a daughter-in-law, although he would never admit it aloud his son's current distraction would be better, what little of the grey-eyed girl he'd seen seemed calm and quiet.

Unfortunately Ginrei knew Yoruichi Shihōin had been allowed to grow up almost rule-less. Ginrei's eyes narrowed as a messy blond head complete with shoulders thrust out of the curtain that led to the outer hall.

Urahara.

If his son couldn't stand Yoruichi Teasing today, there was no way he'd stay his sword with that…uncouth…shamelessly flirtatious…Ginrei agreed with his son that letting Yoruichi spend even an iota of time with Kisuke Urahara had been sheer folly.

_I don't get paid enough for this, _Ginrei turned to Sōjun who would no doubt soon sense Yoruichi's _reiatsu_, he was already a master of the spiritual pressure he had developed since birth.

Unless she provoked him, as was norm. "Sōjun-kun I know it is not your wish to stay. That you would do your duty still makes me proud," Ginrei glanced to the curtained door. "If you wish, you may leave for the day."

Since Sōjun knew there was a stack of paperwork growing at the sixth division and a sweet-faced lady secretly in wait, the dark-headed noble nodded and couldn't escape fast enough.

#

"We're the youngest here you know," A familiar voice behind him caught Aikawa's attention. He turned to see the blond of before, sitting not two feet from him. He was wearing different clothes today, _hakama_ with a _kimono_ tucked into the pants, but they still looked too fine for _Rukongai_.

"Dunno, wasn't payin' much attention." Aikawa admitted.

"That's how I snuck up on you. What **were **you distracted by then?" His golden eyebrows arched upwards.

"_Reiatsu_," He peered over with narrowed brown eyes. "You were the first person I ever met with it," He noticed the lack of it now, and wondered at why he might miss it.

"Ah, I'm not so lucky, even most of the staff have to have some of it to work for…" He trailed off as he realized how rude and odd he was coming across. "_Gomen_…I'm Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō, third in succession for the title of twentieth Head of the Ōtoribashi clan -"

"That's alotta words; you don't have a shorter version?" Aikawa interrupted when it looked like Rōjūrō might not stop.

In truth it was the teasing grin that came with the other man's interrupting words that broke the noble's vocal and mental stride. "Um…M-most people stick with Rōjūrō," He supplied. "What about you Aikawa-san?"

With a shrug, "Aikawa's fine."

"Well, I was curious as to how much it would cost me to get a tour?" Rōjūrō told himself not to flirt but those eyes…they had hit him when they'd first clicked together in that _Rukongai_ alley, and the reaction of his body had been similar only moments ago when Aikawa'd turned to see the blond behind him.

One dark eyebrow lifted higher than the other. "Tour'a what?"

Really? He hadn't thought there'd be much brain with such rippling muscle but seriously? "The district."

"Hn. Which one?" Although he knew any district about as good as he knew the _Seireitei_ there was a part of him that was curious about the long-named noble. He hadn't met one that seemed so…not noble. Not that he'd met many nobles. Honestly up until meeting Ōtoribashi, having just met one had been one noble too many.

"The 38th obviously," Came out a little exasperated.

"I was only passin' through, I don't really have a place of my own," Aikawa shrugged.

"Then why…" Purple eyes narrowed fractionally and suddenly he stood. "Who are you?"

Some of the other applicants looked over and Aikawa pushed to his feet and was confronted with an oppressive wall of _reiatsu_. "Don't remember my name. I showed up here couple'a years ago." Having noticed a difference in the intensity of Rōjūrō's spiritual pressure Aikawa focused on whatever sense told him, all his skin could feel was pressure, something else told him this rich boy was two seconds from violence. "Was waitin' for a district with a name I liked."

"Y-you weren't born…I mean what district did you arrive in? Woke up in?" Rōjūrō felt the spill of Aikawa's _reiatsu_, and noticed those dark eyes were unfocused as he tried to grasp this extra sense. Rōjūrō reached out after calming himself and his _reiatsu_ and touched Aikawa's shoulder. "Sit."

They both sat, backs pressed to the wall beside each other and Rōjūrō didn't interrupt Aikawa's concentration. There was again – however – no _reiatsu_ against Aikawa's and he turned his eyes to meet Rōjūrō's, his expression perplexed. "How do you do that?"

"You do it," Rōjūrō answered with a grin, knowing exactly what the man was asking about. "You totally snuck up ninja-style in the bordello when you knocked that brut out that tried ambushing me."

A few things clicked in Aikawa's brain at those words, the least important that he could indeed hide his _reiatsu_. "Bordello?"

"Not enough naked ass for it to be obvious?" A pout curled the blond's lips. "Well I got in deep shit with my bodyguard…Ito the one that knocked you out – SorrySorrySorry – and now… _Shinōreijutsuin_."

Aikawa nodded as the blond spoke, "You gotta long word for everything don't you?"

Rōjūrō grinned, "Probably."

"I assume y'meant the Academy. Comin' here was a punishment?" Aikawa murmured.

"Ito told _Otousan _about my mischief…" Amethyst eyes crinkled at the corners and Aikawa froze as he saw tears glisten in them. "He broke my favorite harp!" Came out rushed and indignant before he pressed his lips together a beat than, "Then started in on the rest of them before I could bargain **this**…taming my rebellious _reiatsu_ at _Shinōreijutsuin_."

"Harp?"

"Yes. You play?"

"Hell no, just…You said '_rest of 'em'_ s'that mean you gotta harp collection?"

"I have a few but I also have a few guitars, a piano…" He gave a sniffle and blinked his eyes dry. "I've had my eye on this beautiful sitar but I'm still learning the harp."

"Shit," Aikawa nodded with a smile. "You learn to play on each one, no wonder ya keep 'em…They got your blood'n'sweat all over 'em."

Rōjūrō's face scrunched up in a odd cute combination of a smile and grimace at the mental imagery even as he nodded, "They're each important. **You **get it…Could you try explaining that to _Otousan_," He snorted and rolled his eyes knowing his father wouldn't understand. "Anyway…I already have a fair bit of control over my spiritual pressure…there are several areas I'm lacking in discipline according to _Otousan_."

"Discipline?"

"Well," Rōjūrō suddenly blushed and Aikawa noticed easily on his pale skin. "I don't use the abilities I do have wisely…not my words!"

Just what he might use such things for Aikawa had no clue, although the blush said a lot.

"_Shinōreijutsuin_ trains their students' _reiatsu_ in all ways. I need more discipline is the general consensus in the Ōtoribashi household. I never would have agreed if he hadn't been so…cruel…barbaric…"

Aikawa's snort of laughter wasn't as dainty and it brought sharp purple eyes to his. There was a moment of silence before Rōjūrō opened his mouth to indignantly ask what the noise had been for…

"Mrow."

Swinging his eyes back to Rōjūrō Aikawa watched his long tapered fingers reach out for sniffing inspection from a black cat. Most animals in _Rukongai_ learned to steer clear of humans, but he'd never seen one react like this one was to those pale wiggling fingers.

"Aw, _Neko_-chan," Rōjūrō crooned, peering over at Aikawa as the feline tilted her head up to admit the noble's scratching fingertips. "Look."

Knowing he didn't hold whatever magic power Rōjūrō possessed Aikawa made sure to move slowly. "_Ohayou_ _Neko_-chan," He let his hand dangle over his bent knee, near the cat's pointed ears. The cat angled her head and sniffed a nearby finger.

"She's too pretty to be a stray," Rōjūrō murmured, feeling a chill as her golden eyes seemed to glow at the compliment. "Not many strays in the _Seireitei_ either."

"What are ya getting' at?"

"Pet her already," Rōjūrō made a face at him and with a shake of his head Aikawa chuckled and reached forward to scratch gently.

"_Koneko_-chan!"

After years of getting shouted and chased it took only that one to drive Aikawa to his feet. He hesitated when Rōjūrō lost his balance and fell backwards onto his ass, shoulder blades meeting the wall they'd been leaning against.

"Mrow!"

"Now, now!" A _shinigami_ with blond disheveled hair suddenly appeared and swooped on the feline.

Rōjūrō shook his head, trying to get back his wits and feet as the cat escaped the newcomer's clutches. Even with Aikawa's warm hand enveloping his to pull him to his feet and making the wit-gathering problematical Rōjūrō noticed just how **fast** the blond _shinigami_ was. As Rōjūrō reached his feet he had mind enough to wonder how much faster the cat had to be to escape the quick _shinigami's_ hands. _So fast she seemed to just vanish, _he froze as the _shinigami's_ green eyes sought his.

"_Gomen_," The _shinigami_ gave Rōjūrō and Aikawa a bow of his blond head before rushing off after the cat.

"Did you see how fast he was?" One of the applicants asked another in _sotto voce_.

"_Shunpo_," Came the reply. "If you don't even know what it is you should leave."

The youngest there shared a glance. Aikawa released the blond's hand when he realized he still held it. "I can't move that fast."

"I learned a while ago but…None of my guard can so I don't get to utilize it much," Rōjūrō admitted. "I'm horribly out of practice…Like the lute…"

Aikawa's eyebrows shot up at the abrupt topic change. "Lute?"

"I haven't played one in years," Rōjūrō gave a nervous chuckle and pushed an escaped lock of golden hair back behind his ear.

"Maybe I should go," Aikawa frowned as his eyes scanned the hall, wondering how many students they were letting in.

"No!" Rōjūrō protested. "You're the only interesting person here, Love."

"And that gets me into this academy? That _shinigami_ looked younger than me!" Aikawa shot back, he saw the spark of hurt in his wide purple eyes and he frowned as he felt guilt flood him.

"You two have eaten right?" Interrupted anything Rōjūrō might have countered with.

"Huh?" Aikawa leaned forward to see around Rōjūrō, prompting the noble to turn as well. The blond _shinigami_ of before was sitting next to them.

"Food? Have you eaten any lately?" He asked again slowly, reclining against the wall sloppily, hair practically covering his eyes (maybe on purpose?).

"I had breakfast," Rōjūrō gave an elegant shrug of one shoulder. He glanced back in time to see Aikawa nod in agreement.

"Breakfast was hours ago," The _shinigami_ chastised.

"Hey," Aikawa finally found his mouth, remembered how to speak. "You work here?"

"_Kuso_…m'so rude…" The blond mumbled then closed his eyes a moment. "_Gomenasai_," He chuckled. "Urahara Kisuke, _fukutaichō_ of the second division."

Did everyone have such long titles? Aikawa looked over to Rōjūrō as he practically sang, "Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō, third in succession for the title of twentieth Head of the Ōtoribashi clan."

Both green and lavender eyes swiveled to Aikawa and he gave a nod of his head, "Aikawa."

"My turn?"

The three looked up in equal surprise to see a woman with mischievous golden eyes, reminiscent of the furry friend of earlier. Aikawa was surprised to notice he was now standing once those golden eyes released him from their grasp to find Kisuke's.

"Her Royal Highness, 26th head of the Shihōin clan, _Sōshireikan _of the _Onmitsukidō_…" Kisuke somehow managed to use the wall and his legs to slide up to his feet with hardly any effort. "I'm sure there's a haiku your father wanted in there Yoru-chan."

"_Baka_ skip it I'm on _Gotei_ business anyway!" The dark woman waved the haiku idea away with a well-manicured, long-nailed hand.

"But it was _Otousan's_ dying wish that you should be properly honored -"

"Shihōin Yoruichi _taichō_ of the second division," Yoruichi said decisively. "Oh…" Her hand shot out with lightening speed and crushing strength to punch and it seemed to land but Kisuke remained unfazed, leaning one shoulder nonchalantly against the wall to turn toward Rōjūrō. "And it doesn't fuckin' matter if they've eaten; they're going in to see Yama-_jiji_."

"I know," Kisuke yawned, eyes fastening on curious purple eyes. "I was just making conversation; these two aren't up for much."

"Really?" Yoruichi grinned as Kisuke's eyes darted to meet hers at the infliction of her voice. She knew Kisuke was a sucker for odd-colored eyes. Rōjūrō's were obvious, but she wondered if he'd notice the spectrum of emotions in Aikawa's soulful brown eyes.

"We were havin' a conversation fine before you showed up," Aikawa shrugged. "'Have you eaten?' Just ain't as interestin'."

Yoruichi turned to hide a grin and moved to open a nearby exit. Outside a handful of the Academy kitchen staff were waiting with tall stacks of trays filled with various proteins and vegetables.

"_Domo arigatō_," Yoruichi gave a bow to the staff as they entered and set up the food for all of the applicants.

"We're going to be late," Kisuke murmured to Yoruichi as they helped unstack and arrange the short-legged trays.

"Can't be," Yoruichi argued with a look that made Kisuke almost drop his tray.

"Sure we can," Kisuke insisted, now wanting to be late for a different reason, he curled his fingers tight around the tray so he could resist leaning in to breathe the words in her sensitive ear.

"I told Yama-_jiji_ we needed a few minutes for reinforcing the recruits' spiritual pressure," She glanced over to see Aikawa commandeering two trays. "C'mon dig in everyone. Y'won't win a scholarship without every bit of your spiritual pressure behind you!"

The cluster of shabbily-dressed _Rukongai_ didn't seem to trust the ready supply of so much food, but none stayed reluctant for long against the scent.

Aikawa noticed the noble was just sitting there, gaze on all the movement around them as one dish was swapped for another, from group to group. "Eat."

"Hm, Love?" Rōjūrō murmured turning to look at him.

"Eat," Aikawa pointed with his chopsticks at the tray he'd grabbed for him without thinking.

"I had breakfast."

"Me too…" Aikawa lifted one brown eyebrow curiously at the blond. "Noble belly too sensitive?"

Just as it looked like Rujuro was about to throw a punch Kisuke reappeared. "I would try to get used to it," He noticed Aikawa's half-empty tray. "If you get in real good with the Head of Mess Noboru you get whatever you want…She likes respect – all of the staff does – they don't tolerate cowards."

"Is that the uniform?" Rōjūrō nodded his head toward the Academy uniform on the staff collecting the empty trays, some in red and white and some in grey and white. "Thought it was what you've got on!"

"They are wearing the Academy uniform," Even Kisuke's reply sounded like it was said with a frown, like Rōjūrō as he looked at the Academy uniform. The _shinigami_ made no secret his disappointment with the Academy uniforms, after first seeing the _shinigami_ _shihakushō_.

"Do you know about the test?" Aikawa managed around a mouthful of rice, turning to glare at Rōjūrō until he started eating more earnestly.

Kisuke chuckled and he earned both their gazes, "Hoh, me?"

"You're a _shinigami_ so you've gone through them?"

"He bought his way in," Yoruichi interrupted, taking Aikawa's empty tray. "Eat," She instructed Rōjūrō before departing with the tray as fast as she'd appeared.

"**She** bought my way in," Kisuke gave Aikawa a wicked grin and the soulful brown eyes widened and dropped the rice ball still in his hand. "Aikawa…" He chuckled softly at the embarrassed man. His brain usually shut-off when thinking about Yoruichi, the grin had been at his thoughts, not Aikawa.

The _fukutaichō_ opened his mouth to try and explain when angry _reiatsu_ marched along his own. He looked up in time to see Aikawa's eyes fly up to stare at Rōjūrō, the source of the _reiatsu_ if the set of his blond eyebrows was any indication. "_Gomen_," Kisuke turned his head to hide his face and catch Yoruichi's eye, only to find her gone.

"Do you know exactly what they might ask of us?" Rōjūrō barked, his heart suddenly racing as he felt the rush of his own _reiatsu_, more specifically where it angrily rubbed along Kisuke and Aikawa's.

The blush was a wonderful accent to the man's pale face as Rōjūrō took a deep breath and focused on taming his _reiatsu_. He lowered his head and closed his eyes and Kisuke made sure to look his fill of the other blond's flushed face before turning to find Aikawa staring at Rōjūrō too.

"Did you see where Yoruichi went?" Kisuke asked instead of giving the modest noble pointers on the fine art of molesting someone effectively with one's _reiatsu_, he had already been tempted several times by those sharp lavender eyes. "_Gomen_ I have to find her. Good luck." He started to turn, and then paused, "No matter what, don't fall asleep or pass out."

Before they could object Kisuke moved down the hall toward the classroom for today's entrance interviews. Just around the corner Yoruichi pounced, nails digging into the sturdy fabric of his _shihakushō_ to lead him out of sight, his back slamming into the wall.

With a pleased purr Yoruichi attacked his unshaven throat, her tightly controlled _reiatsu_ unfurling to press around his. "Oh admit it _fukutaichō_," The rumble of her purr came out as she spoke.

"And what should I – without decent torture by-the-by – divulge my _taichō_?" Vibrated along her lips as they kissed his neck.

"Which one turned you on?" She whispered.

"He totally cheated baby," Kisuke admitted in a breathless groan as Yoruichi's _reiatsu_ did what Rōjūrō's had unintentionally, and with much less fury in her intent.

"Kisuke-dono," Came scathing and thunderous.

Yoruichi felt Kisuke go still and she sighed and pulled away to give any interloper second thoughts with a glare. "What are you doing here?" She laughed instead, the Look of Death dropping off her face as spectacled eyes swept the hall around them to make sure that it was indeed empty save the three of them.

"Being the reasonable clear-headed man that I am I think I might be saving the fledgling careers of two of my dearest friends," Tessai's large-than-life voice was at odds with the heated gaze that peered over his slim glasses at the sight of them pressed together.

"Che," Yoruichi gave her dark-haired friend a sultry gaze as her hand traveled into the _kimono_ of Kisuke's _shihakushō_. The blond loved any attention, when her hand slid across his chest to his nipple she found them already hard, not a big surprise considering it was matching the current situation in his _hakama_.

Since Yoruichi was personally privy to Tessai and Kisuke's fascination with signs of arousal – nipples especially – she knew what she was doing when she slid her hand deeper and pushed his loosened uniform showing half an areola topped with a rosy nub. She pressed her hand against his chest to hold the material out of the way so she could drag her rough tongue over the bared nipple.

She didn't bother stopping until both men moaned, then she straightened Kisuke's _kimono_ and stepped back. She could feel the spiritual pressure of both men, sandwiching her purposefully between them while they considered her punishment.

Excitement sped the _nibantai_-_taichō's_ heart and of course both of her men felt the difference in her _reiatsu_, could no doubt feel the thud of her heart and the arousal in her intent. She watched the two exchange a silent glance and not for the first time the princess thought the two **must** share some telepathic bond.

They had known each other long before Yoruichi met either of them, Tessai was the first – and only soul for a while – that Kisuke had known after he'd departed the World of the Living to arrive in Soul Society. They had been _nakama_, almost a decade before she'd come to know first Kisuke, then his shier, older counterpart Tessai.

"We'll be late," Kisuke said again as if discussing the weather, his _reiatsu_ doing sinful things, not to her, but to her _reiatsu_, the thin shield she still hadn't dropped. Neither man had pushed past that casual barrier but feeling with their spiritual pressure was more than normal touch.

"Then later," Tessai turned and continued down the hall toward the designated room, his _reiatsu_ still deviously rubbing along Yoruichi and Kisuke's. It slowly lessened as he walked away but even as he peeked over his shoulder at them there was enough to feel his parting sorrow, no matter how brief their separation.

It tugged the both of them from the wall, hand-in-hand to casually _shunpo_ in tandem a few steps ahead of the quiet _shinigami_. While in the flash step Kisuke tried to adjust the spiritual pressure of his _shunpo_ to match Yoruichi's on-the-fly, he knew from experience that his step was longer but Yoruichi's was faster.

There was a certain feline quality to Yoruichi's unrestrained laughter as Kisuke tripped as she stepped a fraction of a second before him physically and temporally. Her free hand caught the front of his _kimono _as she tried to keep him from falling into the exam hall head-first. She watched as his free hand shot out to brace on the threshold, his blond head darting out between the curtains to catch a glimpse of a room they had never been invited into.

Not physically, because this was one of the most used (being the largest-but-not-too-large room at the Academy) not a teacher didn't use it, but with the purse-strings of then-household-head, her father, neither of them had been subjected to the panel. They had spoken to Yamamoto, everyone that attended the Academy had to, but it had been at the _soutaichō's_ personal quarters in his austere garden with tea.

As always Tessai tried to keep a straight face but his mirth was apparent in his voice, "I think I hear Yamamoto-_soutaichō_ ordering someone about."

"So business as usual," Kisuke nodded after regaining his feet, his body subsequently and lasciviously pressed against his lady's.

Yoruichi opened her mouth to tease the blond when Tessai enclosed them both in a warm _reiatsu-_covered hug, pressing a kiss to first Kisuke's head, then Yoruichi's. Kisuke pressed his lips to Yoruichi's as their faces pressed close and whispered, "Sōjun's sitting in the fifth row, third seat - how apt – I think he's asleep with his eyes open."

Before the dark-headed man could push aside the curtain into the classroom Yoruichi made sure the bare minimum of professional space was between them all restraining her mirth to a soft snicker. Tessai double-checked the other two since they seldom stopped stretching those boundaries in front of sticklers for protocol like Yamamoto.

"We were just about to begin," Yamamoto's old voice crackled across the room and all three of them were instantly thrust back into their Academy days. Even Yamamoto's murmur was powerful enough to send them _shunpoing_ into the audience with a gravely, "Take your seats."


	3. Matriculation

**A/N: **Yay back to some Rose and Love!

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own Bleach or any of the characters, I just lock myself in my room & make them bend 2 my muse's will.

* * *

The applicants that were on the list went first. _Rukongai_-born or noble, each went in order by date of sign-up, until the last was reached on the long list under Honorary (real after graduation) Fifth Seat of the eight division Lisa Yadōmaru's glasses.

"Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō?"

The noble's blond head soon poked through the doorway and searched the room. "Oh, didn't know it was a spectator event."

"These are just the representation of some of the organizations that seek students from the Academy," Yamamoto explained evenly, making sure to only partly contain a fraction of his _reiatsu_. Most couldn't handle its full weight and unfortunately for most of the recruits a fraction of a percent of it was too much.

"Yamamoto-_soutaichō_," Rōjūrō stepped just inside the room, his hands picking at the sleeves of his _kimono_. "Could another applicant join me?"

"I don't need -" Protested loudly from nearby and Rōjūrō moved faster than Aikawa was prepared for, pulling him into sight by his arm. "Man!"

"C'mon Love!" Rōjūrō laughed.

Just being in close proximity to this room proved they should be applying. Neither seemed to have difficulty in the face of a roomful of spiritual pressures.

"Stand there, the both of you," Yamamoto indicated the spot a few feet from the panel, dead center, before the _soutaichō_. "Your name boy."

Aikawa frowned a moment focusing on the sea of faces and the harsh pressure on his skin. "Aikawa."

Yamamoto nodded at Aikawa and tilted his head to peer along the panel to Lisa, who was leaning back nonchalantly to eavesdrop on Chikane Iba as she scolded her eldest boy. It only took a polite cough, its intent rippling through the small bit of relaxed _reiatsu_ that couldn't help but touch most of the room. "Lisa-chan?"

"_Hai, soutaichō_," She quickly peered up and caught Aikawa's gaze blushed and scribbled his name on her list. "Got it."

"You are both here to attend _Shinōreijutsuin, _tell us your reason. Why should we spend money molding you?"

"I need to learn better control of my _reiatsu_," Rōjūrō made himself fidget with his sleeves **behind **his back.

The answer was a gruff nod with a grunt and a slight angle change toward Aikawa.

"I…" Aikawa felt like he should stand up straighter, Rōjūrō looked like a damn board! "I didn't really know about having _reiatsu_ until earlier today," He admitted with a shrug. "I've had it since I woke up here, it seems as natural to me as talking, walking, **breathing**…but still…New…So I'd like to learn about it…Rōjūrō here said you teach that here."

"How did you find your way to the Academy then?" An older sage-haired woman dressed in the Academy's Board of Governors grey _kimono_ asked.

"Got tired of wandering aimlessly," Aikawa shrugged and concentrated on the oppressive air, even Rōjūrō's was harsh next to him. Kisuke's warning about not passing out turned out to really help.

With the way his breath was stealthily and steadily being wheezed into his lungs in shallower, shorter gasps he might have not noticed until he lost consciousness if not warned beforehand. He was sure they would notice before long as they kept asking him questions.

"So you decided to walk towards…?" The same woman prompted.

"I was already goin' this way when I decided to pick a direction, tried a straight line…"

Although Aikawa's words were still smooth and hitchless Rōjūrō still leaned close to him and asked, "You all right? Yamamoto-_jiji's_ spiritual pressure is hard to stand sometimes."

"Air's heavy."

Rōjūrō nodded, "Let your _reiatsu_ relax and flow out around you. It's supposed to protect you, support you, against another's spiritual pressure."

"Yes boy," Yamamoto grunted. "You must learn how to breathe if you wish to stay here. I only teach a few classes here but there will always be _reiatsu_ around you."

"I…" Aikawa's eyes moved to Rōjūrō's and he marveled at the concern he saw in his lavender eyes. Collectively he'd only known the blond about an hour…the few weeks he'd walked alone glowering and half-worried about the blond didn't count. Such a fool, he wondered at the noble's friendly behavior.

'_You rescued me and you didn't even know me,'_ he'd said when Aikawa had inquired about it the first time. Rōjūrō had surprised him with an inescapable hand on his elbow guiding him to the classroom after he had attempted to leave the moment the noble's attention was taken by the call of his name for his interview.

"When you came to my rescue…" Rōjūrō's words were soft as if he could keep them from the _reiatsu_ enhanced ears in the room. "I could feel your spiritual pressure through the wall. If you just relax and let it go like that, it will keep their pressure at bay so you can breathe easy."

Wrinkles appeared in the smooth dark skin of Aikawa's forehead as he digested the blond's words. Relax? He hadn't been relaxed when he felt through the walls of the bordello…that was the last thing he had been!

The press of the room's _reiatsu_ on his lungs was distracting to say the least but knowing it would ease granted Aikawa focus on the extra sense that was his spiritual pressure. As soon as he felt the quivering worry in the noble's _reiatsu_ beside him he found his breath came easy.

"Got it," Aikawa nodded and looked over for a moment only to see that melancholy smile of Rōjūrō's.

"Very well done Aikawa-kun," The maze of Yamamoto's wrinkled face rearranged and both applicants realized the old man was smiling a little under the misleading lines of his age. "Continue with your accounting."

With a deep breath to boost his voice Aikawa spoke about Suwa and his decision based on the idea that his choice in direction might have been guided this way so he could become a student. A _shinigami_, who Aikawa had come to think of as protectors, something he just couldn't seem to keep himself from doing when the need arose.

"Yamamoto-_soutaichō_," Rōjūrō's voice sliced in cleanly between Aikawa's voice and the _soutaichō's_ next question. "I would like to mention this man's footsteps took him near enough to me to save me from an ambush."

Grey bush eyebrows lifted and Yamamoto nodded. "Thank you for broaching this subject Ōtoribashi-kun."

The faculty member to the _soutaichō's_ right spoke, peering critically through two tiny-tiny circular pieces of smoky glass. "We have a missive here," He held up a sheaf of parchment. "From Ito Hanta, under-signed by your father."

Golden lashes slammed down on what had to have been righteous anger in sharp lavender eyes. Rōjūrō lowered his head and although his spiritual pressure lessened, Aikawa could tell it was still protecting the noble. "_Hai_?"

"Although the landlord was quiet pleased at the aborted arson, the owner thought you were involved…Said you had used your combat training – taught only to protect your noble self – on whomever you fancy," The bespectacled professor let his eyes scan over the paper in his hand.

"That was an accident."

Aikawa couldn't keep himself from swiveling his eyes around to the noble in barely contained disbelief. Rōjūrō's blond head was still bowed but his eyes were studying his toes. "Naw."

"Aikawa-san?" The professor paused.

"I didn't know he was the owner," Aikawa saw Rōjūrō's head turn in disbelief much like he himself had been treated to mere moments ago. "**He** tried to warn me against it."

"Is this true?" Yamamoto asked Rōjūrō, who only shrugged. "Ōtoribashi-kun?"

"_H-hai_," Rōjūrō nodded.

They were quiet a moment, taking notes. "So you can fight Aikawa-kun?"

"Not like fancy feet here, but I get the job done," Aikawa then voiced something he'd never let past his own silent thoughts. "Died fightin'." Aikawa felt uneasy as a loud collective murmur filled the room at his words.

"Aikawa-kun we thank your feet for choosing this direction, and you for choosing to defend those that need defending and coming before us today," Yamamoto stood. "Lisa-chan."

"_Hai_!" Lisa got up and moved over to the two applicants. "Aikawa-_kōhai_," She held out a scroll sealed with brilliant green wax.

"Your name has been transcribed in the student directory. Questions?" Yamamoto paused to take a breath.

"That's it?"

Laughter tittered from a few spectators in the chairs. The spectacled professor nodded, "Now your job is to learn, we'll take care of the rest."

_Fuck_. Aikawa was wise enough not to blurt that out loud. "_Domo arigatō_."

"Take that with you, there should be a _senpai_ waiting just outside…" Lisa answered softly. "Congratulations."

Aikawa nodded unable to see the girl's gaze from behind the glare along her glass lenses, his eyes moved to melancholy lavender a moment before Rōjūrō's gaze lowered to look back down at his feet. "Thank you," He moved his gaze out to the panel and some of the audience, Yoruichi and Kisuke.

"_Sayonara_," Rōjūrō murmured as Aikawa moved to exit out the indicated door.

Aikawa lifted his hand and placed it on Rōjūrō's to deliver a reassuring squeeze. "_Jaa ne._"

"_Domo_," He whispered, barely audible and Aikawa left the _reiatsu_-choked room.

The hall outside looked much like the one they'd been kept waiting in, only less populated. There were three students sitting together, one talking animated while another seemed to be asleep sitting up.

Aikawa only stood there a moment before the sleeping one opened silver eyes and peered right at him. He lifted the scroll, "M'supposed to -"

"We know," A vibrant green haired girl interrupted and before she could get up the silver-eyed student stood. "Your turn finally Mira?"

"Got to get away from your prattling Kuna," He answered, a hand lowering to pat the shoulder of the man sitting across from the neon green-headed teen listening to her "prattle" in a one-sided conversation. "Good luck Kensei-kun."

Kensei grunted and hunched his shoulder as the woman started up talking at Kensei again as if never interrupted.

"Welcome," Mira gave a bow of his head. "Mira Izuru, sixth year."

"Aikawa…uh, first I guess."

"Aikawa," Mira nodded. "Tough part'a town."

Since two minutes into the district had been a fight in a bordello Aikawa nodded, but only mentioned, "Not really **from **there jus'…liked the sound of it."

"If only we could all be so lucky as to choose our names," Mira gave him a half-smile. "Your _reiatsu_ seems adequate…Know your zanny's name yet?"

"Zanny?"

"Heh, never mind…" Unexpectedly a gentle hand was at his elbow turning him to walk down the hall into the school. "This way -"

"Actually I went in with someone," Aikawa turned to point back over his shoulder to the exam room, figuring it was the polite way to pull his arm out of the stranger's gentle grip.

"If he didn't get a scroll he's not coming."

* * *

"What!" Rōjūrō's usually soft voice shouted in surprise.

"Watch your tone boy," A wispy-looking man with a bald pate in the middle of crusty green hair snapped back and Yamamoto lifted a hand to silence the professor.

"You are of noble stock, you can learn control at home," Yamamoto lowered to rest his hands together on the table before him. "I believe your mother has turned down several offers to teach the advanced _kidō_ course here."

"Is it because of the bordello because I've gotten -"

"No," Yamamoto shook his head. "You don't need to waste our time and money when you can easily procure education elsewhere."

"But my collection…" Rōjūrō tried not to pout but his babies were at stake here!

"Collection Ōtoribashi-kun?"

Blushing Rōjūrō gave a shake of his head, "Um, musical instruments."

"Ah," Yamamoto held out a hand and Lisa passed a sheath of papers his way down the panel. "Let's see…Yes…Your father made mention of this 'collection'." He didn't even look at the papers but Rōjūrō recognized the blazingly brilliant violet wax used by the Ōtoribashi clan as a seal. "I'd say it was the true reason you've come here today."

"I…" Wanting to protest Rōjūrō met Yamamoto's piercing gaze and dropped his head in silent acceptance of the words. "_Gomenasai_."

"This is not an artists' school. There must be no distractions." Green-haired Baldie hissed.

"Some students need pastimes devoid of the expectations of education," Professor Smoky Glasses spoke up. "Or the curriculum can burn them out early."

"Ōtoribashi-kun," Yamamoto's voice cut in and cut off further talk. "If your clan can pay tuition I would not regret admitting you. You have great potential."

"_Domo arigatō_," Rōjūrō politely met his gaze again.

"Or…if you can tell me you aren't here to save a few bits of wood and string…I might reconsider," Yamamoto ignored Baldie's indignant sputter.

Rōjūrō paused before answering because he wanted very much to save his collection but knew most of the people in the room could tell if he lied. "I can't say that isn't motivation…"

"Then -" Baldie started.

"But!" Rōjūrō let the volume of his voice raise. "It's not my reason to enroll."

"Excellent!" Yamamoto gave a loud reverberating clap. "Lisa-chan…"

"No!" Baldie actually pushed the teen back in her spot as she tried to stand. "Why should we believe you? What is this new reason you've made up -"

"Tch Wantabe-_sensei_ I know Ōtoribashi-hime denied you but Rōjūrō-sama hasn't harmed you…Show him you're superior in the classroom like you always do to upstarts," A familiar male voice cajoled.

"Urahara-kun -"

"Ne! Ne!" Yoruichi stood with her hands on her hips the barest trace of a smirk on her luscious lips. "Wantabe-_sensei_ I beg you remember respect."

"Urahara-**_fukutaichō_** if you wish to put your oh-so-illustrious name to this whelp's cause…?" Wantabe said saccharine sweet.

"I would if it would help sway **you** at all," Kisuke called from his seat where he was slouching indolently, just as he had in every one of Wantabe's lectures. "Congratulations Rōjūrō-sama!"

Rōjūrō blushed as most of the eyes returned to him, even if he'd been the center of attention this entire time. "_Domo_…"

"Otorobashi-_kōhai_," Lisa had made her way over so quietly she startled the noble.

Repeating his thanks as Lisa bowed her head he stared at the seal, his name neatly written along the top, then he turned his gaze to the panel. "_Domo arigatō_, I will not make your regret this."

"Good!" Yamamoto waved him off. "Get on with the walk-ins!"

Rōjūrō quickly left, his gaze darting to a fellow blond head only to find Kisuke sitting up straight already grinning, green eyes on him. His mouth moved over a congratulations and Rōjūrō nodded and quickly escaped the room.

"There y'are," Aikawa had just been about to let Mira know they'd waited long enough. "How'd it go?"

"Almost sent me home," Rōjūrō gave the scroll a wiggle as he tucked an errant blond hair behind his ear. "Um…hey Mira."

"Rōjūrō, he didn't tell me it was you he was waitin' for," Mira's silver eyes practically lit up, even Aikawa noticed.

"So nice," Rōjūrō smiled at Aikawa and he saw the curiosity in those expressive brown eyes. "Mira comes from a noble family too, we've known each other decades…"

"Long enough that I remember when you were born," Mira started but Kuna took notice of the newcomer finally.

"Congratulations!" She shot to her feet and Mira sighed. "Mashiro Kuna, Fifth year!"

"Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō third -"

"Stick to name and year," Mira interrupted. "I've got them Kuna."

"But Mi-i-ra-a," Mashiro whined, glomping onto his arm. "We're supposed to each escort one!"

"Hune isn't back yet, ya can't leave Kensei-kun alone."

"Fuck you _senpai_!" Kensei actually barked and Mashiro merely giggled.

"I'll wait for Hune-kun," Her cheeks blushed and she slowly meandered back to sitting by a glowering Kensei. "I don't mind bein' alone a little, you should escort Rōjūrō-_kōhai_ Ke-ensa-ei."

Kensei was up and away before she finished his name.

"Ah, c'mon boys," Mira put Rōjūrō's hand in the crook of his elbow. "First Administration, then Wardrobe."

"I'm gonna get Yasu working on two sets of forms," Kensei called back as he turned a corner and disappeared.

They passed the turn Kensei made and didn't take it.

"Hey," Aikawa gave Rōjūrō a bump with his arm. "What'd they say…Didn't blame you for shit at the…" He lowered his voice over the word, "Bordello…did they?"

"Nothing that wasn't true, Love," Rōjūrō grinned at him. "You didn't have to tell them the truth."

Aikawa shook his head and actually managed to look affronted that it was even suggested. "No. Not a coward."

"I know idiot," Rōjūrō had been his damsel hadn't he? He felt Mira's hand squeeze his where it rested on his _senpai's_ arm.

"What's the fuckin' point of being a man with strength if he doesn't stand up for what's right," Aikawa looked away, using the edge of his scroll to scratch his head.

"_Kuso_!" Rōjūrō surprised him by plucking his scroll from his hand. "Oh…It…" He looked at the scroll and Mira caught his attention craning his neck to read it as well. "No!" He tucked the scroll in Aikawa's _kimono_ out of sight.

"I thought I heard you say 'Love' Rōjūrō…no wonder you picked up Aikawa," Mira smiled and paused at an open door to usher Rōjūrō inside.

Aikawa stopped outside the door as he pulled his scroll out and found where it was inscribed at one end, "Aikawa Love."

"Aikawa-kun," Mira appeared at the door. "The clerk needs to see you."

Before the small woman with what looked like scaled skin behind the counter could even speak to Aikawa, Rōjūrō blurted out, "SorrySorrySorry."

"Ōtoribashi-kun!" The clerk chided the blond her speech only a little sibilant. She turned her attention to Aikawa, "Please, your scroll?"

Aikawa handed her his scroll, "That's not my name."

"Love?" The woman read, one white sculpted eyebrow raised. "Or Aikawa."

"Wadda ya think?" Aikawa frowned.

"Well there are over a dozen Aikawa enrolled so you'll have to differentiate yourself somehow. We don't have an 'L' if you want," She suggested with a grin growing on her face.

"'L' is fine," Aikawa nodded slowly and kept his gaze on his hands or the clerk. He knew his eyes showed his feelings too well. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the small male clerk that was helping Rōjūrō fill out the same paperwork he was currently pretending to watch, the clerk's capable hands work through with the smallest of verbal contributions from him. Mira was leaning nearby…Aikawa's eyes slid ever so slowly over to redescribe the distance between them as cozy.

The slightly taller blond _senpai_ couldn't have had a foot of space between he and his _kōhai_ even less space between their blond heads, Rōjūrō's of a slightly more golden hue than Mira's. Even though the two of them were less than a couple feet away whatever was being whispered between them was meaningless to Aikawa's ears.

Most of the clerk's questions weren't really things he could answer her easily, so she marked something extra on his form and nodded. "Off to Wardrobe with you L. Aikawa."

Turning to see the other two already waiting at another open doorway Aikawa nodded and moved to follow them. There was more space between them now but Rōjūrō's hand was still in the crook of Mira's arm. Aikawa made his eyes take in his surroundings knowing he'd have to be able to navigate on his own, unable to distract his ears as the two nobles started going on about a master craftsman of instruments that was unknown, but the best in Soul Society.

They arrived in a slightly cluttered room, the bolts of cloth and apparatus of the half dozen seamstresses were visible from the door and seemed to cover every horizontal surface and then some. The _senpai_ that had come ahead of them was nowhere in sight and the answer to why was made clear when a semi-familiar voice shrieked out in a giggly voice from a rounder filled with _kimono's_ at different states of completion.

"Izuru-sama please," The large head seamstress in charge (Yasu) practically scraped the floor with her bow as she pointed toward the now-shaking collection of clothes.

"What happened to waiting for Hune-kun?" Mira's called to Mashiro as he left Rōjūrō's side and walked up to the rack of clothes stopping a scant foot from it before talking.

"Oh!" Suddenly the vibrant-headed Mashiro of before tumbled out ass-first and landed with a grunt of surprise, looking up at Mira in surprised chagrin. "Ken-sei and I were…" She looked around and noticed that the silver-haired student was gone. "…Playing hide and seek."

"Well Yasu isn't pleased you're using her department for your playground," Mira said with a stern face that Mashiro was apparently having nothing to do with. "Remember your _oniisama_ wanted you to behave-"

"Ungh," Mashiro surprised the two present unfamiliar to her behavior, by rolling over and extending a leg, pushing at Mira's middle with it. "Ne! Ne! Don't talk about _oniisaaaaaan_!" She then lowered her leg, curling into a ball with an irritated huff.

"Kuna!" Mira cajoled looking over toward the new students with a shrug.

"Oi," Aikawa's deep voice rang out and anyone that wasn't looking his way changed that, including Mashiro, who was sniffling with watery eyes. "You got it wrong you're the one that's seekin'."

"Whaaat!?" Mashiro jumped to her feet, her toes leaving the ground by at least a foot or two, she landed with her hands planted on both hips. "That's totally not right!" She stomped up to Aikawa and even if he was taller she didn't seem to notice. She glared right up into his surprised gaze and yelped, "He's got such a head start!"

They watched her scoot around them _shunpoing_ away her wake making clutter on several nearby tables hit the floor. Mira gave a soft curse and was suddenly shaking hands with Aikawa, "Took us forever to figure out how to handle Kuna, but now…" He did the same with Rōjūrō plus he leaned in to put his other arm around the _kōhai_ in a hug. "I'll be back before you have to leave here, if not wait a bit."

The two then proceeded to be prodded and ordered about by two little old ladies with measuring tapes and unerring accuracy with their straight pins.

"It's nice to know someone when you're in a strange new place," Rōjūrō murmured, lifting his arms out as commanded as if he were used to the chore of being measured for clothes.

"I guess," Aikawa stared off into the labyrinth of Yasu's Wardrobe Department. "Don't really know nobody…s'good yer friend's here."

In the relative quiet of the measuring attendants Aikawa heard a huff of indignation, drawing his eyes to Rōjūrō. "You know me."

"I…" Aikawa stared a moment not understanding how the blond could make him feel guilty. "Yeah, huh."

They shared a smile each maneuvered into position facing each other. "I never really moved in the same circles as Mira…We went to all the same parties but he was more into being the Izuru heir."

"S'at mean?" Aikawa said, instead of commenting on how they seemed to be the best of friends. Giving himself a mental shake he berated himself with a _what the hell? _And shoved the thought away.

"I was admiring the musicians at the party while he was admiring all the noble girls," Rōjūrō gave a frown without changing the line of his mouth; tiny wrinkles appearing between his golden eyebrows. "His mother made him play the harp when he was little instead of letting him be a kid, so he hates music."

"Y'looked close," _What! Why would…?! _Aikawa was glad when the lady crouched in front of him told him to turn away.

"We did?" Sounded bewildered, thinking maybe that no one had noticed? "Um…" Stuttered and then both of them were interrupted by Yasu as she dismissed them, letting them know they would have their uniforms before they had to attend class.

Aikawa turned and watched Rōjūrō leave the seamstress's dais and head toward the door out into the hall, waiting for them there was Mira and Kensei. As Aikawa caught up with the three he was in time to watch Mira try to move back in on Rōjūrō's personal space only to get gently rebuffed by his _kōhai_.

"Did you find Kuna-_senpai_?" Rōjūrō asked as they started deeper into the school, Kensei leading the way.

"Hell no," Kensei answered gruffly over his shoulder.

Mira smiled softly, "We didn't look very hard." He leaned forward a bit to see Aikawa around Rōjūrō. "There's a good selection of dorms left, they're all two or three people bunking together but Hune says there are a handful of empty ones."

Rōjūrō gave a small jump and Aikawa looked over at him wondering if he'd gotten surprised. "You don't mind being my roommate do you?"

At first Aikawa's only answer was a shrug, then, "Gave me my name might as well get to know you."

"I did not…!" Rōjūrō started to try and sound indignant but he was interrupted by Mira's laughter. "Stop, you!" He turned and delivered an open-handed smack on Mira's shoulder, after seeing similar moves down _Rukongai_ thugs it was weird for Aikawa to see it in such an ineffectual way.

Lavender eyes leveled on Aikawa and he treated the noble to a silent shrug and no other answer, even though the blond's face begged. The silence went on after they were shown a map of the dorm in the Housing office, and directed toward the quarters Rōjūrō had insisted he get to share with Aikawa until the clerk gave in.

"So no 'thank you' then?" Rōjūrō asked Aikawa as he gave a parting wave to Mira, Kensei having already disappeared. "I think it's the best room."

"They all looked the same on the map."

"Of course, but you could be sharing your space with a total stranger," Rōjūrō reminded him with a lift of his golden eyebrows before turning to enter the room, there were shallow alcoves on opposite sides of the living space an undressed half-unrolled futon in each.

"Kind of small," Aikawa commented, moving without hesitation to one of the futon spaces.

"Really? I thought that would be my line," Rōjūrō gave that soft sad smile again. "Not one of the four noble families but I am spoiled."

"I can see that," Aikawa agreed and the blond's smile grew and took on a touch of disbelief.

"You're not supposed to agree with me!" Rōjūrō moved away and leaned into the space he'd probably only sleep in, unfortunately.

"Used to being outside," One shoulder came up in a half-hearted shrug and Aikawa sat down on the unrolled half of his new futon (well new was relative).

"Oh?" Rōjūrō copied the move on his own mattress and sat across the room from Aikawa, the room was just large enough that the distance was awkward to hold a face-to-face conversation across. "What were you doing in that alley then?"

Wondering if he should really say what had brought him into town the day they'd met, and how his quest had been completed better than he'd imagined it could. "Just passin' by seein' if I'd find a district name I liked. Gotta ask people for that."

"And you've decided you're going to keep Aikawa as a name even after what happened there?"

"Things look different the longer you stare at 'em," Aikawa tried to explain that what he'd looked back and saw as a reminder of his foolishness had changed over time. "Either way, I like the sound of it."

Feeling like he should feel complimented Rōjūrō got to his feet, "It does fit." He nodded and pointed toward the _shoji_ out into the hall. "I'm going to go make sure my things get to the right room."

"Things? Do we got enough room?"

"It's not that much!"


	4. Another Rescue

**A/N : **Yes I'm working on my other FFs, but meanwhile more Love Heroism!

* * *

Perhaps in the eyes of a noble the two mammoth trunks weren't much in the way of belongings, but to a man like Aikawa (who owned only the clothes on his back) the room was soon full of Rōjūrō. There was a stiff indifference in the handful of men transporting the trunks past him, all of them wearing uniforms the most brilliant hue of violet Aikawa had seen, even in nature.

The mattress they'd provided the students was insane. Aikawa had once or twice rested in town - on beds even - and they hadn't been much of a step up from the ground in comfort. There was even a pillow, which was an item he'd never seen before today. He was stretched out in his alcove, staring at the ceiling and not finding it as entertaining as the usual stretch of sky he was accustomed to, when Rōjūrō returned from wherever he'd been for several hours.

Aikawa had just gotten used to the pair of very large bound wooden trunks when Rōjūrō's presence literally filled the room, his _reiatsu_ enough to get the other man's spiritual pressure to take notice. The blond's otherwise silent entrance would have gone undetected if it hadn't been for the edge to his _reiatsu_ and the fact that he was upset enough to have shitty control. "Uh-oh," Aikawa said as he opened his eyes and looked up to see the look on his roommate's face.

If looks could kill.

When the noble simply moved over to his trunks and started manhandling them as if they weighed nothing Aikawa sat up and turned toward him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Came short and sharp. "Everything's. Fine."

Aikawa couldn't help but feel that everything was far from fine, he was even starting to sense nuances to the golden-haired man's mood, he was really starting to enjoy the growing skill with his _reiatsu_. "Huh…really now?"

With a mumble about the incompetence of the attendants that had moved his trunks he took one of them and turned it on it's side, making it taller than it was wide, as if it should have been that way in the first place. "Yes!" He turned and snapped. "Really!"

Holding both hands up in a supplicating gesture Aikawa shook his head, "Whatever it was I didn't do it."

At his roommate's words and gesture Rōjūrō positively deflated, his larger-than-life anger left him all in a long sighing breath. "You're right," Rōjūrō threw up his hands and moved to flop down on the foot of Aikawa's futon. "My father made sure that if I were to gain admittance to the Academy that none of my instruments would be allowed to be moved here."

"Shit we only got so much room," Aikawa tried to joke but the look Rōjūrō shot him was anything but happy. "Sorry."

"No," Rōjūrō shook his head. "It's you who must forgive me for snapping, I'm just frustrated."

"Maybe your father will change his mind after a month or two of hard work?"

"Months!" Rōjūrō gave a loud groan of exasperation and fell over from his sitting position, laying at angles to Aikawa. "Don't say that."

"I was tryin' to make you feel better," Aikawa admitted twisting a bit at the waist to catch the other man's eye through the unbound strands of his golden hair.

"The effort is appreciated; I just don't think I can be consoled about being totally cut off from music…my babies…" The blond grabbed Aikawa's pillow and buried his head underneath it.

This time Aikawa just stayed quiet, listening as Rōjūrō grumbled nonsensical things into the pillow, every once and a while a word like 'unfair' or 'callous' would carry to his ear. He snickered a bit at the man's behavior and then commented, "Too bad you can't sing then."

Out of the blue Aikawa felt something that had been soft while laying still on his mattress but had definite heft when wielded as a weapon, specifically a pillow swung at the back of his head. "Who says I can't?!"

"Oi! I never heard you! How was I supposed to know?" Aikawa mumbled turning to aim a half-hearted glare at Rōjūrō.

The noble managed to look sheepish putting the pillow back in its proper place at the head of the bed. "Well I **can**…I have perfect pitch too," He shot Aikawa a look that dared him to argue. "That's actually a decent idea."

"Gee, thanks," Aikawa said with a soft shake of his head.

"That's not what I meant," Rōjūrō protested.

"Naw I get it," He crossed his arms over his chest casually and looked away as if affronted. "I insulted you, you insult me."

"I didn't mean it at all the way you're thinking Love; honestly…oh…I mean Aikawa sorrysorry…" Rōjūrō's voice drifted over the other man's shoulder, a muffled sound of dismay shortly after it. "Really…" He said imploringly. When he received no answer he made the sound again and Aikawa felt a hand on his shoulder. "Aikawa?"

"Hn?" Aikawa turned as if nothing were amiss, as he met soft purple eyes over his own shoulder and the pale knuckle of the noble's hand the fingers there tightened. "I know…jus' messin' with you," He let the smallest of grins grace his lips and he gently shrugged off the hand and got to his feet to leave the room.

"Where are you off to?"

"Gonna get to know this place on my own," Aikawa paused at the doorway. "You wanna tag along?"

"I would love to…" Rōjūrō winced as he said it, and Aikawa wondered how long he would be able to mess with the noble about the inadvertent naming. "Um, how about I catch up…I'm going to change clothes."

"Have it yer away," Aikawa nodded and lifted his hand in farewell before leaving down the hall. The noble hardly looked like he'd worn the clothes on him more than a few hours, they were still as impeccable and crisp as they had when Rōjūrō had shown up at _Shinō_. As he wandered, his bare feet sounding on the hardwood floor of the hall Aikawa let his feet pick the direction since they were so good at it, mind recalling that even after shedding them in a bordello the blond had come out of it looking just as put together.

"Come on now stay together," A voice caught his attention and he looked around catching sight of a gaggle of what could only be first year students like himself. Anyone he'd seen up until that point had either been in the students' uniform or the faculty grey, and all of the some odd twenty collected in front of a large pink-haired student in blue and white or the one the dark-haired girl from the entrance exam, Lisa in white and red, wore the clothes that they had arrived in.

"Aikawa-_kōhai_," Lisa called as her sharp spectacled eyes caught sight of the new student almost hidden around the turn in the corridor. "We're just starting the orientation tour, join us!"

* * *

Rōjūrō carefully tucked in his _obi_ and checked his reflection in the mirrored lid of his vanity trunk. Finding every layer and belt in place he turned to catch up to Aikawa. He was only just around the corner from his quarters when he ran right into a familiar chest. Strong capable arms curled around his narrow waist, pulling him closer as he tried to step back with an apology.

"No apologies," Mira's voice caught Rōjūrō's attention and he looked up into his silver eyes full of laughter.

With a rueful smile Rōjūrō attempted to step back again only to have those arms tighten. "Mira."

"Yadōmaru-_senpai_ should be around here somewhere doing the first years' orientation tour…" Mira said in an offhand fashion. "You should let Aikawa know."

"That sounds like fun but Aikawa's already gone to show himself around."

"That's too bad," Mira maneuvered them back down the hall toward Rōjūrō's new quarters. "Are you settling in all right?"

Noticing the direction of their steps Rōjūrō put on the brakes, "Just fine…I was just on my way to find Aikawa."

"He'll be back," Mira cajoled, succeeding in herding the other blond into a less occupied off-shoot of the hall, the _kōhai's_ back flat against the wall as his _senpai_ leaned over him. "Does he know how much of a deviate you are?"

The blush that had been creeping onto Rōjūrō's face at his old crush's nearness, came to a screeching halt and quickly receded at his words. "E-excuse me?"

"Aikawa. Does he know he has to worry about you molesting him in the night?" Mira teased.

Rōjūrō made a half-hearted attempt to push him away, his hand smacking into Mira's shoulder only to be ignored. "You didn't seem to mind."

"What can I say?" Mira leaned in, his breath hot and shiver-inducing as it slid down the neck of Rōjūrō's _kimono_. "You opened my eyes."

Rōjūrō would always be happy to hold that title for Mira, the First Man so to speak. It would have had more meaning had the title stayed the Only Man, but after the younger man had widened his crush's field of choice Mira had gone on to indulge as equally as he had with noble and commoner's daughters.

The night had been magical, since Mira had held a place in Rōjūrō's heart since he'd known what it was like to love someone outside of his family, but also eye-opening. There was a reason Mira had been the very last person Rōjūrō had kissed, let have the intimacy of lips touching, faces brushing, mouth devouring another's breath…he had passed nothing else up between then and now however.

That tryst had also caused the demolition of the crazy pedestal Rōjūrō had made for the older boy, enabling him to return to the brotherly friendship they'd had.

Up until now apparently.

"I'm glad I helped you grow," Rōjūrō murmured, making sure to meet the slightly taller man's gaze so his point would carry across. "Except I'm no longer interested."

"Don't lie to me," Mira placed a hand on the wall near his _kōhai's_ head, his body very soon pressing Rōjūrō's into the wall. "Word is you're still visiting Tani's in the 38th."

Since the most recent word was supposed to be kept a secret to avoid scandal Rōjūrō only hissed, "Why? Did Tani mention me while he was servicing you?"

A quiet but kind of unrestrained chuckle came from Mira and he closed the distance to speak against the upper part of the shorter man's jaw. "Unlike you Tani knows better than to talk with his mouth full." He moved to transfer the end of the sentence to the younger man's lips, only to feel resistance in Rōjūrō's entire body and spiritual pressure.

"Then how about I'm not interested in doing this again with **you** Mira," Came out in a rushed whisper while lips recoiled from such a connection, lavender eyes earnest as silver sought them out in rejected bewilderment. "Please don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"I don't think I could be honestly," Mira confessed with a grin that put lecherous to shame, especially when it was matched with said hardness suddenly very obvious through both their _hakama_ against a jutting hip.

"Mi-ra…" Rōjūrō murmured brokenly, fingers moving up to grip the taller man's shoulders not managing to either push or pull him. "S-stop."

"Oi!" Aikawa's voice boomed in the smaller hallway catching both blonds' attentions thankfully. He wasn't looking very pleased, or doing a particularly spectacular job of controlling his _reiatsu_. "The lady said 'no' _senpai_," He barked moving close enough to physically help Mira decide to move away if he had to.

"Love-I mean Aikawa I don't-"

"Really?" Mira turned a little away from Rōjūrō, focusing on the level of his spiritual pressure, letting it rise, letting it push on Aikawa. "Do you even know what I'm doing to you?" He asked as the sudden spike in spiritual pressure quickly overcame the small bit Aikawa had accidentally let spill.

The air did that not-so-nifty trick of turning into sand while inside his lungs; it was much more abrasive for some reason. Aikawa quickly let his own _reiatsu_ grow, now that he knew the trick to it he could just go until he reached…There went the sand. "Yamamoto guy said I had to know how to breathe here."

"How about…" Mira lifted a hand. "_Bakudō_ number one," He pointed at the very center of Aikawa's chest before finishing with, "_Sai!_"

Rōjūrō watched dismayed as the _kidō_ wrenched his would-be rescuer's arms back, binding them together in the small of his back. "Mira stop this please."

Ignoring his _kōhai_ Mira moved to grab Aikawa's arm, just above the elbow, "Too bad all your _reiatsu's_ good for is bluster." At this distance silver eyes easily saw how the other man's muscles strained against the binding _kidō_. "Go ahead and try…get free…I'll give you one shot-"

"Izuru-sama, I beg your pardon," A familiar voice resounded in the larger hall behind them.

Mira spun to catch sight of Kisuke Urahara as the _fukutaichō_ came into sight. "Urahara-_fukutaichō_."

"Give him here," Kisuke held a hand out toward Aikawa.

With a frown Mira pushed Aikawa at the _fukutaichō _who easily caught him when he couldn't balance himself with bound arms. "_Gomenasai_."

Both Rōjūrō and Aikawa remained silent in the face of the apology, the former glaring at his childhood friend while the later continued to try and brute force a binding _kidō_.

Kisuke let Aikawa lean back against him and as they both peered at the sneering Mira the _fukutaichō_ whispered in his ear. "It's a binding _kidō_, just try focusing your spiritual pressure here…" He said as he gently touched a sensitive spot on Aikawa's inner wrist, then he surprised Aikawa by shoving him back toward his adversary.

Quickly Aikawa did as he was told; at the same time he pulled with his arms in time to free his hands. He continued toward Mira one large step eating up the space between them moments before Aikawa's meaty fist snapped forward and caught the noble in what turned out to be his glass jaw.

"Oh!" Rōjūrō gasped as Mira crumbled to the floor.

"That concludes out impromptu _hakuda_ lesson," Kisuke said in a teacher-like tone as he moved toward the two, ushering the both of them with a hand in the small of their backs. "Don't you two have a tour to attend?"

"Started already," Aikawa explained.

Instead of pushing them toward the tour group Kisuke was already heading toward their quarters. "Well I'll just have to get my captain and she can show you around, she has a uniquely detailed knowledge of the Academy compound." He stopped them at their _shoji_ and slid it open with his toe. "You both calm down…I'll check on Izuru-kun, and go find Yoruichi and bring her back here."

"A'rite," Aikawa nodded as Kisuke pushed them both inside and closed the _shoji_ behind them. As soon as they were alone, instead of chastising the noble, asking if he was all right, or even talking about what had just happened, "Oi, stop havin' a fit every time you call me Love."

"Wha…I don't know what you mean," Rōjūrō tried, still looking at Aikawa a little surprised, which was odd since the blond had seen his roommate fight.

"All I'm sayin' is…you gave me the damn thing, of any one person…" Aikawa leaned forward and purposefully met lavender eyes. "I mean **one person**…shouldn't you use it?"

"Really?"

Aikawa only nodded once then went on to ask, "What the hell was that binding _kidō_ bullshit?"

The noble kindly let the subject be changed. "It's a powerful skill…you can shape your _reiatsu_ with words, make it do things like bind someone, harm someone…there's shields too I believe…my mother's a master at it."

"She teach you anything?"

"No, I leaned a lot about the idea of it, but I've never said any incantations," Rōjūrō turned and started toward his belongings, pulling open the trunk that was sitting on it's side, unintentionally showing Aikawa the large mirror fit into the lid. If Rōjūrō stepped back far enough he could see his entire body in it, which he did, checking himself over for evidence of being roughly handled…not that Mira had gotten much rough handling in before he'd been interrupted. "_Okaasan_ made me memorize the ones I was allowed to know."

Deciding this _kidō_ sounded like something he needed to learn Aikawa asked, "How long 'til they teach me that here?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if they started this year…all it takes is rudimentary control of one's spiritual pressure…in fact the simpler _kidōs_ help some to fine-tune their skill," Rōjūrō pushed the trunk closed again like a giant book.

"Ryota, the _shinigami_ guy that told me about this place had a sword…they hand those out if you get into the ranks?"

There was a loud wrap of knuckles on the frame of the _shoji_ before Kisuke slid it open and stepped back to allow Yoruichi to appear in the doorway with a ridiculously flourished bow that got him swatted by the princess. "You get your first sword in your _zanjutsu_ lesson you don't get to use it in a spar until second year," Yoruichi gestured toward Kisuke who put a hand to the katana shaped sword sheathed at his side and partially unsheathed it. "Most people keep the sword they get…others get a feel for something different." She pushed aside her captain's _haori_ to show the much shorter wakizashi-sized _zanpakutō_ for a moment before letting it fall back into place.

"_Domo_ for the tour," Aikawa murmured to Yoruichi.

* * *

Although both Yoruichi and Kisuke had the semi-accelerated version of the six year curriculum that nobles were treated to if they had enough money, the tour the two of them made was detailed. Both of the new students still felt they would get lost if they navigated the Academy grounds but they were developing a sense of direction that would only help them when they needed it.

Most of the classes were in the upper levels of the central hub of the building, some of them would move around depending on the needs of the day's scheduled lesson (say an advance _hohō_ lesson outside where students needed _shunpo_ space).

The first few weeks would be mostly lectures and reading, then tests on what was gleaned from those two sources. The following months would bring in some practical work but still mostly lectures and reading, with the exception (mostly) of _hakuda_.

Yoruichi covered little things like the central area of their dormitory where the public bath was, separated by sex but otherwise low on privacy unless one strove for it. There was the spot both Yoruichi and Kisuke had dubbed the, "Best Place to Lose Oneself," which was a hill overlooking the _kidō_ courtyard, underneath a spreading flowery tree. There was the kitchen and the dinning hall which wasn't always utilized by everyone since the cafeteria delivered to personal quarters at a student's request.

To go along with all of the common knowledge touring locations Yoruichi had a few not-so-common ones to go along with it. There were numerous shortcuts, hidden exits and even small dead spaces where things were still being concealed by unknown students that had come across it.

In one of those hidden crawlspaces was a surprise. "You didn't tell me you were playing too!" Mashiro's voice was unmistakable even if the bit of red showing from her Academy uniform _hakama_ was a bit homogenous. She rolled out of the tight space and didn't even seem to notice Kisuke or Yoruichi before she was throwing herself into Urahara's arms.

"Hara-_senpai_!" Became muffled as she tried to hug the blond into oblivion. "You get to hide now."

"Maybe later Mashiro we're giving Aikawa-kun and Rōjūrō-kun here tours of the Academy," Yoruichi gestured to the younger students. "I'd say we were almost done unless you could think of something."

"You're pretty good at showing all the good stuff…and some of the boring stuff like the library," Mashiro admitted making a face at the idea of the library.

"Oh how could we have forgotten the library," Yoruichi turned to Kisuke who was pretended to be offended at his own forgetfulness.

Of course along the course of the day the two learned more than just the layout of the place. There was information about the classes, tips on getting on a particular teacher's good side and for Aikawa basics that seemed common knowledge to everyone else.

There were questions of course, so many about _shinigami_ and spiritual pressure, even some of the rules and mechanics of Soul Society, the World of the Living, Hueco Mundo, Heaven and Hell that Aikawa hadn't had anyone to answer while spending most of his waking moments alone or avoiding trouble (i.e. people).

Mashiro accompanied them to the library and took over the talking part of the tour, her information on the day-to-day of the Academy inexhaustible, along with the girl's voice. It took what Mashiro thought was a Kensei Sighting to distract the green-haired girl and send her very suddenly on her own way the opposite direction of the library.

"Damn that girl can talk," Aikawa said aloud since no one seemed willing to say it.

"That she can," Yoruichi said with a chuckle. "She definitely has her own opinion and is unafraid of voicing it to others…repeatedly…and at length…it's almost like when Kisuke starts going on about his experiments."

"Hey now," Kisuke pretended offense again before opening one of the large wooden doors into the library, it's size only dwarfed by the _Seireitei_ Library and the Kuchiki Archive respectively. "You know good things come from them."

"Sometimes yes," Yoruichi admitted easily. "Sometimes," She reiterated as their tour abruptly ran into the official one. "Yadōmaru-kun that can't be you," She suddenly said loudly.

The words threw the young _senpai_ off her measured description of what the library might be useful for and even how to loan out a book. Spectacles flashed as the dark-haired girl noticed Yoruichi and surprised the first years that had seen her be nothing but professional, run in the library and throw herself into a hug with a noble in public. "Yoruichi-_senpai_!"

Yoruichi merely hugged the girl back, pressing a soft sisterly kiss to the top of her head before the girl remembered her manners and stood back. "You're still observing any chance you get?"

"Always," Lisa nodded; those that knew her understood that to mean the girl's insatiable hunger for knowledge, either from books or from people themselves.

Being the youngest through _Shinō_ so far had gotten the smart girl an opportunity to find a mentor like Yoruichi Shihōin. Yoruichi the princess that gave her friend's tips on spying…outside of a tiny fury body (since the shape-shifting wasn't really common knowledge). Lisa would be the first to tell anyone that Yoruichi's larger form wasn't any kind of hindrance on the princess's skill either.

"We were just showing these two around," Yoruichi gestured toward where Aikawa and Rōjūrō stood with Kisuke.

"Not me," The blond _shinigami_ objected. "I know how to get to all of Watanabe-_sensei's_ classrooms and fields…he was the only one that gave me shit."

"He dropped half of them and picked up Yamamoto's field," The pink-haired student was taller than any of them, Aikawa watched him bring his hands together in front of him to bow over apologetically for interrupting.

They were introduced to Hachigen Ushōda, sixth year, who finished the tour guide malarkey about the library and let the students go explore the bookshelves, asking to meet at the exit in an hour to see the last stop of the tour, the medical wing.

Lisa continued while he was dismissing them with, "Hachigen works there so he can show them all kinds of procedures that'll help keep them from doing dumb things in class."

"How about you?" Kisuke asked, not being as in touch with his _kōhai_ as his captain was.

"Our Lisa-kun's already doing administration for the Academy," Yoruichi answered for the loquacious girl. "Today was the first time a student clerk was allowed to work for Old Man Yamamoto."

Lisa tried to distract any eyes from the blush on her face, partially covering it up by adjusting her glasses on her nose. "And I found out Minoru Iba would rather be a professor here than follow in his mother Third Seat Chikane's footsteps into the _Gotei_."

"She was the last one to know," Kisuke showed that he was eavesdropping even from across the room and Yoruichi treated him with a kiss to the cheek. He clamped a hand over the spot and pretended to be scandalized, "_Taichō_! There are others watching!"

Yoruichi waved at him dismissing the idea that she should care about an audience, "Only _gotei_ here is you and I…and Lisa, but she knows the value of keeping secrets about others…right?" She turned to look at Lisa who was only smiling, having easily learned one of Yoruichi's basics lessons long ago. "See?"

"Also…I'm still just honorarily in the eighth," Lisa reminded everyone listening. "I have to graduate first."

"You ain't much younger than Rōjūrō 'nd me," Aikawa protested, knowing that the girl was near their age but had to have been close to graduating from the Academy, meaning she had been where they stood at the beginning five or six years their junior.

"No I'm not," Lisa aimed brilliant teal eyes at him, and it was the first time she let the glare of the lights not obscure their color while doing so. "But I'm still your _senpai_," Came out more than a little authoritative and Aikawa couldn't help the hint of a grin that touched his face, especially when something that could only be longing peeked out from behind the curiosity and the look shot straight to his groin.

"I'll try 'nd remember," Aikawa nodded once and easily saw that Lisa hadn't missed the mirror of his expression.

"Our little Lisa-kun," Kisuke's voice teased and with a tilt of her dark head, Lisa's sultry eyes were gone behind the glass of her spectacles.

Right beside him Yoruichi put a hand on Aikawa's shoulder, leaning in as the dirty blond and raven-haired duo drew nearly the library's whole attention as their voices rose in volume. Aikawa himself was distracted and hardly heard the princess's voice when she leaned in a little and murmured, "I want to talk to you."

Proving he wasn't at all fooled by the jovial discussion the library was being treated to about the size of the various endowments of both of them (mostly complicated technical names of brain parts), Rōjūrō's lavender gaze trained in on the two as Yoruichi took Aikawa's elbow to guide him into the bookshelves.

Both of them seemed to feel the curious stare and each looked back at Rōjūrō. Aikawa shrugged and continued walking as if letting the blond know he was clueless about what Yoruichi intended, the princess mouthing the words, "We'll be right back."

It didn't ease the noble's anxious curiosity.

"Yadomaru-_kōhai_!" Hachigen's usually hushed voice actually rose to sound commanding and chastising all at once, just with the girl's name.

Both Kisuke and Lisa dissolved into soft but unrestrained laughter, attempting to muffle their mirth with their hands or the long sleeves of their uniforms, as if it had been some inside joke of theirs.

"Oh damn," Kisuke huffed and looked around. "Where-?"

Rōjūrō threw a single thumb over his shoulder pointing toward where Aikawa and Yoruichi had disappeared, "They'll be back apparently."

* * *

Aikawa let his eyes move back and forth over the books he passed, having enough knowledge to know what most of them said, even if his mind was occupied with the hand on his elbow, guiding him until they stopped in the dead-ended aisle. There were places to sit, a small table, and a view into the courtyard outside.

"First off, don't think about it," Yoruichi's voice said very no-nonsense as soon as they were decidedly alone.

With a shake of his head and a small chuckle he shot back, "I have no idea what yer talkin' about."

"Lisa-kun is not available publically," Yoruichi grumbled, now more irritated but thankfully not at Aikawa it seemed.

"The hell does that mean?"

"She's betrothed to my…well he's sort of a brother," With a shake of her purple head she cast golden eyes toward Aikawa, catching his gaze. "Its part of a deal she made with her mother so she could be allowed to enroll at _Shinō…_She had to submit to the idea of her betrothal, they've been promised to each other since Sōjun's younger brother died."

"S'the guy she's stuck with?" Aikawa asked belaying any laid back uninterested façade he'd put forward up until that point with his question.

"Whoever _senpai_ marries will be very happy, once whoever it is gets used to being with a member of one of the four noble houses," Yoruichi easily saw the questions Aikawa held back, she hadn't missed one of his tells the entire tour. "There's more than four of course but there's only four really powerful ones."

The princess gave him a quick run through of the four larger noble families (hers included), some of the smaller ones that still held clout (Ōtoribashi the first on that list), going on to explain that her behavior was atypical as far as one of the four noble houses' usual power-players. "They can have fun, but you could never tell by looking at them," Yoruichi smiled a little fondly, trying to forget the obligation she'd had to say something to him about Lisa. She went on to say, "My poor _Otochan_ is as set against it as Lisa was, unfortunately he'll do what he's told."

"He's got a girl?" Aikawa surprised her by asking.

"Hm," Golden eyes flashed with mischievous glee at the astute question. "How did you know?"

"Don't," He shook his head.

"Yes he does, sweet girl from a smaller less genteel noble family Matsuo Kokoa," Yoruichi seemed pleased to think about the girl, Aikawa nodded as he realized that the princess before him was one of the only people on Lisa and this Sōjun guy's side. Atypical.

"Message received," Aikawa gave a nod of his head, almost a bow. "I won't forget to lock the door."

Yoruichi laughed aloud, her hand slapping into Aikawa's back as she almost doubled-over with it. "Glad to hear it." She took deep breaths to calm herself returning her topic to more tour-related things, mostly where to go next.

"There a music room here?"


	5. Tea and Gossip

**A/N: **Here's a little more LoveLisa flirting blink and you'll miss it...

* * *

Somehow being the opposite of musically inclined Yoruichi had no idea if the mostly combat-oriented academy had a music room. Then she and Kisuke had gotten called away by hell butterfly from the _gotei_ and Rōjūrō and Aikawa decided to see the last part of the official version of the orientation tour around the medical wing.

It was Aikawa's newness to it, and a repeat of his desire to learn _kidō_ after watching someone use it to heal, that lead to the perfect opportunity for Lisa to "meet him later to show him a bit of beginner first aid _kidō_."

For some reason Aikawa felt like he should keep a look out for reproving noble eyes around every corner.

Damn that part in him…it was what kept him from walking away when he noticed a fight in the distance (or a naked blond man not so distant)…it told him he wasn't going to do anything with the spoken-for woman…well maybe some _kidō_…if he was lucky.

"So is that all you have to wear?" Rōjūrō asked as they waited for Lisa to show up from her meeting with Yasu on behalf of the student board.

Expecting that question to rub him the wrong way Aikawa was surprised with the sincere concern on the blond's face when the other man turned to face him. "Yeah."

"You say that as if that's not a big deal," Rōjūrō murmured with one of those frowns without moving his mouth.

"I'll have the uniform," Aikawa wasn't pleased with its look but he really wasn't that picky with clothes.

"Oh dear," Rōjūrō shook his head, golden hair tossing with the vehemence of the gesture. "There must be something I…" He turned to look over at his two trunks, but Aikawa saw straight though him.

"Yer noble silks ain't gonna fit me," Aikawa laughed.

"You don't know!" Rōjūrō closed the distance between them, his hands moving to grip Aikawa by the shoulders. "You're a bit taller than me but-Oh!" He tried to argue but as his nimble fingers moved in a measuring way over the curve of the other man's shoulders he encountered Aikawa's upper arms and the muscles there. "Um…hoh…" Lavender eyes met brown and Aikawa felt those long fingers dig appreciatively into his biceps. "N-never mind." Definitely flustered the noble turned and moved to answer the soft knock at the _shoji_ door.

Aikawa watched after the other man with a soft shake of his head seeing a male uniform at the _shoji _he figured it was the tea Rōjūrō had thought to ask for on their way through the dinning hall. He moved to the small, low table placed almost in the center of the room, moving the books and scrolls Rōjūrō and he had gotten from the library at most of the older students' behest.

Placing the tray on the table Rōjūrō sat and started to serve the tea. "I'll think of something," He said into the quiet, continuing on about Aikawa's lack of clothing, his eyes still very focused on his hands as he moved them back and forth in the process of preparing their tea.

"Don't worry," Aikawa waved the idea away as another knock sounded near the _shoji_.

"Aikawa-_kōhai_," Lisa was smiling as she came into view through the open door eyes scanning for and finding the precarious stack of library escapees dumped on Aikawa's futon. "Did you read any of those?"

"No way," Aikawa shook his head stepping back out of her way so she could enter and he closed the door behind her. "I hope you didn't think that was gonna actually happen."

"I'd hoped," Lisa teased with a surprisingly strong bump of her shoulder to Aikawa's. "You can read, can't you?" Her question was matter-of-fact, nothing even resembling pity or superiority in her tone, as if it was something she'd rectify if she had to and with no trouble.

"Yeah."

"Who taught you?" Rōjūrō murmured, as Lisa and Aikawa each took a side of the table, a cup of steaming tea already in position for each of them.

As seemed the norm with surprised questions aimed at something he'd done or said without thinking, Aikawa shrugged. "Just do…"

Lisa surprised them both by wrenching her glasses away meeting Aikawa's widened gaze with her bare eyes. "That's fascinating…You must have been taught when you were alive."

The silence that followed those words spoken in such a reverent tone was so quiet that it screamed in their ears. Lisa didn't notice and quickly went on to explain the theories on a spirit's "muscle memory" so to speak.

"I did get the feelin' I was doin' stuff I'd done before…even though I couldn't remember before wakin' up in that…cave…" He looked up and both sets of eyes were on him, both equally as brilliant with curiosity about his words one about the meaning of those words and the other about the meaning of hearing those words. The intimacy of the moment was palpable; none of them could say if it was errant spiritual pressure or what that gave the moment such weight.

"You awoke in a cave?" Rōjūrō's voice was soft and soon deep brown eyes were looking quizzically at him, more for the melancholy in the noble's voice than the question.

"Yeah," Nodding Aikawa lifted his cup and sipped the still-piping-hot beverage, eyes still on Rōjūrō's. "Up on this small bunch of mountains…thick woods…lotsa fuckin' bears…"

Lisa's voice interjected with, "And nobody told you they were bears…"

"I felt it for everything at first…walkin', squinting into the sun 'nd shit…" Aikawa thought about those first few minutes of this new "life" he'd woken up into. "Fightin'…felt like the freshest…s'why I think I died doin' it." Coming back to himself Aikawa realized he'd been staring into Rōjūrō's crisp purple eyes and he lowered his gaze to his tea.

With social skills drilled into him by his governess and mother, Rōjūrō kept himself from showing that his heart was thudding in his chest as if he'd fought such a fight, for his life. He also barely kept his eyes from tearing over as he tried to distract himself with his scorching tea and gulped it without thinking.

"That's amazing, kinda jealous I'll admit," Lisa's hand covered Aikawa's where it curled around his cup. "I was born in _Rukongai_ but it was from my ma."

"Though you were…" Aikawa wondered if he should mention much of the conversation he'd had with Yoruichi. "Ain't you a noble like Goldie here?"

"No," Rōjūrō said simply to the nick name.

"No?" Aikawa lifted one eyebrow eyes flickering toward Rōjūrō's which were still honed in on his teacup.

"No."

With a soft giggle Lisa answered, "I'm third generation; my family's always had above average _reiatsu_…its soo romantic," Lisa rolled her eyes as she slipped her glasses back on. "My pa rescued the youngest daughter of a noble and they fell in love…Yadōmaru's married into nobility."

Since one of the subjects of the tour had been the difference between the souls of _Rukongai_ and those in _Seireitei_ and one of the major differences had been if they had been born in Soul Society outside of the Cycle of Life or if they had been interrupted in their way through the same Cycle. Aikawa brought this up wondering exactly what the real answer was, and Lisa seemed to be the type with an answer.

"That's kind of true," Lisa said with a slow nod. "My ma had to have me to prove pa could hold his own…Having enough spiritual pressure to create a new soul…that's integral…Being that confirmation for my parents…Well more specifically my ma-getting her back into Jiji-sama's palace, it's made for some over-protectiveness."

"S'why yer betrothed?"

"You sneak!" Lisa gasped and pointed an accusing finger at Aikawa. "Have you been talking to Yoruichi-_senpai_?"

"Little."

The _kōhai_ did that thing where she examined something behind the glare of her glasses, this time Aikawa. "Does it seem like a hassle?"

"What? You bein' engaged 'nd all that secret love bullshit?"

With a bark of laughter, "Yes! What else could I possibly be talking about?"

With a shrug Aikawa answered, "Plenty of shit…"

"Secret love isn't all it's cracked up to be," Rōjūrō's voice murmured almost inaudible from the other side of the small table, his eyes firmly on the whitening knuckles of his hand on the edge of the tabletop. "Mira was all about clandestine," Came even quieter.

Aikawa swung his gaze away from Lisa the _senpai_ almost felt the fizzle of whatever had started to spark between them. "So you two were…?"

"No we **weren't**," Rōjūrō shook his head until he had to push strands of gold from his face. "Boyhood crush…Lots of saké…horrible, horrible decisions," He summed up, signaling the end of his words with a deep draw from his tea, which was the perfect temperature this time around.

"So you didn't know he was a prick?" Aikawa surprised the blond enough to get him to sputter into his beverage.

"Love!"

"Uh-huh…" Aikawa nodded. "So you didn't?"

Rōjūrō treated him to a punch to the upper arm nearly too fast for the other man to see, instead of being as ineffectual as the one Mira had been given Aikawa yelped in surprised pain and grabbed his own arm. "So who are you betrothed to Yadōmaru-_senpai_?" Rōjūrō purred innocently as he poured himself more tea.

"Kuchiki."

Blond eyebrows flew upwards as Rōjūrō tried sipping his tea again. "Sōjun Kuchiki…wow…"

"So didn't I come here to do something besides gossip like we're a bunch of old noble ladies?" Lisa asked shooting both of them a look.

"Oh sure…let me know if you need help teaching Love any _kidō_," Rōjūrō teased as he finished his tea.

"I'm surprise your mother let you do _kidō-_"

"She didn't," Aikawa ruined the joke and Rōjūrō threw his hands up in exaggerated defeat. "What!"

"She didn't know that silly," Rōjūrō sighed in exasperation and got up from the table to rummage in the larger of his trunks.

"What are you up to?" Aikawa shook his head at the noble and made himself turn back to Lisa who was nursing her tea with a disgruntled look on her face. "Sorry he's worried about my wardrobe."

"I have this _kimono_ you could sleep in at least…its loose-fitting-"

"Oh I was just talking to Yasu about that," Lisa raised the level of her voice to catch Rōjūrō's attention. "Aikawa-_kōhai _isn't the only one that came to the entrance exam with just the clothes on their backs."

"That's horrid Yadōmaru-_senpai_," Rōjūrō let the trunk close, returning to his spot on the table. "I have plenty of clothes-"

Lisa quickly shook her head, "Yasu has an allotment of funds for leisure clothes, not many but enough with the addition of a large supply of staples and Academy uniform suitable for both cold and hot seasons."

One of Rōjūrō's _tabi-ed_ toes nudged at Aikawa's bare foot, "And shoes?"

"I said staples," Lisa nodded. "There aren't as many scholarship students as indicated when the candidate list was formulated, so there was a surplus. I was trying to convince Yasu to keep it and use it for more leisure clothes or to add it to the emergency fund for those that ruin their uniform's beyond repair."

"Oi how would they do that?" Aikawa asked curiously uncurling his foot enough to nudge back, tea set rattling as Rōjūrō's feet proved ticklish even through socks, his knee jerking up into the table. It was the only evidence of the noble's reaction besides surprise at the jump of the table, which sent Lisa in to a soft giggle.

"More than likely sword tears, blood from those kinds of wounds…um…burns…" Lisa fiddled with her glasses as her head tilted to the side, thinking over the situations where one could ruin a sturdy Academy uniform.

"Burns?"

"Without sufficient focus a _kidō_ spell can blow up in the caster's face…the more spiritual pressure one has to put into the incantation, the bigger the bang," As she spoke Lisa slipped her glasses back off and started to fiddle with them as if she could twist them into a different shape.

Distracted with the sudden return of a playful jab of _tabi-ed_-toe to the arch of his foot one word drew his attention, "Bang!" Aikawa turned to look at Rōjūrō who might have thought he succeeded at looking innocent but his roommate was starting to notice tells in the practiced-noble façade. "You didn't say anything about blowin' shit up."

"I believe I listed all the uses for _kidō_ that I knew of," Rōjūrō answered, actually letting out a bit of helpless mirth as Aikawa returned the toe prod again catching him in the perfect spot. "Damn you Love," He hissed with helpless laughter. "Truce."

Aikawa nodded and slid his empty cup forward set on pouring himself another cup only to be intercepted by Rōjūrō. "I wanted more tea."

"I know," Rōjūrō took the teapot and poured more tea, topping off Lisa and his. "And don't worry the booms don't pack much power at first."

"True," Lisa agreed taking a drink. "And if you control the level of intent it should hardly sting."

With a nod of understanding Aikawa nursed his tea, recalling one of the tour topics, things he might need to work on before he started exercises in class. He knew how to reach into that place he kept his spiritual pressure and pull it out; he was working on manipulating all aspects of it and only just understood how he might manipulate the intent of it. He grasped the protective intent, it was instinctual and there was really no attention necessary for Aikawa to increase the intensity of his will to defend himself.

It was anything else that he couldn't quite get. After using it his _reiatsu_ was starting to come more natural, focusing specifically on something was messing with the easy part he didn't think about so sort of still didn't know how he did. "I'm workin' on that," He admitted.

"Intent? It's tricky…mostly it comes from you…so it's hard to make it into something different…say you're trying to heal and your adrenaline is pumping from fighting…it can take a few moments to get it right," Lisa explained. "That's why real serious healing _kidō_ is only done by people with a certain level of calmness and reserve to their personality."

"Like that Hachigen-_senpai_," Aikawa recalled how mellow just the student's voice had been.

"Yes he is in Advanced _Kidō_ and a teacher's aide for the Beginner and Intermediate _Kidō_ classes," Lisa sighed as if pining after such education. "He even has a tutor session with so many students it's like a class of his own."

"Shit," Aikawa muttered impressed.

Rōjūrō nodded and pointed at Aikawa, "That's my line."

"Damn…Wait until Hachigen hears an Ōtoribashi was impressed with his skills **before** graduation," Lisa gave them a sly grin. "He idolizes your mother and just about the entire Tsukabishi house."

"I'll have to let _Okaasan_ know she has fans."

"She has a fan club," Lisa admitted. "Hachigen is president."

The blond's mouth opened into a little "o" of surprise before he started to laugh. "What is it you do there?"

"I have too many other clubs to attend…she is one of my favorite _kidō_ masters though," The hint of a blush touched the girl's face and Aikawa tried not to stare like a idiot when it made her look less like the studious upperclassman and more like a young woman. "Why doesn't she let you do _kidō_ Rōjūrō-sama?"

"Oh don't do that!" Rōjūrō waved off the honorific. "If you must then please recall I am your _kōhai_," He said with a soft upward tilt to the corners of his lips. "She always tells me that to really know _kidō_ there must be nothing secret between one and their spiritual pressure…She can tell I'm not striving for that…" Rōjūrō made a face. "Well that I **wasn't **striving."

"So is it a bad idea you teachin' us to do a little somethin'?" Aikawa asked. "I ain't gettin' you in trouble."  
"There's no rules about that in _kidō,_ the Tsukabishi noble house start their progeny as soon as they can speak to recite the incantations," Lisa assured him. "As far as school rules…well…" Here she paused to refit her glasses to her nose, as if it would resettle the studious façade. "There is only an hour volunteering for the Academy as punishment-which I already do in spades-and that is **if** I get caught."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," Rōjūrō nodded.

Lisa went on to explain that of all the _kidōs_, healing was the one that had to have the calming _reiatsu_. "Or in a bind, the intent has to be purely selfless…you give of yourself to heal the wound." She then went on to describe a cauterizing _kidō_ that worked really well on small wounds, the bigger the injury the more pain felt if the spiritual pressure and intent weren't calm.

"It works well if you don't have a bandage for a wound and no time to find one," Lisa went on to explain. "I use it all the time when I get paper cuts, but you can use it as long as the wound is within either one inch deep, five inches across, or two inches wide; anymore than that and you have to pause to relax your spiritual pressure."

"And the closer to one limit the less you have with the others," Rōjūrō tacked on to Lisa's explanation. "_Okaasan_ used to use that one when I fell down and scraped my knees…it always stung a little, especially when she was upset about the falling down part."

Then there was a numbing _kidō_ which had to have its haiku-sized incantation recited unless the caster was an advanced _kidō_ master. "Ninety-nine percent of the _kidō_ you do will have to have the incantation to be effective…some of them are longer."

"Damn, knew there was a reason you were so wordy," Aikawa said into the silence, casting a glance toward Rōjūrō.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō, third in succession for the title of twentieth Head of the Ōtoribashi clan?" Aikawa continued, "Shinō Academy First Year…"

"All right, all right!" Rōjūrō said with a wry twist of his lips.

"Your name is almost as long as most incantations," Lisa jumped in with a teasing smile. "Good to have practice, they can be tongue twisters."

"Part of me wants to learn, but…damn," Aikawa was sure it wasn't a surprise to either of them, even if they hadn't known each other long, that he was a man of few words.

"You just focus on the _hakuda_ and _zanjutsu_ and I'll help you with the rest," Lisa offered.

"You sound like your plate is already full Lisa-_senpai_," Rōjūrō protested for Aikawa, who had been thinking about saying something like that (then he realized that meant she already had few personal hours otherwise).

"We might be in the same division one day, I want to know you can pull your own weight," She drained her cup. "All right, that's all I've got until you…" Here she pointed at Aikawa. "Get better control of your _reiatsu_ both manipulating it and keeping hold of whatever intent you need..." She handed the teacup to Rōjūrō and caught his gaze. "You I expect to help."

"Of course," Rōjūrō nodded dutifully and Lisa laughed softly.

"Good…I'll see you two!" She gave Aikawa a pat on his shoulder before letting herself out.

Aikawa slid his cup forward a questioning look on his face, in answer Rōjūrō poured the last of the tea in. Before he could drink any however the noble took a sip, then set on putting the tea tray back together to leave outside the door. "Oi."

Rōjūrō looked over affecting an innocent bewilderment, "Hm?"

The expression had Aikawa fighting a grin. "Y'want the rest just say so," He said as he spied the blond's empty cup stacked with Lisa's.

"Not all of it," Rōjūrō protested with a shake of his head, getting up to take the tray to the _shoji_.

"Hey," Aikawa grumbled taking a gulp of tea before handing the cup back with one last drink left to the departing noble. "M'done with it."

Treating his new roommate to a slow upward tilt of his mouth into that heart-wrenching sad smile of his Rōjūrō took the cup with a murmured, "Thanks."


	6. Earnest Truth After Breakfast

Momentarily confused by the roof over his eyes Aikawa lay very still in his new futon, thinking over how he'd come to stare at wooden planking instead of stars.

Yesterday's events rolled through his mind and one corner of his lips twitched with a grin. _Maybe town don't always mean trouble…_He thought as he gave a full-body stretch.

"Do you dream?" A soft voice asked in the semi-dark.

With a small turn of his head he saw his new roommate, the blond hair impeccable; as were his clothes…Did he sleep? The noble had been laying in his futon last night so one could assume he'd slept at some point in the night…right?

"'Bout dark caves mostly," He admitted and at those words he sat up, the thin blanket he'd picked amongst the thicker ones that had been piled on his futon rolling down to pool in his lap.

"What do you mean?" Rōjūrō asked as he took note of the man's bare chest in the dim lighting. When he'd gotten up he hadn't turned the lights up very much and hesitated now thinking that perhaps Aikawa needed some privacy.

"Just darkness…drippin' water," Aikawa gave a shrug and ran his fingernails along his chest, scratching along his torso. "Not much else."

"Like the one you first woke up in?"

Having forgotten that he'd mentioned that yesterday Aikawa looked at the noble in surprise for a few silent moments, "Uh, yeah."

"How do you feel?"

"What?"

There came a sigh and then, "Does it feel like the day you woke up in the cave? Different? Comfortable? Scared?"

"Hm," Aikawa thought a moment, reaching for the shirt he'd discarded in a thoughtless pile at the foot of his bed in response to the stifling heat of indoors. "Tired…like I been doin' somethin' hard to do…exhausted sometimes."

Rōjūrō was quiet and after pulling his shirt on over his head Aikawa turned to toward the other man, who looked deep in thought, nodding his head in agreement. "I used to be tired in my dreams."

"Yeah?" Aikawa turned a little more fully toward the blond, interested in the similarities…from Yoruichi's tour he had learned just how unique dreamers were, no one without spiritual pressure had them, and just a few of the _reiatsu_-wielders themselves had dreams they could remember.

"Now I'm suffocating…still tired too…" He said the second part as if he had just realized it. "I couldn't really get past the idea of suffocating to death so I hadn't realized I was as bone-weary as I had been in the earlier dreams until just now talking to you about it."

"You actually die in yer dreams?"

"No," Rōjūrō shook his head, his unbound hair slipping over his shoulders. "I just can't breath the entire time."

"That's fucked up," Aikawa shook his head with a frown. "Y'hear anything?"

"I…" Rōjūrō tailed off his eyes sharp with curiosity. "I don't know…I'm just so concerned with the dying."

"But you don't die."

"No."

"So you dream about not bein' able to breath all night?"

"Yes."

"Well," Aikawa threw the blanket aside showing the worried blond that he had kept his drawstringed-pants on. "Then stop thinkin' about the dyin' part 'nd listen."

"Wha…" The noble stuttered a moment before going quiet as Aikawa got out of the futon, did a half-ass job of straightening the blankets on it before going to find a new tea tray outside the door along with an assortment of diced fruit large enough to feed two of him and then-some.

While Aikawa worked at balancing both the trays Rōjūrō went to raise the light thinking all the while of his roommate's offhandedly-delivered advice. "Do your dreams not feel very real?"

"I don't really know I guess," Aikawa set down the trays, watching as Rōjūrō took the tea set-up and started to pour them each tea. "M'just layin' in a cave."

"Explore," Rōjūrō ordered softly as he blew on his tea and sipped it.

"All right…I will if you'll listen."

With a soft exhalation of mirth Rōjūrō nodded and picked up his chopsticks. "I hope you can eat all of this."

"About as much as you could," Aikawa shrugged and picked one of the bowls up and tilted it up toward his face like a cup.

The only answer he received was to witness Rōjūrō pluck a single melon cube from his bowl to nibble at.

Although he had to put his bowl down to stare Aikawa didn't bother to hide his observation as the blond continued in much the same fashion, less than halfway through the bowl. Less than half a bowl and more than four cups of tea.

After dabbing his face with a cloth napkin the blond opened his mouth to speak only to have Aikawa hold up a hand. "What?"

"Eat."

Lavender eyes looked down at the bowl and a queasy look came on his pinched face. "I'm done."

"Don't waste."

"You can eat it can't you?" Rōjūrō teased and poured the second-to-last cup of tea in the pot.

"Yeah 'nd have the shits for days," Aikawa nodded.

"Oh…" He made a scrunched up face of displeasure at the imagery. "Not necessary," Rōjūrō squinted across the table to Aikawa.

"Get used to it sister," Aikawa finished off his bowl, taking Rōjūrō's to split the fruit inside it, dropping it back in front of the noble. "Eat."

"We aren't doing anything strenuous today, no class for two days," When there was no change in the other man's face Rōjūrō continued. "If I eat too much it turns into lead in my stomach."

"Later we'll stop by Noboru's office 'nd talk to her about meal size," Aikawa nodded toward the bowl in front of the noble. "Now you eat that."

Since the only person that could alter the meal delivery menu was the Head of Mess, Rōjūrō really couldn't argue about eating too much all the time. He gave an exasperated sigh that Aikawa felt was **his** by rights, then dug into the rest of the bowl with some gusto. "I'm staying close to you…within range of projectile vomit."

"That sounds gross, shut-up," Aikawa made a less-scrunched-more-scowl face of disgust at the noble's imagery. "Food. In. Your. Face."

"I am!"

"Right, cuz nobles talk with their dainty mouths full of food," Aikawa shot back, slurping the last of his breakfast and leaving the last half-cup of tea in the pot for Rōjūrō, snatching the second-to-last half even after having noticed the noble preferred to pour tea for everyone.

Shooting Aikawa his darkest look yet the blond finished the fruit and pushed the bowl toward Aikawa's. When the man pushed it back Rōjūrō grumbled, "What?"

Aikawa only pointed at the bowl which only had juice at the bottom, then stood and took the tray to set by the door.

"You're kidding," Rōjūrō made a face very close to a pout and tipped the bowl up to his lips too fast, juice dripping down his chin before he could slurp it up.

With a guffaw Aikawa took the bowl to put it with the other as Rōjūrō patted at the juice with the napkin. "Turn into lead yet?"

"Not yet," Came in an overly-dignified manner and when Aikawa turned from closing the door Rōjūrō had his arms crossed over his chest, the challenge in his face somewhat lessened by the bit of juice he'd missed on his chin.

"Then let's go use some of it," Aikawa had seen a few things on yesterday's tour that he wanted a closer look at, things Yoruichi had dubbed boring. "Oi…" He reached forward and gave the blond's chin a swipe of his thumb getting the last of the juice.

"Wha-I…" Rōjūrō stuttered and stepped back making a show of getting the teapot.

Aikawa didn't notice Rōjūrō's reaction, nor the expression that spasmed over the noble's face as he stuck said thumb in his mouth momentarily. "Y'all right?" Aikawa mumbled around the digit.

"What did you have in mind?" Rōjūrō jumped as his roommate moved to intercept him as if he was going to touch his face like that again, only to take the teapot from the blond's numb fingers and turn away as if he hadn't sent the noble's heart hammering.

"Noboru?"

"Sounds good," Came back sharp and with a nod. "Yasu's on the way."

"Let's walk, that's how I keep it off," Aikawa picked up the stacked trays. "Gotta drop these off."

"We'll stop at Wardrobe on the way back then."

* * *

Although smug Aikawa was smart enough not to gloat as the Head of Mess laid into Rōjūrō at his request. He pretended disinterest as the short aging woman cowed the noble like she was two feet taller instead of shorter.

"Until I get your specifics there will be no change in proportion sizes! Today's breakfast was small in comparison to our usual student's meal when engaged in heavy _reiatsu_ use!" Her rough voice, which had sounded ten shades of lethargic not to mention laid back, that is it **had **until Rōjūrō had made his request.

"There wasn't even any protein today!" Noboru threw up wrinkled hands in exasperation and turned away, spying Aikawa.

_Oh shit._

"And you!"

"Um, just stretchin' my legs, walkin' off the meal…good mix of fruits Noboru-_sensei_."

"Hm," Noboru crossed her arms over her ample bosom and harrumphed. "You like berries?"

"Yeah…there used't be these yellow ones in the forest-"

"Raspberries," She nodded, silvering-black hair towering in a tightly woven braid crown. "I only put a little of those in the cocktail they're too susceptible to squishing."

Aikawa nodded in understanding and watched her move to a large metal cupboard and proceed to putter around in it up to her shoulders. "The menu is on the counter there if you want to know what's for lunch."

Rōjūrō beat Aikawa to the large ledger book titled, _Reiatsu_ Study: Light. There was a small collection of similar books on a shelf just above the counter, each a different color and one almost three inches thick.

"The _Reiatsu_ Study: Light assumes minimal activity levels…you aren't sedentary I presume?" Noboru asked in an official tone as her head finally emerged from the cupboard.

"No," Rōjūrō answered as if offended. "Neither of us are."

"Uh-huh," Noboru turned and deposited a small basket of golden raspberries on the large butcher's block that served as an island for the middle of the kitchen.

"You have 'em."

"Of course, I make a three berry scone for the students in heavy study…I think you'll both like it, everyone does, with tea," She gestured a wrinkly hand at the basket. "Eat some; they're almost overripe I'll have to throw them away soon." Noboru quickly went on to remind Aikawa to eat them while mindful of just how much fruit he'd eaten this morning. Aikawa nodded and took a handful. Noboru gave him an encouraging nod before swooping on the basket and tucking it away back in the cupboard.

"Thank you," Aikawa ate a few at a time as he made to leave the kitchen.

"Yes thank you for your time," Rōjūrō said, even though he hadn't gotten what he came for.

Aikawa was totally fine with that.

"There are smaller copies of the menu at Registration," Noboru told them in parting, along with, "Tell Kisuke-kun and Yoruichi-sama 'hello'."

The noble's ulterior motive became quite clear as they waited at Wardrobe to see if any of Aikawa's clothes were ready. The answer was no on the uniforms which were tantamount to _Gotei_ military dress, way more than just altering already made _hakama_, which was how they already had a few things for Aikawa to wear day-to-day.

Before they could leave the blond wondered aloud about socks and shoes and purposefully avoided the perturbed look his roommate sent his way.

They left with a set and enough _kimonos_ and pants for Aikawa's own small chest of belongings. It was weird carrying them folded over his arm back to their quarters - and equally bizarre - having the living space to go to and even the partner in said space. He had left the shoes behind but soon had Rōjūrō catching up to him after going back to get them, hissing, "You are going to wear these."

Once back in their quarters the shoes were deposited on Aikawa's futon, the noble moving to the large horizontal-opening chest. "I have a few things I can take out of here and move to my standing trunk…" Rōjūrō muttered to himself, suddenly turning to face Aikawa who was standing just inside the _shoji_ the door closed with his toe. "Do you mind putting your things with mine?"

"That's my line," Aikawa borrowed the blond's earlier line, it was quite apt. "Silk 'nd shit."

"They're perfectly clean," Rōjūrō moved to show the clothes he'd worn the day before, neatly folded in the empty base of the vertical-opening chest. "I don't always wear things long enough for them to need too much washing…I think I might take advantage of the school's washing facility however…"

With a roll of his brown eyes that the noble couldn't see Aikawa moved up behind him with his armful to see the entire upper right quarter of the chest empty, a smaller box taking up the lower right quarter of the space. The night before Aikawa had discovered the small book on Rōjūrō's pillow on Academy Rules…and as soon as the jig was up the blond couldn't stop about the "uniform protocols".

The little book's words (and Rōjūrō telling him of course he wasn't going to read the thing) was how he knew the uniforms were required a wash after every day's use. Most of the clothes Yasu had given him were simple _kimonos_ and the type of pants he currently wore, a single drawstring at the waist - some had two at the ankles - but there were also a pair or two of _hakama_.

"Drop those in here," Rōjūrō leaned forward and took the small box out for him, moving it to a spot at the head of his futon, tucked in the corner underneath, making the mattress curl up at the corner.

"What's in there?"

"Never you mind," Rōjūrō answered as he returned to observe how he put away his clothes. "You should alternate so each outfit is paired…then you won't have to search in the morning."

"Outfit?" Aikawa looked at the collection of clothes he'd just dropped into place in the chest. There were different colors and patterns but there wasn't really a theme that would help to pair them together. The only organization so far was that the _hakama_ were at the bottom of the stack.

"Here…" Rōjūrō said with a long-suffering sigh, lowering to sit on his knees next to Aikawa while reaching in to take the collection back out. "Oh see…" He set a folded _kimono_ with a pair of pants. "Most of them aren't vibrantly colored so it's easier to mix and match."

"That's what I figured."

"Then say it," Rōjūrō still paired each _kimono_ with a pair of pants…and then some because there were more tops than bottoms. Once done he put them back in the trunk…noticing _fundoshi_ that had been stacked underneath. "These are called staples for a reason, you're supposed to wear them."

"Right," Aikawa nodded as he ignored the noble and went to sit on his futon thinking maybe to appease the man with the _waraji_…and maybe the _tabi_. "The shoes I'll wear…none of those…" He gestured with his head vaguely toward the chest, pulling on first socks then slipping the sandal on, fingers going through the motions of tying them as if he'd done it a million times.

Looking up Aikawa caught lavender eyes watching him those eyes easily seeing the surprise on his face when he put on something he'd never worn before like a veteran. "You also could have told me you'd never worn them before, Love."

"I have…see," Aikawa deadpanned, sticking his feet out for inspection.

"I mean in **this** life," Rōjūrō leaned forward to look at the simple knot and tucked ends of the sandal. "Nice…how about the _fundoshi_?"

"Don't matter," Was the answer to that, along with the shucking of both sock and sandal.

"I would be inclined to agree with you but they're Academy uniform standard."

"Don't care," A shake of the head this time as he set the _tabi_ and _waraji_ together by the door.

"I don't either, but I'm not going to be able to make it through the next couple of months without you, and I need to be here because I have a tasteful and expensive collection of masterpieces at home depending on it," Rōjūrō gave a wistful sigh at the mention of his musical instruments.

"Why am I so important?" Aikawa asked ignoring the masterpieces part of the statement.

"You're my roommate," The noble gave an elegant shrug. "The first time I met you, you came to my rescue."

"The first time I met you, you were buck-ass naked in an alley."

"I was there. I distinctly remember a wall," The blond pursed his lips a little in thought.

"Heh, yeah you two did meet before we did." With a grin Aikawa nodded and stared at the expression on the noble's face. "What the hell does that have to do with you gettin' through this?"

"You…" Rōjūrō sighed and shook his head as if his words weren't right. "You came and rescued me…at first I thought it was ten times nobler because I thought you knew where you were and were helping me regardless…" He stopped for a breath and bit his lip, lavender eyes lowering to look at where his hands were knotted in his lap. "It's still noble…anyway…you came here to do something else good."

"And the _shinigami _uniform's nice lookin'," Aikawa half-joked since - in truth - he did actually like the look of it.

"No argument here," Rōjūrō held a hand up. "What I mean is…I originally came here to save my beloved instruments…I really like your reasons better."

"You know 'em?"

"Not really, would you tell me?"

"Don't know…" Having just chosen the direction at random, it had been chance he'd had the Academy in his path…even if he'd felt there had been something guiding his choice. After thinking about it the answer came easier, "Learn how to protect better?"

"I was right, I do like it."

Aikawa looked away a moment not knowing how to take the compliment, or the tiny, less-than-sad smile on the noble's face. "So what happens if I fail 'nd they kick me out?"

"I'd probably burn-out…"

"So I have to wear _fundoshi_ to keep **you **attendin' _Shinō_?"

A laugh escaped the blond making him only able to nod.

Watching the mirth crack apart the fragile stiff way the noble held himself Aikawa couldn't help but smile. "I suppose since it's got such an effect on yer learnin' drive."

"You're a constant reminder of my reason Love," Rōjūrō admitted, the mirth settling down.

"Too bad I ain't a lute."


	7. Trying Not To Find Trouble

**A/N: **I know the Rose/Love tag got some of you here and for you I'm giving the warning - if you hadn't noticed the flirting earlier - one of the "side pairing" (if you will) of this fic is Love/Lisa...The Rose/Love part is the slow pairing...there will be others...We met Mira. Notice the rating of this fic is still at T...I'll bring it to readers attention when it changes...to M...Don't worry I don't expect complaint afterwards. :D

* * *

It felt like it should have been the middle of the night.

Aikawa's eyes cracked open as soft-but-hardly-polite curses and thumping woke him. He felt hours-shy of the right amount of sleeping time. Thinking to get back to sleep he didn't move, Rōjūrō coming into his line of vision fretful, irritated and…sloppy.

Well to Aikawa it was really what anyone looked like after sleeping, rumpled and just as deprived of sleeping time. His long blond hair was bound in what might have been a braid before it had started coming loose, in a pair of those pants that had drawstrings at both the ankles and waist and little else.

As he came into sight he was pulling a thin _kimono _on over the pale defined muscles of his torso…

_What the fuck eyes?_ Aikawa shook his head at the treacherous aims of his sleepy gaze and the motion was enough to gain the blond's attention with the light streaming in through the door. "Wha'time's't?" Aikawa managed.

"Dawn's in probably an hour or less…_Otousan's_ **sent **for me, he's come to visit," Rōjūrō's voice sounded as tense as he looked, the gold strands of hair glowing lit from the lamp behind him.

"He comin' to the room?" Aikawa muttered, diction getting a little better as his brain started to wake up.

"No," Rōjūrō said it like a protest as if he might have just dodged such a situation in reality. "Then he might see…" He shook his head. "Never mind…I'll be back."

"In that?"

At that question the blond spun around to face him in the doorway, the ends of his _kimono_ swirling out around him. "What?" He sounded affronted.

Aikawa shook his head, "I think the only other time I seen you less put-together was when we first met."

Nimble fingers lifted to work at the disarray of his hair a tentative smile twitching the noble's lips. "We'll _Otousan_ has seen me worse than this, and worse than you've seen me."

"I don't know how that works," Aikawa sat up and lifted his hand for a handshake. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Rōjūrō took his hand and their fingers squeezed more than shook. "I might be a while."

"If I ain't here I went lookin' around."

"Don't get into trouble," Came tutting over the blond's shoulder as he joined the servant waiting in the hallway, before he slid the _shoji_ shut behind him.

"Sorry s'kinda unavoidable."

* * *

Aikawa tried to go back to sleep, he felt himself slip into slumber not but a few seconds it seemed before there was a loud knock on the spot beside the _shoji_ of his room. "Girl you ain't gotta knock!" He called gruffly at Rōjūrō trying to pull the blankets up over his head to block out the sounds of someone moving around.

"I feel honored Aikawa-_kōhai_," Lisa's voice found it's way in though.

"Oi, thought you were Rōjūrō comin' back from his meetin'," Aikawa thrust an arm out to push the blanket back, looking up to see the _senpai_ in casual clothes, what looked a lot like the _shinigami_ uniform, only a bit shorter (almost mid-thigh) and in a light grey, inner _kimon_o in a sharp teal color that matched her eyes.

A strange look came on her face at the familiar first name used, but by then Aikawa had managed to climb out of his futon to make his way to the trunk he shared with his roommate. "I thought you had only just met Rōjūrō-_kōhai_."

"We met a while back, I saved him from some trouble…then met again on the day we came to test to get into the Academy," Aikawa opened the trunk enough to find a top to go with the loose bottoms of the _jinbei_ he'd gone to sleep in, actually glad that Rōjūrō had organized his clothes before stacking them inside.

Even though his back was only turned a moment to snatch the light shirt off the top of the stack he missed the parade of emotions that crossed the _senpai's_ face. The off-hand way he recounted his past with the blond would have made the envious tinge to the girl's eyes intensify but then they caught sight of the lines of muscles in Aikawa's back as he leaned over the trunk and then his words registered.

"Aw…you're his hero," Lisa cooed and Aikawa let a guffaw out mostly because both the raven-haired girl and blond noble had voiced that sentiment in much the same way

"I ain't no hero," Aikawa managed between mirth, shaking loose the dark blue shirt. "He was holdin' his own just fine."

"Hn," Nimble fingers adjusted her glasses as she realized he was going to put the shirt on before he turned around. Unless… "I had an idea to get between the two of you," She murmured as if reluctant to admit.

"The two of us?" Shirt forgotten in his clutches Aikawa turned back to her, giving her the full view of his muscular chest.

"What!" Lisa grinned as her plan succeeded. "You swoop in to rescue him and when the two of you meet you become roommates? Really, Aikawa?"

"Yeah, really," Aikawa reached over and intensified the lighting so she could clearly see the glare of reproach on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest but at her vantage point Lisa could still see his abs so missed the scowl. It was on the tip of his tongue to explain why Rōjūrō had been so keen on them bunking together, but then he just gave a loud sigh and threw the shirt on over his head instead. "We're roommates…allies," He defended.

"The more of those you have the better off you'll be," Lisa said with a nod of agreement, easily hiding her disappointment at the man garbing himself. "Especially smart ones like me."

"Glad we're…" Aikawa wondered how long it would be until breakfast. "Allies."

"Aren't we?"

"Of course I mean…" He moved and pulled the blankets up getting them almost completely smoothed out. "Naw," He shook his head deciding against saying what was on his mind.

"Oh goodness now what you were going to say will bug the ever-loving shit out of me," Lisa sighed and shot him a half-way irritated glare, softened by the glare of glasses. "I must know."

"We ain't gonna be allies, like Rōjūrō 'nd me 're allies," Aikawa met her eyes as she did that thing with her head that rid her spectacles of all glare.

"Of course not," Lisa gave a cluck of her tongue and turned to crawl the few feet to the _shoji_ pushing it open enough to fit the trays in the hall through. "I see you took advantage of the great Shinō Academy Wardrobe."

"They had stuff lying around, s'a little short but it's just for sleepin'," Aikawa stood and demonstrated the pant cuffs ended just above the ankle.

"Dashing loungewear Aikawa," Lisa gave him a deferring bow of her head.

"Thanks," He watched as Lisa set the trays on the table. "Want some tea?"

"We'll have to bring Rōjūrō-_kōhai _more," Lisa said in answer.

"He does like his tea," Aikawa recalled. "S'all about pourin' it for everyone too."

"Is that so?" Lisa mused as the man poured. "You do notice a lot about him for not being a 'two of you,' as you say."

"What?" Aikawa over-tipped his cup drinking and scalded his lip. "I like women."

"Me too, they're exquisite," Lisa admitted. "I also like men…Why limit the scenery to a little less than half?"

"Hoh," Aikawa pointed at her in an accusatory manner. "Yer tryin' to match-make us."

"You're such a unique individual why would I let you get away from me?" Lisa continued before sipping at her tea demurely.

"Really?"

Lisa only nodded eyes protected by the glare of her glasses once more as she continued to drink.

"No wonder ya wanted to tutor me."

"That was a legitimate offer…although in an ulterior context tutoring would lead to more time in each other's company," Lisa adjusted her glasses as she lowered her cup to the table.

"Yer almost as wordy as-" Aikawa realized his habit a moment too late and he saw the knowing grin curl Lisa's lips.

"Among tutoring and more leisurely pursuits we must talk at length about your fascination with your roomie," Lisa teased, snagging the teapot to refresh her cup a bit.

"No we must not," Aikawa teased right back in her clipped tone. "Those other two work though."

"I thought they might."

* * *

Rōjūrō passed the cafeteria staff on his way to meet his father. The idea of the fabulous tea he was missing put him in even worse spirits.

A bit disgruntled at being left outside while his father's attendant went in to announce him the only good thing was he didn't have long to wait. "_Otousama_," He murmured with a bow once ushered inside.

"Rōjūrō, good morning. Sit," The older man offered without making it seem a non-negotiable command, which he was good at, hard black eyes their usual calculating and aloof.

"Thank you," Rōjūrō moved to sit, purposefully slouching.

"I had the opportunity to sample the Academy's oolong, it is delightful," Lord Ōtoribashi observed, bringing Rōjūrō's attention to the tea tray on the table between them.

"I'm fine," Was Rōjūrō's answer.

A sigh came in reply, "You are still angry with me."

"I don't believe you've done a thing to change that," Rōjūrō bit out.

"Sakura said you'd still be upset but I didn't believe her."

"_Okaasan_ would never do what you've done."

"She holds your musical toys ransom all the time. It's the only way to get you to behave!"

"You broke my harp! _Okaasan_ would **never-**"

"Quiet boy!" The Lord snapped. "It worked…I've come to remind you-"

"I'm well-aware you hold every piece in your cruel tyrannical hands," Rōjūrō stared a bit sullenly as his father poured his own tea and drank it, obviously enjoying it.

"Now, now Rōjūrō…" A tsking issued from his lips. "I only wish to ensure the incident which brought you into this situation doesn't reoccur."

"Don't worry _Otousama_ the male bordello I frequent won't be attacked by bigots," The blond sneered.

"I'm fairly certain you can't promise me that Rōjūrō…just see that you don't find yourself inside it the next time it happens," He suggested.

"I think I'll be plenty busy studying," Rōjūrō shot back, liking the surprise on his father's face. "I trust you'll hear of all my test scores."

"And your class attendance."

"Of course," Rōjūrō gave a curt nod. "Anything else?"

"Your mother and sisters send their love."

* * *

"There anything I need t'know for tomorrow?" Aikawa murmured as he divided the breakfast portion he'd been given. Although not saying so aloud, he was going to make Rōjūrō eat every last bite of his own. "Should I…dunno…take notes?"

"In _kidō_ if you have any wits about you, you will," Lisa finished the designated half of hers and Aikawa looked at her in surprise.

"Damn girl you can put it away," Aikawa started in on his portion. "Miss breakfast?"

"No, but I work on my _hakudo_ _kata's_ before breakfast and _kidō_ incantations afterwards," She gave him a sheepish grin and he laughed softly around his rice.

"Y'tell Noboru I'm sure she'd give ya more food," Aikawa suggested.

"I eat anymore and I'll get fat," Lisa protested.

"Don't want you passin' out," He knew just how it felt, having gone without food many times before.

"I know how far to push, don't you worry," She stole a bite of rice from him. "No taking advantage of me while vulnerable."

Aikawa immediately shook his head, "Uh-uh don't think so."

"And here I thought you were interested."

"Not like that," He let the disgust show on his face. "If you ain't interested I ain't gonna take advantage just to make myself happy."

"Didn't even say that," Very suddenly Lisa's hand was on his, where he clutched his chopsticks on the tabletop. "Such a gentleman."

"I guess," Aikawa let his eyes look at where she touched him, mostly to hide the surprise in his gaze but the focal point he chose was enough of a tell.

"So you are?" Lisa's fingers did soft patterns over the back of his hand. "Interested I mean?"

A little distracted by the caress of her fingers Aikawa gave a shallow nod, "Don't wanna get you in trouble."

"I get myself into plenty of trouble on my own…what do you mean in this particular instance? Sōjun?"

"I meant with yer ma, but that works too I guess….Not the kind to tread on another man's territory," The tightening of her fingers was noticeable, and it increased until he was trying to remove his hand. "Oi!"

"I'm not Kuchiki's, never will be even if I wanted to be-which I don't."

"Right," Aikawa succeeded in freeing his hand, positive he had only won free because she had let him. "He can't be such a bad guy if he's related to Yoruichi-sama."

"He's not a bad guy."

"Then what's yer problem with him?"

"I don't have a problem with him…other than I'm being forced to marry him…that he could stop this whole betrothal bullshit but won't because he's a good little heir," Lisa moved both hands to rest in her lap, looking off enough to shield her eyes with glare. "And they're not even related."

Since Yoruichi had hinted at such Aikawa wasn't surprise. "Maybe he don't love his girl enough to?"

"Hoh!" Lisa darted a glare back at him and he leaned back from the heat of the look. "Doesn't love her enough?" She pushed to her feet abruptly and moved to put her shoes on. "Come with me."

"What?" Aikawa sat there watching her like a bump on a log.

"Come with me," She hissed before reaching a hand down to him and yanking him to his feet as soon as he took the offered appendage, surprising him with her strength. "I'm going to show you something."

* * *

Lisa treated Aikawa to his first _shunpo_ an experience he thought might be better if he were doing the flash step and not along for the ride, with a student still learning the skill. It wasn't long before he was asking if they could walk the rest of the way, and she had cooled off enough to relent.

They weren't far from their destination as it turned out.

The floor of the courtyard was covered with a thin layer of _sakura_ blossoms as they walked in through the perimeter wall. Aikawa looked up and around at the surrounding trees as their fuzzy pink branches swayed in the breeze. Other than the sound of the wind in the trees the area was quiet.

"Pretty."

"Mm-hm," Lisa moved into the circle of trees toward the three in the center, two pink like the rest the other the palest of white. "Beautiful."

"Why'd we come here?"

"This is where Sōjun shows off the milestones of his life," Her hands reached out enough to let the fingers of each hand light along the branches of the pink central tree. "These pink ones are Sōjun and his _zanpakutō_…" She moved to the white-blossomed tree, keeping her hands to herself at first. "The white one is Matsuo."

Remembering the name of Sōjun's girl he nodded, "So the other ones are like…what? His first shit or something?"

Having been dour and irritated up until this point Lisa surprised him with a laugh. "These are the things he accomplished while he was here…his father might have more back at their estate."

Aikawa followed, getting closer so she wouldn't have to yell across the space at him, the getting closer was a surprise bonus. "Oh so learnin' _kidō_ 'nd fightin'?"

"Yes…" Looks around them at each of the trees, naming off aloud what each one was for without hesitation.

"You been here a couple of times."

A more sarcastic laugh and a nod this time, "He used to bring me here…it's the best place for studying, quietest place on Academy grounds….I don't think I've been here even once this past semester."

"Where do you study then?"

"In my quarters, if I can get Sarugaki to close her yap it's almost completely silent where they're located," Lisa gave a wistful sigh not playing attention as she shuffled over and leaned back against a nearby white-tipped tree branch. "She's always bitching about Hirako-_senpai_ so really it's more about finding a reason to get her bitching **at** him and out of our room."

"I'm sure you don't have a problem," Aikawa leaned an arm on the branch she was leaning against, not even bothering to hide that he was trying to make her feel better.

"Not very often."

"If y'need it our side of the Academy seems quiet…might change when teachin' starts up again, but the offer still stands."

With a soft laugh that didn't sound as if much mirth was behind it Lisa turned to lean a shoulder on the branch as well, facing Aikawa. "Add that to all the 'tutoring and leisurely pursuits' and I might never leave…won't Rōjūrō-_kōhai_ have something to say about that?"

"It's my room too," Aikawa reminded her. "'nd he seems to like you."

"He thinks he likes me, but when we're doing things like…" Her hand lifted across the small distance between them, fingers coming into contact with the back of his hand, making those lazy patterns again. "This…He might find some objections."

With a shake of his head Aikawa turned his hand enough to catch hers in his, lacing their fingers together as he leaned in closer and murmured, "I don't think so…but if he does we'll just have to find somewhere else quiet."

"There are a **few **places that almost match in solitude," Lisa noticed the movement and made sure to keep herself still, not to throw herself at him, there was still room for misinterpretation and she wasn't as good at reading in this situation as she was with other more-scholarly texts.

"Problem solved, ne?" Aikawa's gaze lighted along the woman's soft pink lips as she wetted them a bit nervously.

"Yes-" He rudely interrupted her answer with a kiss.

She didn't mind.


	8. Scandalous

**A/N:** So here's more of the Kuchiki tossed in, with a little angst all around.

* * *

Sōjun was late.

Not for this horribly boring seated officer meeting, that would never hold in Ginrei's eyes. Violet eyes scanned the faces of the selected _fukutaichō_ running the meeting, gaze not stopping until it was looking over toward sixth's fourth seat beside him.

The small blue-haired girl was listening intently to every word said, her tiny hands taking copious notes…She would be able to tell him every word that was said, giving him the choice to make his tardiness of the fashionable variety. He could get up and leave and none of the officers gathered would say anything because he was a Kuchiki.

The noble didn't even move, other than the rise and fall of the sigh he couldn't quiet contain royal-training or not.

In the back of his mind, battling with whatever nonsense the vice captain in charge was currently talking about…were the sharpest grey eyes he'd ever seen. Their standing meeting time of the week ticked by as the statuesque woman on the podium in front of him droned on about changes in unseated _shinigami's_ uniform standards.

Who even cared about that?

Never mind the crisp black lines of his own _shihakushō_.

Dark head not moving, his eyes moved back across the room to the Kuchiki family guards that were standing respectfully by the door. His father had given them the duty of making sure he stayed true to his betrothed and his family. They were incompetent and slow to flash step, which meant naturally that he could get away from them without trying at all.

Ginrei wouldn't know where he had gone but he would know that his son had gone **somewhere**. Since the Kuchiki heir had no other reason to defy his family it was pretty obvious where he would be going…or more precisely who he would be going to.

There was a loud thwack of dismissal and everyone started to shuffle their feet and stand. Sōjun realized he had actually heard none of the meeting points and wondered if it really even mattered. There would be nothing but a shell attending these meeting soon, no one inside.

Already he was mentally with her, his Kokoa.

As he thought her name a sigh of longing escaped his lips and the fourth seat looked up at him in question. Mind searching for something to say to her he murmured, "I will reinscribe the minutes of the meeting for Kuchiki-_taichō_."

There was no argument, the woman fumbled a moment as she rolled the length of paper up and handed it to him.

Sōjun nodded and turned to start out of the emptying collection of benches and chairs, tucking the scroll into the front of his _kimono_ as he walked up to his baby-sitters.

They were by far the worst he'd had. The best he refused to think about, and even as he resolved himself not to think about them golden laughing eyes were dancing in his mind's eye, words of affection and encouragement in not only her jovial voice but her partner's as well, the one **always** by her side.

_ I will not be jealous of Shihōin and Urahara of all people._

As they exited the building the sky opened up. Sōjun moved to one of the covered walkways his guards closer than he liked but it was as far as they would move at his behest. When he asked them to give him more room out of the blue they tended to get closer as if in anticipation of mischief.

As if Kuchiki Sōjun heir to the twenty-seventh Head of the Kuchiki Clan would be involved voluntarily in mischief. He might have been taught (under duress) by the best of them, but he had always known those uncouth skills would never be under his employ.

With a barely perceptible downward tilt of his lips Sōjun thought of the scant cover where he and Kokoa usually met. He had made her promise she wouldn't stay there waiting for him for long, but part of him knew that she would be that foolish.

Pausing in the middle of the wooden walkway, violet eyes were unerring drawn to the spot he had so longingly looked toward during his _gotei_ meeting…A small quiet spot close to the border of the _Seireitei_ but still unpopulated by the nearby _Rukongai_.

Perhaps she would take cover under the nearby trees.

"Kuchiki-sama, are you alright?" One of the guards asked gruffly.

Sōjun answered by silently continuing his journey, back to where the sixth division was housed, to sit at his father's side as he worked through paperwork across from his _fukutaichō_. There, was the only place he could get away from the two guards.

Quickening his steps a bit more he pushed open the office _shoji_ and found Ginrei and his captain's _haori_ gone from the office. He said nothing but as he turned to slide the door shut both of the guards gave him a low bow and started back down the walkway, since their charge had nothing more scheduled that would take him away from his father.

Which would usually be the case if his father and his _fukutaichō_ hadn't been called away to the _Soutaichō_. Sōjun gave a small bow to the parting guards as he closed the door and moved across the room to exit the _shoji_ that led out into the courtyard in the very center of the division. He stepped out into the rain but didn't wait there long before he threw himself into _shunpo_.

#

It was both good and bad that Kokoa wasn't there waiting for him when Sōjun arrived at their meeting place. Part of Sōjun wanted to search for her, there were places that she found sanctuary besides her family manor, but they most often met here. She had plenty of spiritual pressure to track, but like most nobles had been taught how to suppress it and since Sojun had began training her she had only gotten better at it.

As he turned to _shunpo_ back to the _Seireitei_ he caught sight of one of his guards and a mild curse left his noble lips as he realized how sloppily his flash step had to have been to be tracked so easily. Familiar teasing filled his head, the tiny voice female and distinctly like his second and final _shunpo_ _sensei_ one Yoruichi Shihōin.

Thankful there would be no way the werecat would know this had transpired since he planned on leading his pursuers away from this specific spot and thereafter tightening up his _shunpo_ until not even Yamamoto could track it.

Not wanting the guards to know of this meeting place the noble set off into the forest letting his _reiatsu_ leave an obvious trail as he flash stepped deeper into the trees. He stopped at a clearing some leagues away and took a deep, slow, focusing breath before he _shunpoed_ back toward the guards angling a little to the right so they missed him entirely.

Sōjun only waited a few moments as he tracked the flashy spill of spiritual pressure that transported both guards further along the direction he had set. As soon as he was sure they were following the false trail Sōjun made quickly for the sixth division.

Just inside the _Seireitei_ he paused and looked back into the trees a hand lifting to push away the strands of black hair that the rain pushed against his face. The motion, as did most things in his love-addled mind, brought to mind Kokoa and her habit of brushing his black locks from his face. She had even convinced him to move his _kenseikan _from the top of his head to the side so his hair wouldn't purposefully lie in his face collecting it all in the hairpiece, to feel fleeting delicate fingertips touch along his forehead and cheek as she pretended to be put-upon by her nobleman's eccentric habits.

The longing sigh was much like the others that had passed his lips today, none much louder than audible to the casual ear but almost on par with a loud belch in noble-speak. Ginrei would have cuffed his ear to have heard more than two of those in such a short time span, goodness how delinquent the girl was making him.

Something very like a smile titled the noble lips at the thought, one that Kokoa would have been proud of before he took off into _shunpo_ toward one last stop before he returned to the sixth division.

Pausing at the gate of _Shinō_ Sōjun gave a nod to the student guards on duty before he continued, slipping back into _shunpo_ until his enhanced senses caught _sakura_ on the breeze. As the smell filled his head he felt his _zanpakutō_ give a delightful hum of content, and Sōjun couldn't help but mirror the sound as pale pink branches came into view.

A familiar female voice was carried with the scent in the breeze to equally sensitive ears…

"…something to say about that?"

A deep voice accompanied his betrothed, someone he didn't know. "It's my room too, 'nd he seems to like you."

It was times like these that he resisted recalling Ginrei's words against eavesdropping, sandaled feet silently moving around the tree symbolizing his successful _shikai_ until he saw a familiar spectacled face near Kokoa's tree.

"He thinks he likes me, but when we're doing things like…" Lisa's stepped closer to the so-far faceless man she had brought into his courtyard, taking his hand in hers. "This…He might find some objections."

There weren't many dark-skinned students at the Academy; Sōjun couldn't see the man's clothes either from behind the trunk of the tree but he sensed both of their spiritual pressures and the nervousness trembling along it as the distance between them dwindled.

The man's dark head moved closer as if to whisper to her, his voice audible even at this distance, "I don't think so…but if he does we'll just have to find somewhere else quiet."

"There are a **few **places that almost match in solitude," Lisa fibbed; Sōjun had found none as tranquil as the courtyard his father had funded.

"Problem solved, ne?"

"Yes-"

Violet eyes widened minutely as the stranger kissed his fiancée in the middle of his courtyard, the clandestine couple leaning against his Kokoa's tree. Truthfully he was a little irritated by his betrothed's audacity, but not surprised by it, she liked to make sure he saw what she thought of their engagement since she was no longer allowed to denounce it aloud.

There was a split second of fury however and although he quickly had it and the flare of spiritual pressure that had accompanied it buried there was no mistaking the stiffening of Lisa's frame, and of course the sudden ending to their kiss. Her spectacled eyes flashed over toward him and Sōjun let all the betrayed anger show in the lifting of one sculpted black brow.

"Sōjun," Whispered across the courtyard, her lips turning down into a frown as she realized this had been a few steps too far. Before her new beau could turn and catch sight of what she was looking at with such an expression she curled an arm around his shoulders and asked him if she could meet him back at his room.

"Y'all right?" He asked before he budged an inch and Sōjun could see in the way he held himself that he knew there was someone else here.

"I am, I'll see you in a little bit," She leaned in and kissed his cheek and ushered him back across the tree-lined space and out of sight.

It was only a fraction of a _shunpo_ to the center of the field and manicured hands reached out to tentatively touch the soft skin of the pale white tree, eyes looking over the large branches with unease only to find them pristine. He hadn't expected anything obvious like a juvenile set of names in a heart carved into the bark, but the noble couldn't help but attribute his beloved's pale skin to the tree that symbolized her.

"Won't your keepers be looking for you?" Lisa asked, only a few feet behind him, having made no sound in her return.

"Unfortunately yes," Sōjun answered as his gaze moved up and into the branches and the pattern they made with their white, green and the blue of the sky. "I had to be sure she would not stand waiting for me in the rain."

There was silence a moment but Lisa didn't bother to keep the frustration out of her _reiatsu_ nor contain her spiritual pressure itself. "One would think these little bits of rebellion hurt everyone more than doing anything else."

"Like your little bits of acquiescence Lisa-sama?"

"Ma knows what I really think, none of your family do. All you show them is what they want, they can hardly understand these little outbursts of mutiny," The spectacled girl moved close, the intimacy of such an action lost on the two of them much like Sōjun felt while being suffocated by that cursed werecat's bosom. Lisa didn't quite task him as hard as the purple-haired noble did without even trying, but today she had gotten close.

"I believe I am experiencing what is called déjà vu I think I have had a similar conversation," The slight twitch of his lip was a noble sneer, and Sōjun continued with a huffed, "Incessantly."

"Ha, ha hilarious Sōjun," Like Yoruichi the _Rukongai_-born noble knew the stock Kuchiki put in titles and honorifics, but said nothing because his family would think it odd he argue with his future spouse about using his given name. "You've found your soul mate, I deserve a chance to find mine…I'm sure I'd be much kinder to whoever it is."

"Lisa-sama, there is no shame in you."

"Birth defect," Lisa replied with a shrug. "I think it's a side-effect of being born in _Rukongai_."

"I have seen others that frequently prove that hypothesis correct," Sōjun mumbled (with perfect noble diction) thinking of Urahara.

"I'm going to tell Kisuke-_senpai_ you said that," Lisa said, knowing exactly who he was thinking about, because she herself had been tutored under the blond delinquent and his lady Yoruichi.

"I am positive I have already done so on several occasions. Do enjoy reminiscing with Urahara about it," With a last run of fingertips over the white petals on a low-hanging branch he turned to go.

"Don't go…if they catch us here together we can just pretend we're getting familiar," Lisa suggested and when violet eyes swiveled to look at her scandalized she laughed. "Only so you can stay, I remember the color being more vivid when you walked among them," She pointed with a thumb generally referring to the trees. "Or maybe its Cherry…she strikes me as a green thumb," She saw those violet eyes twitch upward, the usual reaction of her betrothed to the nick-name she'd given his _zanpakutō_, the noble equivalent of rolling his eyes.

Then…there was something that sounded kind of like a chuckle, something rarer than anything in heaven and earth from a Kuchiki, but like usual it didn't do more than relax his shoulders a bit and nothing more. "I lead my guard on a wild goose chase just to come here and see you?"

"Don't sound so dubious they'll see right through it," Lisa teased, having had enough time in their adolescence together to see through the rigid straight-man. "Just shut up and commune with nature or whatever tripe you usually call it when you visit Cherry."

At the nick-name Sōjun gave a minute shake of his head, mostly in derision but also because she still surprised him with her flippant but occasionally helpful attitude. "Only if you try as well."

"That was the idea…" With a nod she moved to sit just shy of the tree symbolizing Sōjun, so he would have room to sit amongst the trees.

"What exactly will you tell my guards?" Sōjun asked after a few moments to settle himself on the ground, getting comfortable and closing his eyes to focus.

"I'll do all the talking Sōjun, you just catch me."

#

"What?" The dark-haired noble asked, eyes still firmly closed in an attempt at meditation.

"Just be ready to nod at whatever I say…"

Rōjūrō had thought he'd noticed Aikawa's spiritual pressure out here, near the classroom where they'd gained entry to the Academy and all of the advanced classrooms (reinforced against high _reiatsu_). He followed where he felt it passing through a beautiful tree-lined courtyard, only to almost run into the betrothed nobles bickering.

He had already gotten lost twice after brow-beating the snide guard that had retrieved him, sending the man back to his lord leaving the little prince to find his own way back. Not such a big deal if the nicest meeting halls weren't on the opposite side of the school from anywhere that was familiar to Rōjūrō.

Cursing he tried to find another way without success and soon returned to see the two sitting together under the central trees completely silent, eyes closed. He had no delusions of trying to sneak past them, was surprised they hadn't noticed when he'd almost run headlong in-between them his _reiatsu_ cast out in front of him to track Aikawa's.

Feeling he had only been thinking of what else to do for a few minutes Rōjūrō jumped as _reiatsu_ swelled next to him sending him further down the walkway to avoid the sloppy _shunpo_ that brought what were obviously Kuchiki family guards to the place he had just stood beside the courtyard entrance.

The blond distinctly heard Lisa hiss, "Catch me," Before the guards turned to burst through into the courtyard.

Interest piqued as he heard both of the interlopers start to apologize over and over again Rōjūrō moved back into place, lavender eyes peeking around the corner as the two guards tried not to watch what looked a lot like pawing and nothing like meditating. Thinking of the little he'd heard of the Kuchiki heir both from his sisters and Lisa, Rōjūrō was surprised to see him with his hand on a girl's ass like that in private or otherwise.

Lisa was right he was different from the noble one expected from one of the Four Houses.

Before Rōjūrō could think one of the guards was walking towards him. As soon as he saw the eavesdropper the guard frowned and moved to usher Rōjūrō further down the hall. "Do you need som'th'n?"

"Just trying to get to my room, if you'll excuse me?"

"Not this way y'ain't."

Rōjūrō frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "I've only just started here, I don't know my way around-"

"Rōjūrō-_kōhai_," Lisa's voice made the guard actually retreat and stand at attention as she appeared with her betrothed standing behind her, not even a leaf in his _kenseikaned _hair. "I'll take you back if you wish."

As she walked toward him she held out a hand, not bothering to notice Sōjun's guards' parting _shunpo_. She took his hand and led him past Sōjun who seemed every inch the composed noble, until the blond happened to see the anger in his eyes almost molten with the heat of his fury.

"Oi," Lisa tugged on the blond's hand as he got stuck in the doorway pierced by eyes that he'd seen in his own mirror, angry and sad. Alone. "Ōtoribashi!"

Letting himself be dragged away he murmured immediately, "What's with the fake out?"

"What fake out?" Lisa said loud enough for it to carry across the courtyard and Rōjūrō looked back to see Sōjun already gone. She took the blond noble out and halfway to his room before she slowed and even stopped in an empty hallway that looked a little familiar to him.

"He didn't look like he was happy about having a girl on top of him," Rōjūrō squeezed her hand.

"He is not interested in men," Lisa answered in a teasing voice as if he were suggesting he did, shaking her head as she caught the slightest of blushes on the blond.

"Too bad, he's beautiful," Rōjūrō shrugged and went with the joke a moment before looking away with a small grin. "You know what I meant!"

"I do, I do….Sōjun has a girl…loves her even…I'm pretty sure they've even…" She trailed off and shook her head again, leading him into a hallway that clicked in Rōjūrō's memory. "Never mind…don't want that mental image."

"You don't have any feelings for him? You've known each other a while," He was walking with her now since he knew which way they were going at this point.

"It's complicated."

"These kind of things usually are," Rōjūrō whole-heartedly agreed his blond head nodding.

"Oh be quiet…He just doesn't know he likes you yet…I feel…" She sighed as Rōjūrō couldn't help but shoot her a dirty look at her lighthearted ribbing about Aikawa. "I feel jilted but…**not**…because I'm not jilted…I get him," She didn't sound triumphant saying those words at all. "I get to have him; because he won't say anything for her…And I'm being jilted by a woman he can't even stand up for….but…I'm not being jilted."

"Lisa," Rōjūrō stopped walking and released her hand to move his grip up her arm to her shoulder. "It's hard to keep that feeling from happening, if what you said was true he isn't there for you emotionally and won't be…do you want him like that?"

"He's handsome, he's got this intelligent dry humor…we've become much closer since I started at the Academy mostly because of Yoruichi-_senpai_…she wants both of us happy," Lisa's sigh was exasperated at herself this time, at the thoughts spinning in her head as she contemplated Rōjūrō's question. "He's attractive in his own way but…we will never be more than friends and I have no problem with that. Not all noble marriage can be storybook romances like my parents' but I hope we'll at least be friends. I'm sure taking Matsuo away from him will ruin that as well."

"You were right," Rōjūrō said with a frown.

"I was?"

"It is complicated."

"Yeah way more than having inappropriate thoughts about your roommate," Lisa continued to tease and Rōjūrō both scowled and blushed silently telling his _senpai_ way more than he intended.

"Stop it, he's a sweet man but I'm not interested-**he **isn't interested," Rōjūrō turned and started toward the corridor leading to his side of the student quarters.

"You won't mind if I spend less than scholarly hours with Aikawa then?" Lisa asked as she moved to catch up with the blond.

"I…" Rōjūrō stopped just outside the _shoji_ to the room he shared with Aikawa. "Of course not," He said after a moment, moving to slide open the door and get out of her way so she could precede him into the room.

Standing in the threshold he looked on as Lisa made a beeline for the spot where Aikawa was sitting on the edge of his futon. She sat down next to him their voices murmuring together as she worked on taking off her sandals, Aikawa's face concerned even though her replies came in a nonchalant manner.

It was obvious Aikawa didn't care for the careless way she dismissed his unease but the wrinkle to his forehead smoothed as she lifted a hand to teasingly touch the spot between his eyebrows.

Rōjūrō stared a moment as Aikawa leaned into the touch and her fingers caressed down his temple to cup his jaw, interrupting them with; "I'm….I'm going to get some tea." He quickly closed the door and left them there alone.


	9. People Mean More Than Just…

**A/N: **We're gonna keep this T but attaching F for fluff and also some angst…flangst if you will - ooh and don't forget the UNF

* * *

…Trouble.

Much like being in town, women gave their fair share all on their own in giving Aikawa a tension migraine.

Specifically one Lisa Yadōmaru.

Who reminded him ceaselessly that she didn't want to end up married to that Kuchiki guy, but wouldn't stop telling him that long enough to do something about it; like kiss him for instance.

Aikawa stared a moment at the bowl that he had kept from lunch, expecting to see his roommate before dinner for more than two minutes. With a grumble he moved to the trunk he shared with Rōjūrō taking out a simple blue _yukata_ before he moved to grab the bowl up and set it out in front of the _shoji_ on his way out of it, just about fed up with people in general, there wasn't even a fraction of this drama bullshit out in the forest.

Considering the common male bath served more than twenty students the main area seemed much smaller than he'd imagined it when Yoruichi had described it in passing on their tour. What he was most interested in now was the hot spring Kisuke had mentioned in an attempt to tease the purple-haired noble who had gone all shades of red.

Tempting uses aside a hot soak sounded fucking fantastic for tension.

Rōjūrō surprised him as he slid open the door to the spring room, clutching closed the front of his own pale yellow _yukata_ with one hand, a delicate teacup in the other. "Love," He gave him an easy smile. "There's a teapot, I think there's something left in it," He held out the cup and Aikawa took it.

"Thanks," With a step back Aikawa let Rōjūrō pass. "Oi, is that you that smells like flowers?"

Rōjūrō stopped in place as he shuffled sideways through the threshold, barely a foot of space in-between them. "Yes. Problem?"

That it smelled better than the curvaceous woman he'd been with only moments before, yes. Otherwise, "Nope…that from the spring?"

"It's my hair, I washed it before I soaked," Somehow the clipped tone of the noble's voice made Aikawa feel the slightest bit guilty.

What the hell?

"You really should too you smell sweaty," Rōjūrō made a face, nose crinkling and somehow the expression took focus from the fact that he'd just been insulted.

"We can't all smell like a girl," Aikawa shot back and the cute (damn it) scrunched expression changed to one of narrow-eyed suspicion, like the blond couldn't decide whether **he **had been insulted. "This is all I got, sorry," He shrugged, lifting an arm to bring attention to the _yukata_ folded over it.

"Here," Rōjūrō suddenly pushed a leather satchel into his roommate's midriff with a little more gusto than necessary. "I have plenty extra."

Before Aikawa could say anything else, the noble left the tight space and stalked off. With a sigh he turned to enter the room, only to hear the blond call, "Love?"

"Yeah?" Aikawa turned just in time to get what felt like a towel thrown in his face. "Oi!" He yanked the cloth off his head but by then Rōjūrō was gone. In turning he saw the collection of white towels near the entrance in a set of shelves that were at least twenty feet wide.

With a shake of his head he moved back to fetch a few smaller washcloths for scrubbing before entering the main hot spring chamber. Off to the side there was a small collection of stalls it was there that he deposited the bag and teacup on a bench that ran adjacent. He threw the towel over one of the chest-high wooden walls, along with his current _kimono_ so that he could step bare into the stall. There was a brass spoked-knob Aikawa didn't pause to think before he turned, and the water that fell from the large pipe he'd missed hanging over his head was much colder than he'd expected (which he hadn't really).

With a curse loud enough to carry across the Academy he moved out of the water so he could get used to its temperature at his own pace. As he leaned into it, he noticed the temperature had warmed so stepped directly underneath, lifting his arms under the water, letting it move over tired tense knotted muscle as he stretched.

It might have been ten minutes he stood there enjoying the hot water before he thought to scrub one of the washcloths over him to get most of the road dust off. He had almost forgotten that there was a place for him to loosen his muscles and it wasn't leaning there in the shower stall as he came back from the wonderful cascading water he reached over to snap the water off. He let himself drip dry for a few minutes in the warmed room and grabbed the towel to sling it around his hips before starting across the room toward the spring.

"You aren't even going to open the bag are you?"

Aikawa wasn't proud that the sudden accusing bark of Rōjūrō's voice made him jump. He grabbed for the edge of his slipping towel as he spun to see the blond glaring down at the unopened bag, hands on his hips, indignation in every line of his body. "Er…" He turned hopefully toward the spring that was even now calling his name.

"Love did you hear me?" Rōjūrō turned with a growl. "The bag…are you planning to use its contents?"

"No?" Aikawa tried the truth and although a glance over his shoulder proved though he **looked **no happier the noble didn't continue his diatribe.

#

_Not fair, _Rōjūrō could tell he'd forgotten to blink for quite some time when he felt his eyes sting. There was no way a man could have that detailed a chest with that magnificent a… "W-what?"

"Um, no…y'all right?" Aikawa turned toward him.

"I'm…" Rōjūrō nodded and looked back down at the unused toiletry bag, making a show of picking it up so he wouldn't have to look in the scantily-clad man's direction. "I'm just fine…except my roommate is going to make our quarters stink."

"Oi," Aikawa scowled and turned the full force of his brown eyes on the noble. "I smell fine."

"No you don't," Rōjūrō fixed his eyes firmly on the man's face as he returned his gaze to him, lifting out the satchel. "Just water isn't going to do."

"It'll have to," Aikawa turned away and continued his journey to the spring, dropping down to sit on the edge, feet testing the temperature of the water before sliding in. "Fuck that's nice."

Leather creaked protest in the blond's grip before he realized he had the strap tightly wound around his fist. "Love, I will find another roommate," He threatened.

"I thought you needed me?"

To have that thrown back in his face, no matter the sexy quality of Aikawa's blissed-out voice, dashed whatever heat had been coiling inside the noble's belly. "I don't need a heathen for a roommate!"

"Then I'll pack my shit when I'm done here…" The sentence ended in a groan of pleasure as he slowly slouched on the bench carved into the side of the spring, sinking into the hot water up to his broad shoulders.

Snapping to, Rōjūrō scowled at the back of Aikawa's head a moment before stalking toward the edge of the spring, a hand diving into the bag he still held in his other arm. Ditching the bag on the ground behind the unsuspecting man enjoying the spring, he jerked the stopper out of the half-full bottle of unscented soap and upturned it over the water.

The water quickly started to froth and brown eyes shot upward to the pearlescent smoked glass bottle as the last of the soap dripped out. "Y'little shit!" Water sloshed and Aikawa pushed up, sitting straight up so he could escape the spring.

Rōjūrō lifted his leg to balanced the arch of his foot on a dark shoulder, close to the bend where Aikawa's neck began, leaning his weight forward to push him back down into the water.

The noble was stronger than he looked.

Aikawa figured that out when he tried to fight the foot that felt as if it was hardly pressing down on him. "Rōjūrō!"

"I'm not letting you give up…stop trying to quit-" The blond gave a yelp of surprise as long fingers wrapped strongly around his entire ankle. "Let go!"

"It's yer noble bubble bath, Sire," Came in a deep rumble that did things to the noble that had nothing to do with the pump of adrenaline that had surged at the solid shackling of his foot.

_Reiatsu _flared and Rōjūrō threw his arms out to keep his balance as his roommate fought back, surging out of the water. Without hesitation Rōjūrō let his own spiritual pressure rise until he was able to wrestle his foot free, quickly dropping to his knees and burying his fingers into the hair atop Aikawa's head before shoving down on him and submerging him in the water, down past his own elbow.

Even though he soaked his _yukata_ sleeve and most of the top half of it he succeeded and discovered, "Your hair…do you wash it?"

"Shit," Aikawa sputtered reaching for the noble's quickly retreating hand without success. "I smell like a goddamn heathen so apparently not!"

The frown on the blond's face was small but its strange power for making Aikawa feel guilty for creating it was still at full strength, and **he'd **been the one shoved under the water! "Never mind the soap part, you have to keep your hair hydrated, especially if you're out in the sun all the time…or it'll get damaged and dry and break."

Aikawa just shook his head and sighed, resigning himself to sitting in the foaming hot spring, which didn't seem to have any other scent besides the smell the water had alone and a little soapy. "I ain't bald."

"No but your hair…" Rōjūrō made a small 'humph' noise in it all his frustration and irritation. "Just…" He thought quietly a moment before getting to his feet. "I'll be right back…you just soak."

"Right," Aikawa grumbled.

"Oh, stop pouting," The noble said in parting.

_Me pouting?_ He shook his head and ran a hand over the bubbles, pushing it away to clear the water a moment before they surged back and obscured everything. Aikawa wouldn't admit to himself that his bottom lip **might** have been a **little **pouty.

He wasn't getting out of the spring because the blond had told him to stay there, he'd simply forgotten the teacup and he had discovered the teapot undisturbed a few feet down the edge of the water. That he could get the damn soap out of his eyes was also a bonus but he wasn't even close to the shower before Rōjūrō returned.

Ironically it was the abrupt clanking of teacups that alerted him to the blond standing in the doorway, a bucket hooked on one elbow so he could carry what looked to be a fresh tea tray. He didn't even have time to defend himself before a wave of hot _reiatsu_ washed over him in a shocking slap of power fed with an intent of longing and fury. "Get back in the water!"

Accenting the command was the rattle of the tea service as the noble shook. His lavender eyes even more pleased when the other man turned to move away, giving them no reason to look away, along with the soapy wet curve of lower spine…

"I was only gettin' the teacup."

"Right, you left it in the shower," Rōjūrō thumped the tray down beside the abandoned satchel, the bucket at his side as he watched Aikawa slide back into the water.

"I got this shit in my eyes."

"Don't be a baby," Rōjūrō poured him a cup of tea before going to wet a washcloth for his face. He surprised him by getting his attention then wringing the sopping wet cloth dry over his face, only chuckling when he received a fresh volley of curses and splashes. "Enough now," The noble tsked and lowered the cloth to gently wipe at his face since his hands were soapy.

Aikawa grumbled his thanks as he carefully attempted to pick up his teacup with said soapy hands. "What's in the bucket?"

"Something for your hair," Rōjūrō answered casually as he poured his own tea. "But you have to wash it first, so go scrub it out under the water and I'll let you get up and rinse."

"Scrub it out," Aikawa shook his head with a roll of his eyes. "You're going to make me do this every day ain't you?"

"It's in the rule book, especially if you are enrolled in _hakudo_…which we are," The blond gave a delicate sip but Aikawa knew it was for looks, the noble drank his tea like it was sustenance. The sip had probably drained half the cup. "Plus it just **feels **better."

"Right."

"Like the difference between sleeping on the ground and having a futon," Rōjūrō teased, knowing his roommate had fallen in love with his pillow.

"Y'a got me there," Aikawa acknowledged with a nod. "Still ain't wearin' a _fundoshi_."

"I've decided to just let you reap the consequences of that decision," Rōjūrō gave a wave of his free hand as he moved to dangle his feet in the water, leg almost touching Aikawa's arm. "I'm not going to go so far as to say it should be worn at all times, it's just wiser at certain times."

"Not interested."

"Mm-hm," The noble twisted to retrieve the teapot to refill his empty cup and top off Aikawa's half-full one. He only let the other man take one drink before nudging him with his submerged leg. "That's enough get going, I don't want to be up all night."

Getting his teacup jostled in front of his face didn't make Aikawa move any faster, he griped and carefully set the cup down before pushing away from the edge, lowering slowly into the water until he was out of sight.

Rōjūrō sighed and shook his head as he waited for him to resurface as he enjoyed his fresh tea. He checked the bucket he'd brought, a sealed wooden one that happened to be filled with a few extra ingredients from the kitchen. Noboru hadn't minded once the purpose had been explained, taking notes as Rōjūrō threw things into a small pot on the stove.

"I was gonna ask exactly what's in there."

Since the noble had been firmly distracted Aikawa saw him jump a little and dart his lavender gaze from his brew to soft brown eyes. "You're going to get soap in your eyes again, Love."

"Gonna ask about that too," Aikawa admitted as he squeezed his eyes closed and moved back to the edge lifting his face toward the noble.

"Baby," Rōjūrō shook his head and grabbed the washcloth to wipe his face. "Go rinse off."

"I ain't done soakin'," Aikawa protested.

"Don't just sit there it'll get cold…You can get back in, just get the soap out of your hair first," Rōjūrō explained patiently, refilled teacup back in his hand. "It has to sit in your hair for a little while anyway-"

Soapy dark skin flashed before the noble and lavender eyes fastened on the tremble that ran along the surface of his tea. "Get a few towels while you're up will you?"

Since he'd lost the one he'd started with Aikawa was sure he'd need a few more before the blond was done with him tonight.

#

"So I wanted to apologize."

Aikawa was in the midst of unfolding one of the towels to wrap around him, using a shake of one arm whilst reaching up to get a couple more when the voice took him by surprise. Trying to keep more soap from dripping down into his eyes he slowly turned just his head to look over his shoulder catching sight of Lisa leaning in the bath entrance door behind him. "Oh?"

"Was just going to come peek my head in and see if I could call for your attention," There was no glare obscuring beneath her glasses, but teal eyes didn't seem to mind showing the obvious path they took over him. "My apologies."

"Yer apologies for comin' in here? Or for earlier?"

"Earlier of course," She lifted her head a little and there was the glare again, the corners of her mouth tilting upward ever-so-slightly. "Why would I apologize for standing in a door?"

Aikawa chuckled, "My delicate sensibilities?" He finished pulling the towel around his hips before turning to face her, noticing the disappointment on her face.

"How about sorry for having an ulterior motive?" She moved to remove her glasses to press fingers to either side of the bridge of her nose.

"Huh…a woman with an ulterior motive…" Aikawa tucked the other towels under his elbow. "I've never met one of them."

"If it helps my ulterior motives have changed into one with a much more beneficial endgame for you than the first one had," Lisa lowered her hand and lifted her naked gaze to meet his, to show the self-hatred in the girl's eyes.

"So instead of makin' that Kuchiki guy jealous I'm…?"

"**You **are not doing anything, I'll do all the work," The little grin returned, but it did little to soften the look in her eyes. "Don't worry about a thing."

"I ain't lazy y'know," Aikawa returned, moving closer.

"I can tell," Lisa nodded, eyes getting a good look at the lines of his abdominals before returning to his face. "Before I start I have to figure out how much I want to reveal of myself."

"This is a little one-sided ain't it?" He said, tugging the towel a little high up on his waist.

"It is, but I meant something else entirely," Lisa nodded with a grin.

"I gotcha," Aikawa copied her nod, his smile easy, not of one uncomfortable in a towel and soap suds. "Yer makin' my mind spin with all the secrets you could be keepin'…I guess you'll tell them to me if y'want."

"Don't go figuring the secrets out before I decide I can tell you," Lisa said half-serious, eyes finally growing curious when confronted with the ideas she could see forming behind those brown eyes. "I hope you don't think I'm not attracted to you," She reached out when he came close enough, fingertips skimming down his jaw.

"Y'make it obvious even for me," Aikawa teased.

"I do not," She lowered her hand, the other pushing her glasses back on; as if she knew the weakness they could cover at times.

"You do."

They were both quiet a moment as Lisa saw things swirling in those eyes that told her, he was figuring them out already. "Aikawa-"

"Love!" Rōjūrō froze in the doorway, as the two turned to face him. "Sorry." He held up his hands in supplication a moment before stepping out of the doorway. "You, wash now."

"Oi…" Aikawa turned back to Lisa for help and found her snickering and doing a bad job of covering her mirth with her hands. "Damn," He frowned and moved back into the spring, not even looking Rōjūrō's way as he did so, ire in every step.

"I'm sorry I interrupted, I only wanted to apologize to Aikawa-_kōhai_ about a disagreement earlier," Lisa gave a small bow of her head.

"I'm only helping him with his hair," Rōjūrō nodded, his tone indicating how unimportant it was and that he hadn't wrestled his large roommate into submission in the soapy water, even if his _yukata _wasn't dry yet.

"I'll let you get back to it then," Lisa turned to go, but then turned back to deliver a parting line. "I don't know how you can say you're attracted to men and not interested in him."

#

Even with his unknown level of spiritual pressure to back him up it wasn't the noble's wrath that motivated Aikawa into returning to the spring soon after getting the soap from his hair.

Really.

"That girl," Rōjūrō's voice caught his attention as he turned to pour more tea, it was as if the blond had a sixth sense about it. "Sometimes…"

Aikawa agreed as he avoided the noble's slapping hands and gave up pouring his own tea lowering himself into the spring up to his shoulders. "You don't mind her hangin' around do you?"

"No," Rōjūrō moved to sit with both legs in the water, gesturing with a wave of his hands that Aikawa should come back toward him. "Sit right here on the bench in front of me," He ordered softly, reaching back to drag the bucket closer to his side.

"Y'gonna tell me what's in that?"

"It's a conditioner," Impatient the blond made grabby hands as Aikawa slowly drifted toward him. "It helps fix the damage to your hair from being dehydrated."

"I drink plenty of water," Aikawa protested as he turned his back to the noble and backed up until he could lean on the edge one of Rōjūrō's feet on either side of him on the submerged bench. "'Nd contrary to popular belief I bathe as often as I can."

"It's not a bath without soap," Rōjūrō argued and suddenly something warm and heavy splattered onto the top of Aikawa's head.

Before Aikawa could yelp protest and move away, the blond gave a warning squeeze of his legs. "Yer tellin' me **you** use this stuff on yer own pretty scruff?"

"Scruff!" Huffed out as fingers began to move the conditioner over the rest of his hair.

"I said 'pretty'."

"I guess that saves you," Rōjūrō said carelessly, as if it were barely enough. "I usually use coconut oil it makes my hair smell nice, but yes I do."

The soap that was still left in the spring was enough to mask any scents that were being worked into his dark hair by deft fingertips. "I don't mind coconuts."

"You don't hm?" Rōjūrō massaged diligently and eventually Aikawa relaxed until he was slouched back onto the wall of the spring, a noble knee pressing against either ribcage. "But roses aren't you're thing?"

"Don't know that one," Aikawa shook his head.

"A rose…s'a flower," Rōjūrō's fingers stilled. "That's such a shame."

"That I've never seen one?"

"I'll bet you have and you just didn't know the name of it," He argued in Aikawa's place. "You recognized the smell as a flower."

"Maybe, I've seen lots of flowers…now what are you doing?" Aikawa muttered as the noble draped a towel over his head.

"It has to sit and stay warm," Rōjūrō adjusted the towel until it was more like a hat, twisted and piled. "Now soak."

"Already doin' that," Mumbled and instead of trying to get up, or make the relaxed man move the blond reached for a towel to dry off his hands and picked up his teacup.

"I can finally do that pedicure I've been meaning to do since…forever," Rōjūrō voiced his thoughts, so he wouldn't start thinking about the warm relaxed man between his legs. "I could do yours…although…do you know what a pedicure is?"

"No fuckin' idea," Mumbled.

"Oh, Love."

"That bad'hm?" Aikawa tilted his head back a little, trying to catch a lavender eye.

"Mhm," Rōjūrō murmured as he glanced down at his roommate's searching gaze, the level of his head not helping with the errant thoughts Lisa had planted and continued to cultivate with her damned suggestive questions and observations. "I'm missing a few tools I'll have to do your pedicure later."

"Few tools," Aikawa turned his head a bit laughing and the hot puff of breath skittered over the inside of Rōjūrō's knee, thankfully the other man was still sitting a bit too high for it to do any more than that.

It was easy enough to imagine those lips lowering to kiss that same spot, just above the bend in his leg. "Yes," He tried not to hiss the word but couldn't really tell if it was a little more sibilant than it should have been, his imagination running away with him.

Aikawa's only answer was a drawn out, "Hmph," as he did a full-body stretch, sliding a bit into the water before he used his leverage against the blond's legs to pull himself back up, wherein he relaxed again. "How long do I have to keep this hat on?"

"'Nother ten minutes."

"I dunno if that's enough soakin'," Aikawa sighed.

They were the longest ten minutes of Rōjūrō's young life.


	10. First Day

**A/N:** I was hoping this FF would get attention, it's not a huge pairing, and I'm happy to see the numbers I get. Arigatō! Hope you like the Fluff and Sexual Tension….oh and the delightful Awkward.

* * *

Aikawa had been supremely happy to have the time to relax and get to know his roommate better. The gratitude to that time had only grown when he woke up the next morning to his First Day at Academy.

Although "morning" was really a subjective term, since there had been no sun to wake Aikawa in the windowless rooms and he'd been pretty sure Rōjūrō had woken before its appearance outside. It wasn't as early as when the blond's father had come to see him, and in this instance the noble looked put-together, as if he'd been up hours.

The feat of crisp apparel wasn't as impressive as it had been before Aikawa had gotten the chance to see him taken unawares, half-asleep; seen the undone look in his eyes when he'd sat in the bath with him. The crisp _kimono_ and perfect hair was a shield that hid something different, the noble on the inside poured tea for others, subjected himself to whatever Aikawa'd seen on his face last night…just so he could take care of his new friend's hair.

"Thanks for not wakin' me up when you got up," Aikawa grumbled as he sat up in bed, sheet pooling in his lap as he rubbed a knuckle into his eyelid.

"What do you mean? I just woke up."

Aikawa turned a doubtful look to the blond and the noble's innocent confused look changed to one of exasperation. "Yeah I sleep with you, how the hell d'you think I'm not gonna know." With a yawn and a stretch of his arms rippling down his muscular bare torso Aikawa let himself fall back onto his futon with a groan at the idea of getting up for the day.

Rōjūrō stared for a moment in dismay at the lump that was his oblivious roommate where he lay in the rumpled sheets as the other man's words echoed in his head. "You're welcome."

Aikawa kicked his legs out of the twisted sheets, "How could I sleep so damn good and still feel tired…damn hot spring."

_Yes damn hot spring,_ Rōjūrō turned his attention to the breakfast waiting at the door, walking past Aikawa as he pushed himself back into a sitting position on his futon. "I suppose you should just stick with the shower then."

"How did I know we were makin' a habit of that shit?" Aikawa murmured as he rolled to his feet and moved to where they'd stowed his neatly stacked and pressed uniforms.

"Bathing?" Rōjūrō asked in frustration, sliding the _shoji_ door closed with his foot as he carried the tray inside. "One, it's become a habit of mine to be clean…and two…you can shower all by yourself from now on." He sat and started setting up the teacups. "Unless you can't manage on your own, that soap is tricky."

"Ha, yer funny," Aikawa mocked turning to make a face at the noble.

"I am. Don't get in uniform until after you eat."

That's when Aikawa noticed the crisp clothes swathing the blond weren't the grey and white of the Academy but one of his usual colorful silken combinations. He shook his head at the idea that the noble was getting dressed more than once this morning, probably again after classes were out Rōjūrō was as fond of the uniform as his roommate.

"I can eat without makin' a mess; didn't they teach you that in the palace?"

Rōjūrō snubbed his roommate for that remark by pouring his tea second; it was a glaringly rude in gesture in both Noble and Rōjūrō-speak. "Eat your breakfast."

"Same t'you Blondie."

The noble shot him a look over the lip of his teacup as he sipped then lowered it back to the table top, picking up a smaller bowl in their collection of breakfast foods this morning. "No," He muttered about the nickname before he took a mouthful of rice.

"No?" Aikawa smiled as he shoved egg into his mouth.

The other man's blond head shook gently back and forth as he sipped his tea. They both sat and ate through most of the food; the noble's half of the tray still slightly heavier than his counterparts, even after brown eyes bore into him in an attempt to press the blond to eat more.

Rōjūrō was thankful for the silent browbeating Aikawa was accomplishing, the ire that rose inside him because of it kept the noble from staring. Unexpected result of keeping their uniforms clean from food? Aikawa was sitting there without his nightshirt on, low-slung pants that hung on his hips in a way that reminded the blond what was past that waistline.

"I got lost in that cave," Aikawa murmured, and even though his attitude about gorging on food was ridiculous and irritating, Rōjūrō still found himself tearing lavender eyes from the ripple of his stomach muscles to his roommate's face.

"The one you dream about?" Unbidden it brought to mind the not-so-horrifying dream he'd had as a result of his roughhousing with Aikawa in the spring the evening before, with it came the memory of the state he'd woken up in after said dream.

"Yeah, so thanks for the explorin' advice…" Sarcasm came thick in his professed gratitude. "What'd you dream of?" Aikawa asked, this time innocently pulling on the top of his uniform over his sleeping bottoms.

"N-nothing…just the usual," Rōjūrō mentally berated himself for the stutter but that wasn't really something new to the morning…he'd found himself criticizing his behavior concerning his roommate ever since he'd awoke in the wee hours of the day. He moved to the other side of the room where he'd set his folded uniform, at the head of his bed, hands making quick work of his current clothes.

At first he'd been ecstatic about entering a dream not filled with panic and gasping shallow breaths that did nothing to feed his body. Well really at first he had been panicked to feel the cloying heat of the air he was breathing, until he found it wasn't because of an inferno closing in on him, or anything so nightmarish, but the warm steam of soapy hot spring water.

Needless to say there had been more than a kiss to his inner knee as he sat at the edge of the water, Aikawa firmly trapped between his legs and more than happy to be there, happy enough to show his appreciation…after some adroit guidance from his new blond roommate.

"Oi?" Aikawa grunted, the curious look on his face telling the noble he might have been trying to get the other man's attention for a while. "Y'all right? I figured things wouldn't be so bad after you realized you weren't dyin'…just havin' a hard time breathing t'whole time."

"Right because that's marvelous," Rōjūrō snapped back as he finished tying his last _obi_, fingers running along the pressed pleats in the fabric. It helped taking in a soothing breath and keeping his hands busy with the precise folding of the clothes he'd just removed, eyes moving to take in the sight of Aikawa struggling with the long ties of his _hakama_. "You need to tuck your _kimono_ in."

Rōjūrō watched in dismay as Aikawa tried to follow his verbal instructions, haphazardly tucking the tails of his _kimono_ and _shitagi_ into his pants with one hand as he held them up with the other hand. "Fine."

"You missed some."

"These are fuckin' dumb," Aikawa growled in exasperation as he finished tucking all the lose ends of his _kimono_ in, neatly enough to please the chiding noble and soon he was back to the ties. "How the hell do you manage all this shit every day, y'look fuckin' neat as a goddamn pin." He glanced up halfway through his diatribe to see that the noble was already in uniform, blond hair brushed back over his shoulders and gleaming as usual.

"Why thank you, I'll filter through the profanity and take that as a compliment," Rōjūrō made himself stay put, fingers clutching the artful bow of his own _hakama _frustrated. "Just…wrap the front ones around and…" He watched as the unsecured back of his _hakama_ flopped back, _kimono_ coming untucked. "You…argh."

"Shut-up 'nd help already!"

Throwing his arms up in the air the blond closed the distance, snatching both ends of the front ties in exasperation he wrapped them around back, trying his best to ignore that he had his cheek pressed into Aikawa's chest as he switched either tie to the other hand and pulled them back around to the front. He wrapped them around the front and swapped hands again to wrap them around a final time and tied the short ends in the small of the other man's back. "Give me the other ones."

Aikawa reached back to fumble for the other ties, one on either side of his waist, the irritated look on his face no different, "The hell is this-"

"Don't mess with that," Rōjūrō watched Aikawa as he tried to pull the _koshi-ita_ out of the back of his pants. "You can't even feel it once you get all the ties tied," He straightened the board-like piece along the small of his back before taking hold of the ties, tugging a bit too hard accidentally pulling the other man off balance into his chest. With Aikawa's hands busy behind him still fussing with his _hakama_ the contact was chest-to-chest, and the noble wondered if his roommate felt the palpitations of his heart where they pressed together.

"Careful now," Aikawa muttered as his head twisted to look back over his shoulder to the offending part of the pants, even as he lurched forward into the noble. "I thought Yasu might have left somethin' in there to keep the creases in 'em 'Uniform Standard' sharp," Aikawa grumbled, oblivious as he shuffled his feet enough to break the contact, still very much in the blond's personal space.

Trying for as flippant and blasé as his roommate, Rōjūrō heard something that sounded more like breathy and bothered, "T-there called 'pleats'." He also found at the idea of Aikawa gaining more distance the grip of both hands tightening on the other's _hakama_ ties.

Brown eyes met lavender over the informal distance as full lips parting in a hushed, "Oh," that had nothing to do with the name of the creases in his clothes and everything to do with realizing what he was doing to Rōjūrō with the proximity of his muscular torso. "Sorry."

Large warm hands were suddenly on the noble's, giving them a gentle squeeze and for a moment Rōjūrō wasn't sure what they were there for until the strips of fabric tugged at his grip and he loosened his fingers so Aikawa could take a full step back. The white fabric pulled though the noble's hands as Aikawa's hands moved to the belt and dragged the ends out of his grasp. "M-my fault."

"Just gonna tie this in a knot," Aikawa shook his head at Rōjūrō's words and directed his gaze downward at the belt as he pulled either side tight and knotted them.

"Then tuck one end through the lower wrap of the front ties, and tie it again," He made himself tear his gaze from those hands to the small cross-shaped knot he'd formed his own ties into at the apex of the ties where they collected exactly two inches from the waist of his _hakama_.

"That's gonna have t'do," Aikawa objected, tying a knot and leaving the ends hanging a few inches toward his knees.

"Love-" The noble began, his tone familiar, since he'd done plenty of reciting of Academy Uniform Standards.

"Don't bullshit me Ōtoribashi," Distance or no the deep commanding voice might has well have been huffed in the noble's delicate ear for all the havoc it inflicted upon him when paired with serious brown eyes. "I finally read the Shinō Rulebook…as long as I'm clean 'nd sharp I'm followin' the rules…Regulation says its fine as long as they ain't past mid-thigh."

He didn't argue back, his purple eyes incapable of embarrassing him more by looking down toward his roommate's groin/belt because they were too busy embarrassing him by staring into that challenging gaze. "Good, I was getting tired of reminding you," He sniffed impertinently as he made himself turn away and busy himself with his shoes near the doorway.

Aikawa took a deep breath to steady himself as he watched after the blond, hands sliding along the waist of his _hakama,_ to make sure his _kimono_ was tucked in neatly. "I'm sure you'll find something t'give me a hard time about."

Rōjūrō's only answer was a 'humph,' and silence as his fingers made quick work of his sandals. The noble was tapping one of his _warajied_ feet by the time Aikawa was ready to go, and the blond didn't wait a moment more, sliding open the _shoji_ before exiting their room. "I don't want to be late," Was thrown back over his shoulder.

"That didn't take long."

* * *

The expectations that were continuously - and exhaustingly - droned on about for most of their classes challenged the hot spring relaxed muscles of the roommates as they sat in each subject. Most of them only had minor differences, the biggest being _kidō_ and after sitting through that Aikawa wasn't surprised Rōjūrō's mother hadn't let him actually practice the art growing up.

By the time their lunch break rolled around it was the _hakuda_ class that seemed destined to be one of Aikawa's favorites. The teacher was a former eleventh division captain (whatever that meant) and the two of them hit it off before the class had even started, having met walking one of the hallways toward the large room designated for indoor sessions.

"You two protect each other?" A gruff voice had introduced himself with as the roommates moved together through the throng from their _kidō_ class.

Having been in the middle of ribbing the blond noble Aikawa glanced over his shoulder to see a very tall man, easily taller than he'd thought men could grow, and the physique of one that had been pretty built but had started leading a less regimented life (like that of a soldier to a professor). He wore most of the faculty grey, but it was easy to see he wasn't kind to the garments, and probably didn't have many seeing as how much of a chore putting the clothes together might be, even for Yasu and her team.

"Makes y'say that?" Aikawa asked as he stepped toward Rōjūrō as they both stopped to let the larger man catch up with them, instead of letting him step between them, something he casually mentioned in his rumbling voice.

"Also the two of you are strong in differing ways that compliment each other," Then the man went on to explain how Aikawa's larger frame and obvious muscle made him the strength and Rōjūrō's lithesome musculature (that didn't make him any weaker of course) that relied more on agility and precision.

The three were quiet until they all reached the large training room before anyone else. Inside were all manner of dummies and training tools, soft mats for sparring and even practice weapons. It was the largest room on this side of the Academy, the only larger rooms being the library and the auditorium where meetings were (rarely) held.

"This is my first day too, takin' over the position permanently…don't tell nobody," The larger man admitted, although most of those in their classes were first years. "You boys can call me Kenny if you want…I don't care much for the title bullshit…"

"You're the _sensei_?"

"Smart one," Kenny teased Rōjūrō and moved to sit cross-legged on the tatami mat, his brilliant blue eyes set in a heavily scarred face, most likely from sword slashes, maybe a knife. "Kenpachi-" Here he cut himself off by coughing into his closed fist. "Hidaka Romi."

"Nice t'meet you Kenny," Aikawa wondered about the 'Kenpachi' thing, but he was sure by the knowing look on the blond's face that he could ask about it later. "You spar with yer students right?"

A loud tummy-rumbling laugh boomed from the man, his shaggy brown hair thrown back as he howled at the ceiling, "Of course! Some of them earlier than others…Some'a 'em surprise me." As he relaxed and brought his gaze back to his two new students his expression clearly stated that it was not a frequent occurrence. "Either'a you trained?"

"Naw," Aikawa shook his head, leaving out the bit about probably having some skills in his life before Soul Society.

Rōjūrō was having none of that as usual. "He died fighting."

"Girl when y'gonna learn to shut yer mouth?" Aikawa turned to the blond and he only received an expressive roll of lavender eyes.

"I was trained to protect myself, the basics by my guards which I mixed with what my mother had already taught me from the Kyōraku house," Rōjūrō once again demonstrated his ability to turn a yes or no question into his life story.

Aikawa didn't find himself minding so much, he usually learned something about the noble, even when that wasn't the blond's aim. He was pretty sure Rōjūrō's mouth got carried away with itself and forgot to close ten or twenty words earlier. "S'another noble family?"

"Yes," A small smile came to the blond's lips. "She was once their heir's bodyguard."

"Kyōraku-sama does got a…relaxed view'a fighting," Kenny grinned secretively and Rōjūrō was pretty sure the family Head and he had gone toe-to-toe. "I'd be interested t'a see yer take on it."

"I am more of a defensive fighter."

"Too bad," Kenny turned his eyes on Aikawa. "Y'seen it?"

"Yeah," Aikawa looked over to the noble and knew from the minute narrowing of his purple eyes that he should probably shut up, but for some reason he got a perverse pleasure from picking on his roommate. "Never seen anythin' like it…Wouldn't wanna go up against those moves."

Blond hair did a marvelous job of covering the noble's blush even when Aikawa had seen Rōjūrō fuss over keeping his hair neatly tied back most of the morning. "Now I'm sure he'll make us spar."

"I'll pair ya up if I think you can teach each other somethin'," Kenny gave a one-armed shrug. "Or if ya ask I guess."

"Hidaka-_sensei_?"

All three of the room's occupants looked up at the female voice. "That's me I guess," Kenny lifted a hand in greeting.

"A message, Sir…" Lisa held up a scroll sealed with Academy wax.

Kenny levered himself to his feet and crossed to the door where the spectacled messenger waited. "Gimmie a minute boys."

Lisa passed off the scroll of paper and moved over to the only students in the classroom. "Afternoon you two."

Rōjūrō felt his face freeze in the beginnings of a smile as the dark-haired teen leaned forward, stooping enough to drop a kiss on the lips of a pleasantly surprise Aikawa. Instead of staring slack-jawed he quipped, "Where's mine?"

Aikawa snorted and leaned over enough to kiss the blond on the cheek. "Happy?"

Lavender eyes widened fractionally at the contact and the smile curled more of his lips which belayed his affronted, "I was talking to Lisa."

"Right," Lisa's smirk made the other noble's eyes go narrow, not unlike her tone. "Can't stay long…Plus I was only a few minutes ahead of most of your class."

"Nice seein' you," Aikawa murmured a hand shooting forward to catch her wrist. Her hello kiss had taken him by surprise; he felt she needed to remember he could kiss back.

"Now, now," Kenny's voice broke into the three's world, after breaking in the white noise of the class's voices was suddenly around them. "Class time not kiss time."

Lisa gave a tug on Aikawa's hair and broke from his hold and kiss. "_Hai,_ _sensei-_"

"Kenny," Aikawa interrupted.

Teal eyes flashed out from the glare of her glasses as she turned to bow at Kenny before leaving the classroom.

"Sorry," Aikawa gave Rōjūrō a shrug. "Not kiss time."

"Thank you, I'm still good from the last one."

Aikawa's comment to that was pre-empted by the rest of the class filing into the room and Kenny's introduction. In comparison to their other classes it was positively tiny.

"Hidaka Romi," Kenny announced. "This is _Hakudo_," He continued, standing with bare feet shoulder-width apart. One could tell Kenny had practice talking to a group, his booming voice was heard in every inch of space.

"We start with the _gotei's_ _kata_ and once I've seen you can manage that I'll watch personal styles," He let his gaze take in each face as it turned toward him. "Might get to sparrin' in a month's time."

Today there was no physicality. Kenny spoke about class time and where it would always take place irregardless of the weather (today the only exception).

The conclusion involved relocation to a courtyard adjacent to the classroom. They exited this after a few moments to regroup and didn't stop until they reached a level patch of packed dirt large enough to hold the classroom in the formation Kenny barked out.

Then – just as quickly – the teacher thanked them and dismissed the class ten minutes early (also a one-time occurrence).

Rōjūrō and Aikawa shared a wave with Kenny as he moved a different direction than most of the class headed back toward the classrooms of the Academy. They silently headed in the same direction, toward the dorm section of the school grounds.

Aikawa thought he'd spotted Mira fist, but when he looked over at Rōjūrō the blond was watching the ground, _reiatsu_ singing around him.

"You all right?" Aikawa murmured, feeling an answering animosity growing in his own spiritual pressure.

"I can take care of myself," Snapped out testily, Aikawa knew it wasn't aimed his way when he finished with, "And if I can't, you're here."

"Damn right."

Mira physically flinched back as the two came close enough to brush _reiatsu_. "I came to apologize."

"To who?" Rōjūrō asked, crossing both arms over his chest, Aikawa doing the opposite – hands at his sides – ready to defend.

Somehow Aikawa felt there was an obvious answer to his roommate's question and that it wasn't necessarily correct. "You!"

Wrong.

"Hm," Rōjūrō looked Aikawa's direction and Mira quickly amended his answer.

"Both of you! Of course," Mira frowned, and it was obvious to Aikawa how bitter that apology was starting to taste to their _senpai_. "I'm deeply sorry for any wrongdoing I have harmed you both with."

"Such as?"

Aikawa let the blond talk, offering sage nods and silent malevolent glares to drive their displeasure across to Mira.

"You know very well-" Mira began to protest but silver eyes flashed nervously over his shoulder as he cut his own retort off.

Brown eyes slipped over Mira's shoulder, both nobles' voices fading as Aikawa shifted to their surroundings. He didn't see anyone save a few students from their _hakudo_ class but now he felt as if he were being watched.

"Love?" Rōjūrō's hands clutched his roommate's sleeve, catching his attention. "He's apologizing to you."

"Ain't forgiven… are we done here?" He met Mira's surprised and furious eyes – yeah this apology was genuine – then found confused lavender. "M'done here."

"Thank you for humbling yourself," Rōjūrō said in parting to Mira as the _senpai_ stomped away before doing something he'd regret.

"Sorry, can't let what he did to you go that easy," Aikawa turned to look out toward the area of Kenny's _hakudo_ class.

"He's a prick and I understand if you – wait…Me?"

"What the hell did he do to me? Rough me up a bit? Call me names?" Aikawa scoffed. "M'used t'that shit." He gave a shake of his head, "That's beside the point though. We're bein' watched."

"Of course we are…" Rōjūrō pointed toward the nearest stand of trees. "Urahara's over in that tree…he waved to me earlier."

"You could'a said something!"

"Yes but then I saw Mira and I got distracted!" Rōjūrō shot back.

"Thanks," Aikawa shook his head.

"He must have just been making sure Mira behaved," Rōjūrō peered toward the tree line.

"I suggested it might be wise to apologize now that you cooled off…well relatively," Kisuke said, appearing out of _shunpo_ a yard or so away from the two.

"You not get enough time here with that shortened noble-bought education?" Aikawa murmured.

"Love!" Golden eyebrows angled downward in surprised concern at the animosity that shifted from Mira to Kisuke.

"What?"

Rōjūrō stepped as if to take a spot between the two, a hand reaching out to stop Kisuke's forward progress, his gaze on his roommates. "What's your problem?"

Aikawa found himself staring at where long tapered fingers pressed into the _fukutaichō's_ shoulder to keep him back. "Ain't got one." He shook himself and switched to curious green among tufts of dirty blond hair. What **was** his problem?

"Just here on _Onmitsukidō _business. Ran into Izuru-kun and couldn't resist meddling. Sorry, it's a serious personality flaw of mine," Kisuke lifted a hand to remove Rōjūrō's hand from his person, purposefully pausing so it looked like he was holding onto it.

Kisuke Urahara Serial Meddler and Instigator Extraordinaire at your service.

Like the Master Meddler anticipated Aikawa's gaze locked onto the sight. Even though Kisuke could tell the student was holding his _reiatsu_ at rest both blonds could also sense the fierce intent to protect roiling through him.

Added unsuspected bonus to the little social experimental move was the attention of crisp lavender eyes. There was always a sense of loneliness in the noble's lines but in his gaze it was obvious and affecting.

"Don't tease me Urahara-_senpai_ I'm not a home wreaker," Came low and Kisuke was not surprised to feel it all the way in his groin. "Sorry," Rōjūrō pulled from Kisuke's grip instead and the _fukutaichō_ could only shake his head with a chuckle.

"I think I'll end up being the sorry one," Kisuke teased, turning his hand out in a parting wave. "_Sayonara_ boys," Right before he flash stepped away.

"What the fuck was that about?" Aikawa muttered as he moved to follow Rōjūrō inside.

"I could say the same…'hell' would be sufficient…" Rōjūrō gave his roommate a grin trying to fight off the irritated funk approaching on Aikawa's face. "There is a time and a place for the 'F' word."

"Listen to you…'F' word? Really?" Aikawa snorted and the mood seemed to lift.

"Yes…It loses meaning when you overuse it."

"Then I just use it more when I really fuckin' mean it," Aikawa admitted. "And I do…what the fuck was that about?"

Guess not.

"I don't know…What's wrong? No lying this time," Rōjūrō stopped in an empty hall, hands on his hips.

"Nothing," Aikawa said a bit louder. "Not a goddamn thing."

"Are you mad about Mira?" The blond asked, his voice still whispering but gaining volume as well. "Urahara?"

"Shit yer crazy. I'mma go eat," He continued down the hall, pretty sure the cafeteria was in that general direction.

Not used to people just walking away while in conversations with him Rōjūrō looking after the other man in shocked disbelief. With a humph he turned, set on returning to their quarters alone.

"Oi! This way Ōtoribashi it's lunchtime!" Aikawa's voice barked after the noble and he froze in place. "I know y'heard me!"

Rōjūrō thought about ignoring the shout, the warning in Aikawa's words easy to hear. The blond didn't appreciate being ignored and yet really didn't want the atmosphere back at their room to be unbearable.

"I ate so much for breakfast," Came out of the noble as a whine, the blond's mood still a little combative.

Aikawa stood there waiting until Rōjūrō joined him before continuing onward toward the mess hall. "I'm starvin' I don't know how ya'can't be hungry…'nd y'didn't eat shit this mornin'."

"Ew, I should hope not."

Aikawa couldn't keep a straight face when he saw the disgusted look on the noble's face. "You know what I meant smartass."

The mock disgust made way for a grin and Rōjūrō tried, "I'm certain I have no clue Sir."

With just a single shake of his head Aikawa stepped into a short line, making sure the noble was in front where he could see what the blond put on his plate.

After arriving at the Mess Hall, they progressed through the line without arguing more than twice when Rōjūrō tried to keep his plate bare. Aikawa was pleased with the noble's plate at the end and Rōjūrō was not, but pleased the small rift had mended.

"I ain't jealous."

"I never said-"

"Mhm," Aikawa waved the words away, enjoying a rice-ball. "Sleep with you…can read y'like a book."

"I hardly see how-"

"Just can," Aikawa shrugged and caught lavender eyes as they looked at him in disbelief. "Like I can breathe…walk…tie my _waraji_."

Rōjūrō watched as his roommate obliterated his tray of food as he blithely went on about how the blond was more relaxed when they were alone together. Since he was only glancing up from his tray every sentence or two Aikawa missed the hint of a blush growing on Rōjūrō's face.

"I'm not the only person you do that to," Rōjūrō made it a statement instead of a question.

"Eh," Aikawa shrugged and finished off his tea. "Nobody else is relaxed enough really."

"Not even Lisa-_senpai_?"

"I know as much about her as I know about Shihōin and Urahara," Aikawa admitted, munching something green he had no name for. "And I've known all of you almost the same amount of time."

"We've known each other longer," Rōjūrō protested.

"I knew of you…Blond with furious moves, let me get blindsided by somethin' heavy and blunt upside my head," Aikawa lifted his gaze to see Rōjūrō staring at him, the blush still firmly clinging to his noble face. "Can't count it."

"You named yourself because of that," The blond finally admitted without thinking and a rumbling chuckle escaped the other man as he called attention to it. "I mean-"

"Don't even try!" Aikawa laughed sending the full power of embarrassment spilling over his roommates's pale face. "No lies between us. _Okaasan_."

Even as the blond nodded agreement to telling the truth he said, "No," to the nickname.

"No?"

"Why would you even think of it?"

"Y'named me," Aikawa shot back, pointing at the noble's tray. "Eat."

Rōjūrō sighed, mind whirling as fast as his heart. _Focus on the food. The food._

"Do I have to? These sprouts look toxic," Rōjūrō pouted.

Aikawa stared a moment in disbelief his head shaking back and forth, "Girl, fuckin' put that in yer mouth and chew."

* * *

"This is dumb, I don't really have t'know this shit do I?" Aikawa picked up the book and peered at the incantation.

"How should I put it?" Lisa adjusted her glasses. "In short: Yes," She cleared her throat with a small cough and Aikawa became sure "In long:" was coming, he'd seen that expression on the blond once too often. "Once you know them, can use them - thereby using the words to gain better control of your _reiatsu_ - you can drop the incantation and do the job of the words with said control."

"Shit."

Rōjūrō couldn't stop the grin, "No _reiatsu_ control, yes incantation."

"Precisely," Lisa took the book away from Aikawa. "Try again."

Wondering why Lisa hadn't just said what the male noble had and left it at that he tried to recall even one convoluted string of words. "Barkin' dog 'nd…people…" Aikawa grumbled into silence. "Somethin' about a scar or a star…or stairs?"

"Aikawa," Lisa chastised.

"We got an entire week t'learn this," Aikawa crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes…but _sensei_ will expect you to have them all down by the end of the semester," Rōjūrō interjected and Lisa nodded at the blond in surprise.

"She does," Lisa confirmed. "How did you know?"

"My mum told me that was the shortest possible timeframe in which to absorb them all," Rōjūrō gave a small shrug.

"That time warpin' one had twenty lines!" Aikawa proved he remembered more than he realized.

"Stop it, just sit down," Lisa waved him toward the table. "Here," She handed him the book, open to the appropriate page.

"Study a bit longer," Rōjūrō suggested. "You can try reading the lines aloud to us."

"Ooh I like story time," Lisa managed to sound like she was teasing/flirting with Aikawa.

Although claiming interest neither of the nobles noticed the irritation that crossed their focus's face. "Really?"

"Just a few short ones…how about sixty-one?"

Brown eyes skimmed over words as he flipped pages. "Hm, 'Carriage a'thunder, bridge of a spinnin' wheel. With light, divide this into six.'"

"Try to enunciate," Lisa murmured a far-off look to her face.

"Nine?" Rōjūrō glanced toward the bespectacled girl his curiosity at her expression starting to outweigh the distraction of the deep voice of his roommate which went a few octaves lower when he read aloud.

Aikawa only waited as long as it took to flip to the correct page. "'Disintegrate, you black dog of… .ini…Look upon yerself with horror n'then claw out yer own throat.'"

"Seventy-five?" Lisa suggested, glancing in time to meet lavender eyes and see the curiosity in them, along with the other noble's reaction to that sexy baritone.

All of her hypothesis were proven correct when Rōjūrō looked pensive a moment and then, with a small upward flick of one corner of his mouth stated, "Sixty-three."

When the _senpai_ gave a nod of triumphant agreement Aikawa flipped through until he found- "This takes up two pages!"

"It's a small book…It makes them more impressive and intimidating to newbies…_Kidō_ masters don't want insolent fools having such power," Rōjūrō pinkened a little as he passionately quoted his mother.

"'Sprinkled on the bones of the beast. Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move n'become the wind, stop n'become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle.'"

Teal eyes met lavender again through her glasses; both of them had obviously enjoyed the husky quality to Aikawa's reading voice. "I think that's the most I've heard you talk," Rōjūrō teased.

"You do all the talkin'," Aikawa drawled back, closing the book to abandon it on the table. "S'fine…you say shit better than me."

"But you have such eloquent thoughts in your head," Rōjūrō murmured seriously. "You voice them perfectly," He sought Lisa's eyes for help.

"Don't look at me, whenever he's with me he talks about you," The girl didn't miss Aikawa's agog expression, in fact she smiled at the shocked man with a wickedly mischievous grin.

Aikawa might not have recognized it as meddlesome if he hadn't seen a similar curl of lips on Kisuke earlier that day. It was uncanny. "Didn't just talk when we were alone did I?"

Rōjūrō's quick indrawn of breath would not have gone by unnoticed if not for the blush that fired red across their _senpai's_ face. "No," Lisa murmured softly putting her nose in a conveniently nearby book.

"Thanks Rōjūrō," Aikawa murmured about his roommate's earlier compliment, distracting the blond with a smile and the sensation of fingertips brushing the knuckles Rōjūrō had curled around his teacup. "I ain't always talkin' about you."

"All right," Rōjūrō gave a small one-armed shrug; the brief contact sent a jolt of pleasant tingles through his fingers and hand. He made sure lavender eyes remained on safe territory, not on Aikawa or where anyone might see how affected he was.

"Goodness," Lisa sighed and Rōjūrō's gaze shot to her, wondering how much she'd seen of their small aside (every single last second of it). "All I know is…I could curl up and fall asleep purring to that voice."

"What." Aikawa looked confused.

"When you read…It's different," Lisa gave a shrug. "Let me know if you really want story time…I have some literature…well…" She adjusted her perfectly perched glasses and gave a small shake of her head. "Ahem, never mind, later."

Rōjūrō might have ignored the implications of "later" (together alone) if the glare of light hadn't lifted on the girl's lenses to send a challenging stare the blond's way. _What the hell…_

"I don't read any different than I talk," Aikawa shook his head with a chuckle. "But I ain't gonna turn the offer down."

Rōjūrō blamed his wretched dreams (which created a horrid sleep state unconducive to re-energizing) when irritation fired through him at her attitude and caused him to say, and rather cattily, "Don't mind me, I just live on the other side of the room."

"You're a welcome change from listening to Sarugaki complain about the man she loves without realizing…oblivious and all that…" Lisa's gaze lit up at the heat she recognized as a noble in fury…Sometimes it was hard to discern with the good ones.

Lisa however had been trained by Kisuke and Yoruichi using the Kuchiki clan as instruments of their tutelage. Rōjūrō was good but he was only of a small noble family, he didn't quite have the iron-clad mask of a Kuchiki.

"Y'talkin' about yer roomie?" Aikawa joked and Lisa bit her bottom lip which did nothing to reign in the grin in reaction.

"Of course. She moans and gripes about Hirako-_senpai_…finds every unimaginable way to turn a conversation or even a gesture into talking about every "annoying" or "stupid" thing he does," The dark-haired girl even did quotations with a flippant curl of the index and middle fingers of each hand on either side of her head. "You don't even have to say anything most times, hence the inability to even study silently while in her presence while in private."

"Maybe if you and Love spent time there, she'd leave to not feel like a third wheel," Rōjūrō didn't face-palm like he was urged to do after saying something so tactlessly. Granted it was just his noble training making him appalled at his own words.

"I ain't doin' that t'you am I?" Aikawa glanced at the blond but the other's lavender eyes were looking right at Lisa. "We gotta find you someone."

"We do?" The statement caught Rōjūrō's attention where the question had not.

"Yeah, y'think yer boy Hirako would be interested?" Aikawa shot at Lisa; she had been staring back at the blond, hm.

"Oh no he's in love with my roommate, I thought we'd gone over that a moment ago" Lisa teased.

"And you haven't told the girl?" Rōjūrō asked, pushing the idea of Aikawa trying to find him a boyfriend out of the topics up for conversation. _I am not boyfriend material._

"She'll never react favorably until she realizes she has those kinds of feelings for him…" She sighed and quickly pretended to divert attention from the story she was using to allude to Rōjūrō and Aikawa's non-relationship. _Enough with that type of prodding._ "So what do you look for in a beau? You like other blonds? Redheads maybe…"

"We are not having this conversation," Rōjūrō stated. "I know where to find company of that sort if I need it."

"Oi," Aikawa frowned. "I'm the only Aikawa in yer life."

Technically the blond's father had forbid leaving the _Seireitei_ outside of any Academy-related outings, but his roommate didn't know that. "No you are not."

"So cold-hearted Rōjūrō-_kōhai_," Lisa gave a few tsks of her tongue, not knowing what the two were hinting at besides Aikawa the 38th district.

"Not the relationship type," Rōjūrō took up a book from their shared Literature class and pushed to his feet. "First and last was Mira's cherished title."

"Rōjūrō-" Aikawa began.

"I'll give you two some privacy," Rōjūrō murmured before padding out of their quarters, _shoji_ sliding shut with a soft sound of wood against wood.

As Aikawa watched after his roommate Lisa chewed the bottom corner of her lip, mind processing data. "So what's with the 38th district?"

"That was where we first met," Aikawa said gaze still distracted by the _shoji_.

"Oh," _The bordello, _puzzle pieces fell into place and Lisa nodded. "So are we studying?"

Aikawa shook his head softly and brown eyes slid from the door to Lisa. "Each other maybe."


	11. Meddlesome Endeavors

**A/N:** YoruHara! Yay! Why not toss some Kuchiki in there?

* * *

"_Sōshireikan_, this only needs your signature," The cowl-clad soldier let a scroll of paper unroll from his fingertips, the embossed line stopping to curl just a bit on her desk - the hardwood floor - right under her nose.

"Ne!" Yoruichi yawned awake from her nap and grumbled as she stuck a retrieving hand into the cushions she rested upon, finding a brush. She flung the hand up as if trying to wet the bristles on an imaginary ink block, the prompt working as the messenger quickly supplied one from his satchel. "_Gundanchō_…?" She mumbled, moving an errant strand of purple hair as she focused sleepy golden eyes on the paper.

"There are none here," He replied as he turned to seal the signature, leaving the large office she had been appointed when suddenly handed the head of the _Onmitsukidō_ and not long after that the second division in the _Gotei_.

"_Baka_," Yoruichi yawned as she pushed herself up to sit in the properly arranged cushions, reaching over to pull a few smaller pillows of mostly deep crimson closer so she could lean an elbow on them to keep from falling asleep again. "At least get back before I wake up."

"I was only a few minutes behind that messenger," Kisuke's voice came from a spot off to her left and she glanced toward it just as the blond appeared looking perturbed at his miscalculation of time.

"How was Lisa-kun?" Yoruichi asked as her second-in-command took a seat in the cushions, very soon sharing the same pillow as his captain, most of his side in contact with hers. "She getting anywhere with Aikawa?"

"They were friendly," Kisuke revealed having seen their exchange in Hidaka's classroom. "Before I had my talk with Izuru-kun I caught a small exchange between the three of them…"

"With Ōtoribashi?" A soft purr erupted from the princess as she moved her arm to curl around the blond's back, turning toward him so she could get proper chest-to-chest action. "Don't you love those eyes?"

"Have to be in my top five," He teased as he let his own arm find the curvaceous part of her spine where it transitioned from back to ass. "Still not golden."

"Such pretty hair," She sighed, eyes closing as his arm moved up her back until his fingers could bury into the ends of her recently - and drastically - shortened hair. "So long."

"Right," Kisuke let his fingers tug and her reaction was a slow flutter of eyelashes until golden and green could meet, both smoldering. "Because I really give two flying fucks about the visual details."

"My _fukutaichō_ such language," Yoruichi lifted her chin, alleviating the tug at her scalp but bringing his lips close enough to hers to taste. "You know how I feel about little distractions from your work."

"Which of this oh-so-humble servant's tasks would an insolent blond noble boy distract me from?" He managed to enunciate properly while her bottom lip was between his, the words making his tongue lick along it every so often as he spoke.

"Those eyes only see me," Yoruichi demanded. "I thought we'd agreed on that."

"They only see you," Kisuke pulled back and stared at her, took in the details of her familiar face, the pull of her heated gaze deep in his belly. "They only love you _Koneko_-sama."

"Don't tell me he's not interested?" A purple brow arched higher than its partner to prove the disbelief she had of her own question.

"Don't care."

"If you can say you felt nothing at all toward him I'll drop it," She moved a leg until she could hook it over his hip. "I'll stop voicing my skepticism aloud at least."

"He's very sad."

"You're the one that told me that it was your job to make me happy. I'm pretty sure there is someone else out there who was meant to make Ōtoribashi happy," Yoruichi's voice was no-nonsense and Kisuke could feel the tightening of the leg around him, the result the princess would soon be straddling him in the pile of pillows.

"Am I shirking that duty as well?"

"You haven't ducked any duties for me Hara-chan," The mischievous look that slipped onto her face made him bite his lip in restraint. "I'm trying to do a pre-emptive strike here."

"Like that Quincy kid back in Academy?" Kisuke had seen how the bow-wielding hollow hunter had "distracted" her long before they had discovered he wasn't exactly the soul of a _shinigami_.

There hadn't yet been orders from Central 46 against their existence in both the World of the Living or anywhere in the Cycle of Rebirth for the "sake of balance" (Kisuke had always been relieved that the _Onmitsukidō_ hadn't been responsible for more than taking care of the Shihōin clan when that particular order had been given). It had been before the clan had gotten so irrevocably bound to the _Gotei_.

"Yes and one time with him only helped me realize I loved you," Her voice came out softer, the joking way she was speaking hid how disgusted she actually was about her insecurity. She had never thought she would know how it felt to care for someone so much.

"I already know I love you," He returned just as softly. "I don't need to be with someone else to know that."

"More than Tessai?" Yoruichi asked as she let herself relax, let her face rest in the crook of Kisuke's neck as her body did likewise against his. "Are you sure?"

"You know how serious I am normally…not at all…you're mine…I love you. I don't need you to give me a pass to chase anyone, you already strong-armed me into deviant behavior with my other childhood friend," He let his hand stroke the shortened strands of purple hair on the back of her head. "You did remember to invite Tessai to dinner right?"

"I hope so the cook is making enough to satisfy his _reiatsu_ pool," Yoruichi hummed along the line of Kisuke's neck.

"And you want to bring a fourth into this game we're playing?" Kisuke asked, a curious expression on his face, chewing at his bottom lip as he thought over the woman's motives.

"No, just a twosome…you and Ōtoribashi…I'll find paperwork to do or something."

Kisuke easily felt the new stiffness to his leader's frame as she offered outright, none of the innuendos or word games he'd found nobles quite gifted at. "He's no home-wreaker."

"Who said he was?"

"**He** said he **wasn't**," Kisuke revealed.

"What were you up to at the Academy?" Yoruichi lifted her face enough to kiss his stubbly chin, curiosity much like his own making her golden eyes shine. "I feel like I missed a bit of fun."

"Yama-_jiji_ mentioned he wanted a few more _Onmitsukidō's_ _hakuda_ masters to be involved at the Academy…ran across Lisa-kun in the office and she escorted me to Hidaka-_sensei's _classroom, both Aikawa and Ōtoribashi were in attendance," Kisuke firmly enjoyed the light in her eyes, he was always grateful to have freed his princess from the rules that kept her from fully indulging her curious nature. "I figured I'd remind Izuru-kun those of the _Onmitsukidō_ could be watching at any time."

"I hope you gave him a sufficient scare…" Yoruichi gave him an appraising look, golden eyes observing even the tiniest detail much like he had taught her (they had both taught each other a few things). "Did you wedge yourself into one of Mashiro's hidey holes and jump out while he was looking the other way?"

"While he was alone in the hallway…" Kisuke went on to describe, as if trying to impress her.

She gave a fake, long yawn and let her head fall to the pillow eyes closed. "It's daytime that only has half it's intended effect."

"It was a shadowy hall coming up from the basement," The blond tried and her shaggy purple head shook, eyes still closed. "He almost fell down the stairs."

A gold eye opened the brow over it curving upward as her face showed her admiration. "Did you grab the front of his _kimono_?"

"Of course! With one macho fist."

Yoruichi cheered and swung her hip over, pushing up off the pillows sending Kisuke into lying on his back in the cushions, legs straddling his hips. She leaned forward over him to pounce on his lips, teeth nipping only a moment before she purred, "Such a good soldier."

"Only because you're my-"

"_Sōshireikan?_" A voice called from the doorway.

_Yeah that._

The Corp-Commander on top of him straightened but didn't remove herself from her current blond-headed cushion. "Make it quick," She growled, twisting enough to level her best Demon Cat in Fury eyes on the messenger.

Being in charge of the _Onmitsukidō_ meant ten times more sit-reps than _nibantai_-_taichō_, where the captaincy created just as much paperwork in its stead (she had _Gundanchō_ for most of the tedious tasks). This one was from the Security Force and his was one (the second in fact) of their four scheduled reports; two on inner Soul Society the _Seireitei_ and the other two outer Soul Society namely _Rukongai_ and it's furthest reaches.

Yoruichi was just glad she didn't have to pay attention to the hourly reports this same messenger took to his _Gundanchō._

The messenger was quick and concise and didn't wait to be sent away, seeing as Yoruichi usually waved them away with one hand while saying, "Yes, yes, go, go."

In this particular instance Yoruichi was paying enough attention to file away the information but not a hair more, Kisuke deciding to lay perfectly still ironclad control holding back his usually playful _reiatsu_. She seemed to be looking right at the cowl-clad soldier but most her mind was focused on what Kisuke was up to. It wouldn't be for propriety's sake, the blond had never partaken in such things as personal space or emotional tact.

So he wouldn't try to keep himself under control in any attempt to keep her from doing something intimate with an audience. _Oh the scandal…_

"Where were we?" Yoruichi turned to Kisuke, the palms of her hands unerringly landing just shy of each nipple on his torso, her thumbs sliding out to catch them, before swinging back in toward her other fingers catching it again, back and forth.

Kisuke caught his bottom lip in his teeth a moment and both nipples hardened under the attention but otherwise he didn't react. "We were just listening to another boring report from the Security Force, few hollows, no trouble in Soul Society to speak of."

"I'm sure there's some paperwork Yama-_jiji_ wants me to take care of…oh!…" As she realized she lifted her eyes from the slow sweep of her thumbs and the points of nipple in the fabric of Kisuke's _kimono_ to his oh-so-passionate eyes. "He doesn't just want somebody at _Shinō_…but one of the _Onmitsukidō_ elite."

"Are you honestly doing anything but falling asleep in the heat?" Kisuke's voice was struggling to stay bland, not breathy and wanton.

Yoruichi thought about going to the Academy to help out Hidaka-_sensei_, her curiosity had definitely been piqued and the blond under her was smart enough to see that he had caught her attention. "Well **honestly **if you just want to spend time with Ōtoribashi you don't have to make excuses-"

"_Teme_, woman the man is attractive but you know very well who he belongs to and it's not me," Kisuke said matter-of-factly and felt a different kind of thrill at seeing her confusion and the wild spinning of his princess's mind at his word's implications. He wasn't going to help, he didn't teach like that. "I love you. Shut-up. You're stupid."

"I love you and I'll help in the _hakuda_ class but I will flay you alive if I find you in one of Mashiro's hidey holes with another blond."

"That's it!" He announced and did some crazy-flexible wriggle of his body, threw in a small hip toss and the princess found herself almost instantly pressed into the cushions on her back, mouth much too occupied to use for talking.

"Are you two quite finished yet?" A dry voice murmured into the passionate silence.

"Jealous?" Kisuke only parted his lips from his princess's graceful throat enough to quip the single word to their new visitor.

"Were I, do you honestly think I would be so gauche as to say it aloud?"

"Kisuke?" Yoruichi moaned distracted enough by her lover's lips that Sōjun's arrival hadn't registered.

The power of their bond had always been obvious, even when they had just been children playing while the adults ran Soul Society. It was no more obvious now while the trained senses and mind of a _Sōshireikan _were reduced to mush.

"_Otosama_ has arrived," The blond said with a sigh, releasing her wrists where they were pressed into the pillows on either side of Yoruichi's head, while moving off of her. "You need something?" He asked his irritation only noticeable to the woman that held his heart; she fixed a few articles of clothing and reached out to take Kisuke's hand.

"Shut-up. I asked him to come," Yoruichi sat up to kiss his stubbly neck in a spot that would have weakened his knees if he had been standing and she had given the kiss more teeth than she normally had to. "The only guard a noble gets here is _Onmitsukidō_."

Sōjun's violet eyes shifted first to the guard on his left then to the guard on his right, both of them dressed in black, cowl and mask included. "I had noticed such, yes."

"I just so happen to be in charge of these guards," Yoruichi watched as her blond rolled to his feet, then pulled her up with him. She caught each of the masked guards attention and waved them away with a, "Tch, be quick about it."

They were away in a silent flash step and Sōjun leveled his gaze back on the princess, still holding hands with a commoner. "I suppose you and your paramour's skill will be enough to protect me."

"Right, because you have guards with you because you're in so much danger," Kisuke stated frankly, he had never been nobly tactful…or any sort of tactful.

Yoruichi put a finger over Kisuke's lips and met his gaze to convey she wanted him to shut-up. She kept her finger in place as she returned attention to Sōjun, "I just wanted you to meet the new girl."

"Honestly! I've told you I have to marry Lisa-sama," Clearly he was getting used to his honorary sister trying to rescue her honorary brother and female protégé by setting Sōjun up with someone to get him away from Lisa.

"She just wanted to say hi," Yoruichi chastised. "Really now _Otochan_ don't be a brat."

Since she had been telling him such since he'd found himself in this predicament Sōjun had long since given up. Outwardly he put up a brave face, one that fooled others but not those that spent their lives observing.

Lisa saw he had never loved her, only Kokoa.

Kisuke saw he had succumbed to the weight of his nobility, the responsibility of political marriage.

Yoruichi saw that nothing that happened to Sōjun would stop him from loving Kokoa until the day he died.

As the two moved to exit Yoruichi leaned over to kiss Sōjun's cheek. "I believe _rokubantai-taichō_ was notified we were going to spend the afternoon discussing vital matters."

"_Sōshireikan?_" Came soft and hushed, it was the naturally quiet voice of the redheaded maid Kisuke had recently hired to do as-of-yet unmentioned tasks.

"Ah, you're here!" Kisuke cheered and moved to swoop on the small girl, ushering her past the corps commander and straight into the dark-haired noble looking increasingly put-upon.

"Urahara I told you-!" Sōjun began as he reached to push the petite girl back; she had smashed right into his chest and had caught herself with slight arms around his middle. He looked down as she looked up with a blush, her silver eyes going a bit rounder as their eyes met. "Kokoa?"

"Sōjun…" Her face lit up in a smile that made the noble cling a bit tighter to her so that his knees wouldn't betray him. "Is it…is it all right that we're together?"

Before Sōjun could attempt to answer (as dumbstruck as he was) Kisuke gave a tsk or two with his tongue, "Kokoa-chan would you please show this young noble to your quarters, he requires entertainment."

Even if the blush that painted her translucent skin was fetching and made Sōjun almost squirm in his _hakama_ he shot a steely expression to the blond at his less-than-refined talk around his lady. He opened his mouth to say something when Kokoa pulled away from him (something he sincerely detested) and slipped her delicate but calloused hand in his, "_Hai_, _Gundanchō._"

The flustered noble looked back over his shoulder as his love pulled him the opposite direction, toward the private rooms her corps commander had gifted her with.

"He looks like he wants help," Kisuke observed with surprise.

"I think it looks like he's concerned at what we might have taught her in the small space of time we had her in our employ before he knew she was here," Yoruichi took Kisuke's hand and placed it on her shoulder, near the curve of her neck as she turned to walk back into her offices, set on picking up where they'd left off.

Kisuke glanced back to see the fleeting form of Kokoa and Sōjun, if he hadn't know any better he would have claimed they had _shunpo_ they were so far off. "Lisa-kun mentioned letting _Otosama_ visit her at the Academy…too bad Kokoa-chan doesn't have sufficient spiritual pressure to attend."

"She needs training and time, she can get that here too…who knows what sort of power is inside her, she is from a noble family," Yoruichi turned to watch as Kisuke closed the office door and did a strange little _kidō_ lock trick on it before turning to his captain.

"**You** had better tend to it," Kisuke chuckled a bit as he let his fingers caress and his feet be led by Yoruichi toward the heavenly mound of pillows. "_Otosama_ looked like he might want to beat the ever-loving shit out of me if I tried."


	12. Delightful Routine

**A/N:**So today we finally find that pesky M rating. I think it should hold up to all the standards of such a rating and then some. I can't stay away from the smut ya'll sorry…mostly because I'm not really sorry.

* * *

Rōjūrō found himself becoming more familiar with the grounds of the Academy. He had an easier time of migrating from class to class thanks to his occasional wandering in an attempt to avoid the passionate steam-room that had once been his dorm. He spent plenty of time with Aikawa and Lisa but there was a point where it became too obvious that they were a couple and he was a single.

It would have been easier to ignore if he hadn't kept seeing Lisa's glance every time he chanced to look toward them, as if she was asking him what he was doing (implying that whatever it was, it was wrong). Their study sessions were beneficial; she had interesting insights on _kidō_ and was eager to pluck whatever knowledge she could from the blond, even though he constantly claimed not a drop of his mother's skill.

While wandering he found plenty of semi-peaceful spots his favorite a small almost enclosed space with a fantastic view of the very edge of the _kidō_ field and most of its adjacent wooded area. He had mentioned it to Aikawa and eventually showed it to him, they sometimes studied there, but mostly they enjoyed lunch in the alcove of wood and creeping vines.

It didn't take long before he found his hiding place compromised. It couldn't have been more than a week after he'd shown it to Aikawa that he found his roommate in it, very much tangled up with Yadōmaru. He wasn't standing there a moment agog before a feeling of irritation start to fill him; he gave a few moments concentration to make sure his _reiatsu_ wasn't lashing out against the strange mixture that was his study buddies'.

Before Aikawa became aware of the blond's presence, spectacled eyes flickered upward to encounter Rōjūrō's. She made sure to say the same thing she always did when the other noble interrupted their time together, "Oh it's Rōjūrō-_kōhai_."

If Rōjūrō had to guess he would have said she was doing it to see what sort of reaction she could get out of the two of them. It was starting to get on the blond's nerves, and clearly they needed to have a private conversation. "Can we talk Lisa-_senpai_?"

"Y'got shitty timin' y'know?" Aikawa grumbled and Lisa leaned in to kiss along his cheek, lips moving along his ear as she whispered something to him. "Yeah," Came the grinning answer.

"Then scoot," She watched him get to his feet and lifted a hand for help up.

"See y'tomorrow?" Aikawa lifted her effortlessly, letting her lean along his front.

"Of course," She nodded, canting her head back for a kiss and as he leaned down to press their lips together Rōjūrō sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Bye."

Aikawa nodded, glanced toward his roommate curiously before bidding them farewell and leaving them alone together.

"So?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Talking to you at the moment," Lisa smirked.

How to ask such a thing? There was no polite way to bring up his suspicions. You look at me as if you expect me to pull the two of you apart and you're disappointed when I don't. Like you're goading me? There was no tactful approach here. "It doesn't matter how jealous I am, he is never going to be interested."

"So you **are** jealous?" A black eyebrow lifted over the curve of her spectacle frame. "I thought you weren't the relationship type."

It wasn't an admission but Rōjūrō was still sure his suspicion was correct. "I wasn't lying."

Just like Lisa hadn't admitted the other's notion was true, the blond didn't really answer her question about his jealousy concerning Aikawa and she. "Things change," She gave Rōjūrō her own version of a sad smile. "I didn't expect to be getting married to a man I might love if he even looked my way once."

"All you're going to do is send me out to find some cute thing," Rōjūrō threatened.

"I think your roommate would have something to say about that."

"He can say all he wants to," Rōjūrō shrugged and adjusted his weight to balance it on his feet. "I don't even have to leave the _Seireitei_."

Lisa looked at him a moment, as if speculating whether or not to voice the thoughts in her head. "You might like to stay and listen to his talking if he read to you." She reached down to retrieve what looked like a book bag with a long shoulder strap. "I have some good books in here."

"Did you hear me?"

"I did," Lisa stopped rummaging in the bag to meet his eyes, teal staring out of her glasses. "You're jealous and want to blackmail Love into ending our relationship."

Something made a hollow pang in the blond's chest at the name she called his roommate. "Why would he-"

"He would stop seeing me if you even tried, don't tell me your foolish enough to think he wouldn't," She ordered as she pulled out a small book the cover brilliant red.

"Yadōmaru-"

"Listen…he started reading this book to me and I almost had to excuse myself…then he started talking **to** me…" A faint blush tinted her cheeks and she looked down at her fingers as she ran them along the spine of the book. "That voice…mm…"

"No." Rōjūrō held a hand up. "I don't want to hear about Love's sex voice. Not interested." He gave a shake of his head, enough golden hair having escaped from its tie that it flew into his face. "Stop."

Lisa caught his hand and slapped the small book into it, making his fingers curl around its spine before letting go and walking past the other noble. "I have no idea what you're talking about Ōtoribashi."

A _shunpo_ left the blond standing there with his mouth opening to talk, his breath expelled in an exasperated huff and the small book protested his grip on its spine. "That girl."

* * *

"Y'all right?"

Rōjūrō stood staring at the _shoji_ a moment after closing it, his back to the gruff-sounding voice of his roommate. "I'll be fine. I'm sorry I interrupted."

"Didn't mean to snap at y'earlier, Lisa's nothin' but a tease anyway," Aikawa shrugged, his body stretched out on his futon his uniform in total disarray, the blond clucked with his tongue at the sight after making himself turn around and step into the room. "Wut?"

"You could wear that again if you don't let it wrinkle," Rōjūrō informed the other man, moving to his futon on the opposite side, having already changed earlier between his last class and wandering the Academy grounds.

"I ain't gettin' up," Aikawa crossed his arms underneath his head, eyes trained on the ceiling as if he were imagining stars up there. "Nobody told me that when I stopped walkin' the forest t'become an academic I'd still get tired."

"Are you saying that you assumed your new Academy life wouldn't involve any noteworthy physicality?" Rōjūrō meant to turn toward the wall but found himself on his other side, looking across the floor to the profile of his roommate.

For some reason that question gained Rōjūrō a full frontal of Aikawa face, brown eyes looking over at him in a slightly perturbed way that was becoming familiar. "If that's yer longwinded way of sayin' I don't move around enough, the answer's yes."

"It was, I suppose," Rōjūrō felt a strange jolt zing down his body at the contact of brown eyes to his purple. Quickly - but not quick enough to look suspicious - the noble rolled to his back not paying attention as he reached for something to put in front of his face.

Upon entering the room the blond had tossed Lisa's small red book and it had landed just shy of his futon and as his hand encountered it he didn't make the connection to Aikawa or how obvious it might be to someone that had seen that brilliant a shiny red cover.

Read from it.

Rōjūrō didn't bother looking for something else; Aikawa had seen the book and putting it down to read something else would be a problem…

_ '…she opened her eyes as he moved carefully inside her until she felt his pelvis meet hers and he gave a pause his eyes drifting closed at her exquisite feel. She had never heard him utter a word of his native language but now she heard him murmur something soft and fast as he moved to brace his hands on either side of her on the futon and his hips moved-'_

Looking into the book had been a bid to hide the small paint of embarrassment on his noble face but it only served to intensify it and he heard a rumbling chuckle.

"She didn't tell you what was in it did she?" Aikawa asked and Rōjūrō didn't debate on turning to look at him, he avoided it studiously. "Me either."

"That girl," Rōjūrō muttered and it was quiet enough in the room that he was sure his roommate heard, the noble hoped his elevated heartbeat was going by unnoticed.

"It started out like a normal story, 'bout a girl that fell in love with an old demi-god or somethin'," Aikawa remembered the beginning of the book, it had gotten steamy very quickly after that. "He loved her but already had him a lady demi-god but she was…" He gave a single-shouldered shrug. "She was a bitch; he left her after seein' her in the sheets with another half-god guy 'n'went to see his new girl."

The random spot the blond had opened the book onto wasn't even halfway through the small pages. He tried and failed to keep himself from wondering how far into the book Aikawa had read aloud before stopping.

"I don't know why I'm surprised," Rōjūrō slapped the little book shut and shoved his hand under his pillow, stashing Lisa's gift underneath. "I don't get her."

"Me either."

The noble was able to look over at his roommate letting his relief show, "Glad to know it's not just me."

"She's a riddle," Aikawa nodded. "But so are you."

"Gee thanks Love," As he said the nickname Rōjūrō decided the best way to avoid the implications of Aikawa's comparison was to ask a question that had been begging to be voiced. "When did Lisa-_senpai_ start calling you 'Love'?"

Rōjūrō thought he had successfully hidden any jealousy in the question, he had carefully thought out the choice of wording; since the first thing that had sprung to his lips had been something like, '_I thought you only wanted me to call you that.'_ This hadn't really been a question but something he might say right before he stomped his food in a brattish tantrum.

Aikawa's eyes widened in surprise and shook his head, "She don't. Told you that's **yer** name." His eyes crinkled at the corners as a grin curled his lips and his voice came out a few octaves lower as he murmured, "She's got her own names to call me."

The noble gave a small wiggle into his futon and sucked in a soft breath through his nose at the tone of his roommate's voice. The knowing smile of their mutual bespectacled female acquaintance resonated in his head, the look on her face as she thought about listening to that voice whisper sultry and low for her alone.

Damn that girl and her ideas.

* * *

_…_

_ "I can finally do that pedicure I've been meaning to do since…forever...I could do yours…although…do you know what a pedicure is?"_

_ …_

_ "No fuckin' idea."_

_ …_

_ "Oh, Love."_

_ …_

_ "That bad'hm?" Disembodied voices finally coalesced and Aikawa came into sight as he tilted his head back a little, trying to catch a lavender eye from between noble knees._

_ "Mhm…I'm missing a few tools I'll have to do your pedicure later."_

_ "Few tools," Aikawa turned his head a bit laughing and the hot puff of breath skittered over the inside of Rōjūrō's knee, thankfully the other man was still sitting a bit too high for it to do any more than that._

_ "Yes," He tried not to hiss the word but could hear the longing lacing it as his imagination ran away with him._

_ Aikawa's only answer was a drawn out, "Hmph," as his magnificent torso twisted a little, dark lips lowering to press to the inside of his knee, gaze lifting to consider Rōjūrō's frustrated expression. The gentle lips moved away only to kiss a scant inch higher on his inner thigh, and simply pressed there, his warm breath nothing but hot pleasure rushing out across the noble's skin._

_ Their eyes met and Rōjūrō gasped, "Don't stop."_

_ "Y'sure?"_

_ "Love." Came out demanding and exasperated._

_ Warm brown eyes didn't leave purple as seeking lips stayed in contact as the kiss slid upward, towel-covered head turning inward, the tilt of his head was how Rōjūrō saw the anxiety his roommate was trying to hide._

_ "I'm sorry," Escaped from the blond in a rush of air. "You don't have to-"_

_ "I've just never…ah…" His hand lifted out of the water to hook a finger in the edge of the kimono where it hung over Rōjūrō's thigh in an attempt to keep the noble covered._

_ Which obviously didn't work for Aikawa._

_ Rōjūrō watched as Aikawa slid the cloth aside and didn't let the sight of the blond's arousal deter him. The noble's nimble fingers plucked at his obi until both edges of his silken kimono fell open, "What do you want to do?"_

_ The heated look Aikawa sent Rōjūrō's newly-uncovered cock sent an uncontrollable twitch of interest through said hard-on along with the words, "Taste you."_

_ "Then do it." Steel entered the noble's voice as he answered, quickly regaining the other man's gaze._

_ "Rōjūrō…" Breathed hot across his skin and even if the hushed puff of his name sounded frightened, it still curled the noble's toes._

_ "Wrap your hand around it," Came out gentle, yet sharp, the husky whisper had enough command that soon Aikawa's fingers were wrapped around the base of his penis. Just the soft pressure of his grip made pleasure shoot through the blond, making his next order a bit more wanton but no less authoritative, "Taste. Me."_

_ The hot grip adjusted and Rōjūrō watched as Aikawa angled him low enough to take the tip into his mouth, tongue sliding along underneath. They were both very still for a few moments, the quiet only interrupted by the lap of water and noble panting, then Aikawa's tongue did some unintentionally delicious wiggle that made Rōjūrō's jaded sensibilities fracture._

_ It was just an inch of friction, a wet lick along the underside of the head ending in the tip of a tongue pressing along it and it ripped a sound so obscene from the noble he felt his face burn. Realizing his head had fallen back as his moan broke the silence the noble lifted his head, and he barely contained the whimper as their gazes connected._

_ Beautiful lips slipped from around him, a pink tongue darting out to catch excess saliva, "Fuckin' gorgeous."_

_ "What…" Rōjūrō's voice was hardly above a whisper._

_ "You heard me," The rumbling purr of his voice hit the blond much like his roommate's earlier taste. He was suddenly confronted with wet glistening shoulders and torso and, "Lay back," in such a rough deep baritone the blond couldn't help but comply._

_ "Now what?" Rōjūrō asked eagerly eyes taking in the soapy hot wet expanse of dark skin and muscle. He tried not to shiver as he pulled his feet out of the water to brace his toes on the edge of the spring._

_ "Do what y'do best Ōtoribashi…" Brown eyes drowning in blown pupil focused very intently on the man's underneath him, Rōjūrō knew his eyes were no better. "Keep talkin'."_

_ "What about?"_

_ "What about? Princess watta y'think?" Aikawa had to have seen the focus of lavender eyes as he slipped between the noble's bent knees._

_ "No," The blond shook his head at the nickname as he thought about answering the question. "What about how do I taste? Can we talk about that?"_

_ "You can," Aikawa had decided he needed further study, one of his muscular arms holding him up, hand pressed just to the left of Rōjūrō's torso while the other stroked down the back of a pale thigh. "I wanna help y'relax."_

_ "Keep talking like that-ordothat!-ahhmmm," His eyes slammed shut a moment as Aikawa suddenly took him in hand and got a second taste to make sure of the first. "Oh, Love yes…touch me…"_

_ The request gave the large hand around his cock permission to do more than guide the blond to his mouth, he gave a stroke and his lips followed as far as they could, tongue driving Rōjūrō mad. He didn't __**tell **__Aikawa that with words so much, it was something more sound than word, more emotion than meaning and nothing but praise._

_ "What?" Aikawa disengaged enough to say, catching lavender eyes frustrated still. "That good huh?"_

_ "Yes that was one of my good sounds, Love…" Rōjūrō gripped with his toes and pushed with his feet a little to get a thrust into the other man's fist. "Don't stop."_

_ Dark fingers squeezed as they pumped down and Aikawa took the noble back into his mouth lips meeting fingers as they stroked back up. Back down, up._

_ "More," The blond groaned keeping his eyes open enough to watch. He let his hips shift into a shallow thrust, just enough to encourage movement in those glistening lips._

_ There was no move in reaction to the noble's prompting but there also was no rejection, no move to pull away. There was only a tightening of fingers as they pumped into Rōjūrō's thrust, squeezing at the base and a flash of the whites of Aikawa's eyes as he let his eyelids flutter open to pierce the blond with his gaze._

_ Something very un-noblelike came from the blond and he didn't hesitate to buck his hips this time, a little harder and followed it with another. Aikawa's hand kept perfect counter to the thrusts, his focus on finding all of the best places to give friction or pressure with his tongue._

_ "Yes, right there-oh…Love-oh!" Rōjūrō was disappointed to feel Aikawa's weight shift so the hand he used to steady himself moved to the noble's narrow hip to keep it from gyrating upward._

_ That was until the slide of his lips began again, this time under Aikawa's control, and somehow knowing it was the other man's desire behind the stroke of his mouth made it that much better. Part of him - a tiny part - was embarrassed that he was so close to coming, the rest of him - that tiny part as well - didn't give a shit._

_ Aikawa's fingers dug into Rōjūrō's hip and that only pushed the blond closer, until he was nothing but the sensation of mouth and hand and the pressing points of Aikawa's fingers in his flank._

_ A low moan rose from the noble's throat as his hip gave an involuntary buck and Aikawa's answer was more pressure on a pale hip and the almost painful dig of fingers did Rōjūrō in. "I'm coming-oh I-_

Lavender eyes snapped open, for a moment his heart thundering in his ears not knowing what had woken him up, then his gaze began to grow accustomed to the dark.

The noble had two simultaneous reactions as he saw the dark shape over him and registered its identity; one was automatic defense the other was to wonder how talented that mouth was in real life.

"Oi-" Aikawa tried to shake him awake again and was very suddenly rolled underneath the sleeper in a mess of blankets and bedclothes. "Rōjūrō!"

The noble was quite sure the combination of cloth made it near impossible to feel the erection wanting to press without barrier into the hollow of his roommate's hip, even if he was pinning the larger man to the futon. "Love? What." He looked down into wide brown eyes, noble limbs shaking from the speed of his heart and the longing roiling through him from his dream. The warm body beneath him.

"Y'all right?" Aikawa's voice rumbled out in the dark and he didn't move until he knew the blond was awake and aware.

"I…y-yes…sorrysorrysorry…" Rōjūrō rolled away from him and up onto his feet, adjusting the nearby lamp to a very low intensity so he could see clearly enough.

"Bad dream?" Aikawa's voice drifted to the blond from over his shoulder as he walked toward his trunks, willing himself to calm as he pretended to find something to wear, tomorrow was a holiday, no lessons.

It was some school faculty day but Rōjūrō still looked for something with a little shine to it. His sisters had harped on him endlessly for packing the _kimono_ he now sought in his standing trunk. It wasn't vibrant or gaudy, but parts of the design were traced with gold, mostly indiscernible to the eye unless one moved correctly in the light. Unless _Okaasan _wanted him dolled up in something special he wore his holiday _kimono_ and its various accoutrement.

"Why would you say that?" Rōjūrō was glad to hear that his voice was even, his thoughts severely curtailed since he hadn't heard Aikawa get up from his bed yet, or move. _Don't look. Don't. Don't. Don't._

"You were pantin', groanin'," Aikawa finally sat up, the movement out of the corner of the noble's eyes automatically signaling something instinctive in him causing his head to turn and glance at the motion to see what it was. Even if the rest of him knew what it was, what he was saying.

"Just…" Rōjūrō swallowed nervously and pulled out a similar _kimono_ distracted. "The usual," He tore his gaze away from the bare-chested man in his bed to look at the _kimono_, frowning before he put it away and found the correct one. It was true, it was usual; this was his fourth time having it! That was 'usual' damn it! "I'm sorry I seemed to have disturbed your sleep."

"Naw, I'd rather wake up a few times n'be wrong then not wake up n'you need me," He said this a moment before flopping down onto the futon again.

"I need you?" Rōjūrō was glad for the low light as his face lit up with embarrassment at his blurted question.

"Y'do if yer suffocatin' in yer sleep!" Aikawa's head shot up to look over at the noble sharply but the blond was looking at his _kimono_ as if it held the secrets of the universe.

"Oh."

"'Oh,' like it ain't a big deal."

"Hm," Tossing the _kimono_ to drape over the top half of the trunk he started removing his night clothes.

"Excuse me?" Aikawa barked, and Rōjūrō almost jumped as he turned back to look at him. "Girl it ain't even four in the mornin' yet get back in bed."

"I would but it's occupied," The blond sniffed moving closer to his futon night-shirt clutched in his hand. "And I've watched you put your dirty feet in yours too often, we're not switching."

"Oh I'm so fuckin' offended right now," Aikawa looked up at his roommate with a smirk. "Y'just said I fuckin' put my **dirty feet on my bed…**I think I might cry."

"My heart breaks for you," Rōjūrō opted to throw the shirt at his roommate's head. "Get out of my bed."

"Oh y'can't tell me noble's don't do sleepovers, cuz Lisa was the one that told me all about'em," Aikawa tossed the shirt back at the noble, shaking his head mentally after realizing he'd been staring at the blond.

"I'm guessing she invited you to one?" Rōjūrō said lightly through his teeth.

"How'd you know?"

"I'm brilliant," The noble shot back, pulling the shirt back on. "And I've decided that I do have Lisa-_senpai's_ number; she may as well be transparent."

"Huh? How's that?" Aikawa saw the tired lines of his roommate's face and wondered how he kept looking so radiant when he obviously felt this way, waking up at such ungodly hours.

"Us girls can't fool each other," Was Rōjūrō's flippant answer, he yelped in surprise as a strong hand wrapped around his wrist and yanked him off balance. Instead of landing in an indignant heap Rōjūrō found himself caught in the other man's arms, the rest of him sprawled out off the edge of his futon.

"Go back t'sleep," Aikawa said before depositing him on his bed, blond head on pillow.

"I only let men in my bed for one reason," Rōjūrō grumbled, his hair slightly rumpled his nightclothes definitely in disarray. "So get back to your bed, or get naked."

Brown eyes widened and Rōjūrō told himself that he was **not **rising to Lisa's bait, damn dream. "Y'all right?"

The noble yanked the blankets that were tangled in Aikawa's legs, and rolled away from him, trying to garner the strength to… "I'm fine. Tired I guess."

"Y'know you can talk to me," Aikawa's voice drifted over his shoulder and Rōjūrō gave a soft sigh.

"You don't want to hear my bullshit."

"Wut a scandalous mouth," Aikawa teased, falling back to lie on the other side of the bed, perusing this side of the room's ceiling. "And a'course I wanna hear it. I asked Dumbshit."

"No." At the nickname Rōjūrō jerked his head around to stare at the other man over his shoulder.

"No?" Aikawa laughed. "None'a the nice ones were workin'."

"Keep trying," Rōjūrō suggested as he turned back to stare across the room at Aikawa's empty futon, silence his answer to the suggestion he talk about what was happening to him, to the man that was heavily involved in creating said 'happening'.

The dream had not returned the night after it's first occurrence and Rōjūrō had thought it might mean he had suppressed the errant thoughts he was having of his roommate but the following night it had returned with a vengeance. Tonight had been almost exactly the same, except for the addition of one very sexy bedroom voice. The previously mute Aikawa had said not one single word in all the past renditions, Rōjūrō wasn't surprised by the change after Lisa's damn suggestive words-and that book!

Damn it.

Already awake and moving through morning _katas_ a certain dark-haired bespectacled _senpai_ was suddenly seized with the compulsion to sneeze, which interrupted her stride. AH-CHOO! She moved back into the beginning of the set wondering why she had been doing that so much the last couple of days.

…

The noble awoke several hours later, much later than he usually slept-in until. He let his eyes slide open, his body stretching slowly and all the way up and down. He had his head turned toward Aikawa, whose face was peeking out from where he was resting his own arm across it.

The small amount of rest had done Rōjūrō good, he felt much more awake than earlier, he carefully sat up in bed, moving to slide out of the blankets when Aikawa caught his wrist again, sleepy voice rumbling, "Oi girl y'ain't gotta leave yet."

Blushing at Aikawa's sleepy mistake of identity Rōjūrō tugged on his wrist and ordered, "Love."

"It's a fuckin' holiday where y'goin'?" Came out much more alert, proving the noble's assumption wrong, Aikawa knew who he was in bed with.

"Holiday does not mean I'm going to lay in bed all day with you in my sleep-clothes," Rōjūrō huffed, even if it really felt like a good time, you could even skip the 'in my sleep-clothes' part. "Maybe Lisa-_senpai_ would be interested?"

"Maybe later, we can make a pile."

"I did not just hear you say that," Rōjūrō twisted his torso to look at his roommate who was still laying there lazily, his eyes not even all the way open, other arm still flung over his face.

"Oi," Aikawa let him go and pushed the hand under the pillow and under his head, nestling into the futon. "Forgot bed only means one thing to you with two people in it."

Rōjūrō got up and tried not to stomp his feet as he moved to his trunk, jerking his nightshirt off over his head, still half in it as he grabbed up his holiday _kimono_. "Apparently I was wrong."

"Nothin' wrong with that," Aikawa moved his other arm to cross with the other under his pillow/head. "Came to a school, gonna learn."

"I'm aware of that," The noble found some unpatterned _hakama_ to wear, and started to methodically arrange the ties and wrap them around his waist.

With a grumble at his now-awake state Aikawa rolled over onto the other side of the bed, although he wouldn't have thought of that distinction to the sides of a bed. He punched the undeserving pillow a few times and shoved it together until he could rest his chin in it and still see the precise movements of his roommate's hands.

He made that shit look easy, it put a frown on Aikawa's face and he took it out on the pillow again before relaxing. He remember when the blond had helped him tie his _hakama_ it had only taken the one time and Aikawa knew what he was doing, but his hands failed to look like he was making music with the slide of his hands along the dark swath of fabric as it got progressively shorter and twisted around his paler _kimono_ it's pattern not exactly scales but close enough.

Rōjūrō turned toward him and Aikawa saw the fabric shimmer in the low light and he felt himself smile, gaze falling to the bared swath of pale torso only a moment as an excuse to return to his hands as they started working on the second set of belts. "Morning."

"Mornin'," Aikawa moved a hand out from under the pillow to turn the lamp on its usual intensity setting. "Don't stop."

"What." Rōjūrō looked over at him and Aikawa felt the look all the way down to his toes. He tried not to be obvious as he twisted them in the blankets.

"Y'could tie your _hakama_ ten times by the time I got mine done…'nd it still looks slow 'nd careful," He curled a hand back under the pillow to support his chin. The pillow smelled like the noble, it wasn't too bad a smell when it stayed on Rōjūrō, Aikawa had never been interested in soap scents.

The blond huffed audibly and turned until he was in profile, so Aikawa could watch him wrap the _hakama_ belt around his waist. "It's not hard, you do fine with your _waraji_ it's the same idea."

"Sure," He took his nose out of the pillow and watched the noble finish his belt, the meticulously exact bow at the center. "Y'say that like yer **not** tappin' yer foot before I'm even done with the first set."

"I'm not going to dress you."

"Nobody asked y'to," Aikawa sighed and lifted his gaze to the still-flustered noble face. "Y'don't gotta wait fer me, I can find my way by now."

"I'm making sure you get there on time, not that we get there."

"Thanks Ōtoribashi," Aikawa watched the blond frown a moment then turn toward his trunks, the light catching the gold in the design.

"No problem at all Love," Rōjūrō wondered at the strange feeling that his last name from Aikawa panged in his chest. There was no distance in the name, like another person would have instilled in the use of it, Aikawa didn't seem to deem that social convention significant.

"Y'gonna show me where y'been hidin' yerself?" Aikawa asked and it wasn't the first time he'd done so.

"I already showed you that alcove, and you told someone else," The blond gave the words playfulness but he was sure the other man knew it was hiding his feelings.

"I didn't know it was a secret."

"It was quiet and the more people know about it the less it will be that way," He paused a moment trying to distract himself with the mirror in his standing trunk. "You don't want to spend all day with me anyway."

"Who says?" Aikawa rolled back to the other side of the bed, and onto his back.

"Lisa-_senpai_ has a holiday too," Rōjūrō said even though he thought she might have just a few too many obligations to properly spend an entire day lazying about.

"She has other friends y'know…think she knows the whole damn school," He commented as he watched the blond move across the room to open the door, the attendant's cart had a squeaky wheel that heralded his arrival and departure from the hallways.

"I was thinking it might be nice to walk the actual grounds…before it gets too cold to enjoy it," Rōjūrō murmured as if to himself as he took their breakfast trays and deposited them on the table. "And maybe you miss walking underneath a sky?"

"Shit yeah," Aikawa grinned as the idea surprised him in how strongly it resonated in him. Damn. "Didn't realize."

"Sometimes it's just a part of you and you don't realize it," The noble poured them both tea as Aikawa crawled out of bed and plopped into place across from him. "I would eat this whole bowl of…whatever it is…to get my hands on a set of strings."

"Damn that's how t'get you t'eat?" Aikawa already had half of his own bowl digesting, thinking of drinking the steaming cup of tea even as he watched Rōjūrō finish off his first cup before touching a single piece of food.

"Yes. If you find music for me I will eat whatever you tell me to," Lavender eyes met brown in sincerity before tacking on, "Until I get fat."

"Shut-up," Aikawa picked up his cup to drink some, knowing Rōjūrō wouldn't pour himself a second cup of tea until he could at least refresh his roommate's. _I should have asked Lisa about it already, she knows the entire place top to bottom,_ Aikawa thought sullenly to himself, realizing he hadn't wanted to started yet another conversation about Rōjūrō with her.

"I will if I eat too much," Rōjūrō started to whittle down the supply of food the cafeteria had sent him, he swore up and down to his roommate that the Head Chef had started giving him even more food after his audacity of earlier. It was one of the few things he argued with Aikawa about, never mind the noble's food intake.

"Y'gotta actually eat before you can eat too much," After draining half his tea he put the cup next to Rōjūrō's and the noble subconsciously took the prompt, pouring them both some more. "So do that."

Without another word the noble 'dug in' or at least as much as he seemed capable.

Aikawa chuckled and finished his breakfast before getting up to get dressed enough to leave their quarters. Without a thought grabbed up the noble's discarded nightshirt and gave it an inspecting sniff, it was ridiculously large on the blond and didn't even smell bad. Smelled like his pillow.

"What are you doing?"

"Checkin' fer stink," Aikawa admitted before throwing the simple shirt on over his head. As he turned back to look at Rōjūrō the noble was very visibly blushing and it was hard to mistake his agog expression. "Y'mind?" He asked a bit surprised after having the noble offer to let him borrow clothes before he had gotten his supply from Yasu.

"N-no," Rōjūrō shook his head and even if he would have put up a fuss over going out with someone so underdressed he found he really didn't mind for some reason. "Ready to go, or will there be shoes to go with that ensemble?"

"Just fer that Ōtoribashi…no there won't be," Aikawa moved past the table, giving a glance at the noble's breakfast he figured it was more than he should have expected him to eat he continued on to the door and slid it open.

"Hey," The noble collected everything on the tray and moved it to the door, one hand balancing the large tray easily as the other hand drained his cup of tea. "I don't think rushing is suggested on holidays-"

"Hope I'm not interrupting," A soft unexpected voice cut in as they moved down the hall toward the nearest exit. Lisa was moving in the opposite direction, probably from the same exit they were moving toward, her _kimono_ as short as usual when left to her own non-uniform wardrobe.

Although there was a sharp stab of disappointment at the disruption Aikawa felt something else zip through him as he realized he could ask Lisa about parts of the school he might be interested in for one reason or another. "Sight fer sore eyes."

"I got all my work done late last night - officially I'd call it very early this morning- Yamamoto-sama decided the junior faculty could enjoy the day…as long as they had no standing reports," She gave a gentle nudge to her glasses and returned her arm to folding with the other across her chest.

"You're looking radiant for someone that's going on little sleep," Rōjūrō observed.

"Same to you Rōjūrō-_senpai_," Lisa countered as she fell into step with them, about-facing to walk toward the exit. "What are your plans? I thought you said Yamamoto himself couldn't get you out of bed today Aikawa."

"He couldn't."

"Hm," Lisa shared a look with Rōjūrō as Aikawa pushed the door open before them, the blond gave a sharp sigh of irritation and glared at her. "Awfully possessive of you Rōjūrō-_senpai_," She said under her breath.

"Rōjūrō thought I should get some dirt under my feet," Aikawa said as they walked past him out the door.

"I said no such thing."

"Well I'm sure you forgot there was dirt under those pedicured feet," Aikawa shot back and Lisa burst out laughing.

There was a perfectly good reason to blush; Rōjūrō told himself that as he battled the warmth back knowing it suffused his face for an entirely different reason than either of the two present probably understood. "I'd forgotten to do mine so it's been quite some time actually," The noble felt his own toes curl as if to hide themselves from sight as he admitted it.

"Darn I was hoping to show you some more of my books," Lisa sighed and lifted a hand to point her thumb back over her shoulder. "I've got a few things to take care of if you want to hang out later."

"Oi," Aikawa frowned. "Wanna talk t'you."

"About what?"

Aikawa sighed and turned to Rōjūrō who couldn't help but catch the knowing look the girl behind his roommate shot him as she met his gaze. "I'll see y'later? I gotta ask Lisa some questions."

"I'll just be wandering around, looking for a garden or two."

Lisa pointed off to the right, "There's a few speckled toward _Hado_ training…A really magnificent one straight toward the faculty office, smaller than the main garden but much more serene."

"_Domo_," Rōjūrō gave her a small smile and moved in a decidedly different direction from them. "_Jaa ne_ Love."

Lisa felt a little skip in her heart at the wistful sound of the blond's parting and she turned her gaze to Aikawa to see he was watching the departing form of his roommate. Maybe he wasn't so oblivious.

"So what's so important that you break a date with Sugarbear?" Lisa asked wanting to see just what reaction she would get.

"No," At the word Aikawa turned his gaze to her, then proceeded to shake it in reference to the nickname.

"No? Aw, I can picture you calling him that," She gave him a cute frown and leaned close to tug on his borrowed sleeve. "What was it you wanted to know?"

"I'm lookin' for a music room."

"Dunno about a room…it was odd but the few places we had such extra-curricular activities were emptied out a few days after the semester started," Lisa thought about the ultimatum that had supposedly brought Ōtoribashi to the Academy, he was probably both to blame for their absence and the reason Aikawa was asking about them. "May know of a few stray instruments if you know specifically what you need."

"Somethin' with strings."


	13. Between Kidō and Hakuda

**A/N:** So here's some fluffy stuff…beware…I can't keep away from it either. I didn't think any of you would mind.

* * *

"By the end of this semester I expect none of you to need the incantations for _bakudo _one and eight…some of you may not need it when we begin them next week…." Here their _kidō_ professor - Arakari Shuji - glanced Rōjūrō's way and sitting next to him Aikawa saw the frown such attention put on the noble's face. "The rest of you need not worry, you will all get there."

"We'll start at the back. Come forward, say the incantation, you may attempt to cast it if you want extra credit," Their _sensei_ moved to stand off to one side as the farthest back female student on the end Shuji had pointed to moved into the place he's vacated before the class.

As she started to speak Aikawa's attention moved to the man beside him at the small table as he whispered, "I wish people would stop assuming I already know how to do _kidō_."

"You couldn't do some if _sensei_ asked?"

"No…well…" Rōjūrō waffled. "I might I guess. Damn. But that look he gave me was the one that assumes I'm a master already and…why am I here wasting his time."

"I didn't see that look," Aikawa argued. "Stop readin' into shit. He knows you have a _kidō_ master fer a mom…'n'prolly knows all those rules you were talkin' about age restrictions."

"I should at least have a grasp on the first twenty by now…I had actually decided…" Here he trailed off and as Aikawa opened his mouth to prompt the noble held his hand up for quiet as Shuji looked away from the third student's rendition of the incantation for _bakudo_ number one to where they sat whispering. "Sshh."

Aikawa didn't mind sitting near the front of the classroom, it made for an easy escape to be on the bottom near the side door. There were main doors that led into a hallway of the larger building and one at the top of the central stairs that lead outside, they took the heaviest flow of humanity at the beginning and end of class time. Aikawa had noticed that the side door was never really utilized, he and Rōjūrō would be of the last few students to recite the incantation.

More than halfway through the class, the noble realized they wouldn't get through the entire class before the lesson ended for the day.

"Ōtoribashi would you be the final student this session?" _Sensei's_ voice broke into his thoughts and he looked up much like a prey that's caught a predator's scent.

_Shit_, Rōjūrō sighed and Aikawa made sure to look a different direction when he grinned and snickered, the noble was much too distracted to notice the sound. "_Hai, Sensei_."

"_Arigatō goizamasu_," Shuji gave a small bow.

As Rōjūrō stopped in the center of the teacher's stage he returned the bow to _sensei_ and then turned to the class and gave them one as well, he figured he would just do the _kidō_ instead of saying the incantation twice and let those watching know. He didn't mention that he'd never done a _kidō_ in his life, and Aikawa wanted to swat him on the back of the head for his pride.

For a few moments the noble stood there quietly, giving _sensei_ a brief moment to think the blond might try to do the _kidō_ without the incantation. He knew the theory of doing _kidō_ his mother had indeed taught him everything but hadn't taken him through the practice of them.

"Encompassing drop, trembling cold stone blockade…" He chewed nervously on his lip letting his _reiatsu_ fill him, making its form take up every inch of the words he spoke thinking of lining the palm of his hand as he held it out fingers together and pointing toward the ceiling, turned toward the teacher so he would see the small burst of spiritual pressure. "Pale opposing perception. _Bakudō _number eight, _Seki._"

Warmth seared his palm and he felt the shape of the spell, it felt instantaneous to the loud crash of _sensei_ being repulsed back into the wall. The intensity zinged through the noble and he let out a soft pleased sound and looked down in astonishment at his own hand. _That was wonderful._

Something shifted in his _reiatsu_ Rōjūrō had no idea what but it seemed to sing inside and was harder to tamp down as he moved quickly to the teacher's side. He hadn't been shoved too hard, but it had taken him by surprise. "I'm so sorry; I've never done _kidō Sensei._"

"You're off to a fantastic start Ōtoribashi!" Shuji exclaimed and patted the blond on his shoulder briskly, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Work tonight on control, my suggestion is to use pillows as targets, sit facing a wall," He turned his attention to the classroom as a whole and gestured to them. "All of you, work on filling the incantation with your spiritual pressure, let it flow from your hands and out of your palms, give it defensive intent with a slight aggressive edge."

_Sensei _ended class then and complimented Rōjūrō once more before he let the noble escape.

"So that was yer first try?" Aikawa's voice came to the blond as he left the side door and found his roommate waiting.

Rōjūrō felt the heat of a blush steal over his face. He had always been the son of a well-know _kidō_ master and it had led to more than one compliment that surprised the noble. His first instinct had always been to demure such flattery but the look on Aikawa's face made him feel a warm rush of pride. "Yes."

"I'm guessin' it surprised you as much as it did _sensei_?" Aikawa said with a small huff of mirth, noticing the blush on the noble as easily as he usually did.

"I was thinking of _Okaasan_ hearing I was a washout in _kidō_," Rōjūrō murmured truthfully, deciding not to share how the noble had calmed himself by remembering that Aikawa wouldn't care. The way his roommate openly accepted the blond, had never failed to cheer Rōjūrō when he thought about it, even if he didn't understand his roommate the more he learned about him. His next words confirmed it and sent his heart thudding.

"Washout? So what? I've seen y'fight this shit isn't important, it's one tool. Remember the pointy blades with that Eri Ueda lady? She says you got atural grace." Although it was a compliment Rōjūrō noticed the slight jealous petulance flavoring the last two words, and neither of them had to mention what the same _sensei_ had thought of Aikawa's idea of swordsmanship. "And y'know damn well I wouldn't let that shit happen anyway…I'd let you have all Lisa-_senpai's_ free time fer studyin'," Aikawa promised as they started out of the building that housed the various large _kidō_ classrooms and toward their dorms.

"Are we already at the part of the relationship where you give away each other's time without asking?" Rōjūrō murmured curiously and the look Aikawa shot his way made the noble feel a pang of guilt. Only one person should bear the brunt of the blond's current mood: Yadōmaru.

That girl.

"Well after that show in class y'sure as hell ain't getting a tick of it now," Aikawa let the tactless statement fade away with nothing more than the flicker of a scowl almost in confusion.

"I don't mind," Rōjūrō made them turn while his roommate was talking distracted, his hands moving to animate his sincerity. "Most of her free time is spent with the both of us. I do appreciate that any of the time the two of you share with each other is usually elsewhere."

"Usually?" Aikawa's eyebrows shot up and he made sure Rōjūrō saw it.

Knowing very well that Lisa made sure to show her affection in sight of the blond whenever she could Rōjūrō made sure to bite his tongue this time. He was saved as the other man finally commented on where they were headed. "Wonderful garden I saw the other day…one of Lisa-_senpai_ suggestions."

"Which one?"

"The serene smaller one…It's more circular shaped than the others, it's green now, but only a few things are blooming," He took them around another corner and nestled among what was mostly laundry rooms, kitchen and personnel buildings, was a decent sized swath of vibrant green spotted here and there with flowers.

Both of them moved through the wending path that led through the high shrubs to the carved stone bench in the middle, along the center of the garden was a ring of brilliant yellow flowers springing right from the ground only about as high as their ankles. Aikawa lifted a hand as they walked through, fingers moving along the tiny jagged leaves of the flowerless shrubs that seemed to make up most of this garden.

Astute brown eyes noticed the small green bulbs - well after they noticed the sharp thorny bits of the plant. "They're still sleepin'."

A small smile curled the noble's lips at his roommate's observation and the blond teased, "Still sleeping? How lyrical."

"It's like y'think I won't punch you," Aikawa said with a sigh he tried to sound as put-upon as possible in an over-dramatic fashion. "I will."

"Shush! You're still correct!" Rōjūrō turned and tugged at Aikawa's sleeve when he stopped just outside the ring of yellow flowers. "Most of the Academy's gardens won't be full for a month or so…there's one near the entrance that's designed to flower year-round."

"These ones still have some growin' t'do."

"Yes, but this will be soooo…" Rōjūrō moved backwards down the path, encouraging with a firm grip on his roommate's sleeve. "SoSoVery lovely once they're all abloom."

"Do y'know their names?" Aikawa glanced down at his feet where the yellow flowers grew around him as he slowly walked through, following his roommate to the seat in the garden's center.

"The yellow ones are called tulips; all the other ones are rosebushes."

"Are they yellow too?" Aikawa mumbled as he dumped his books beside the bench to leave enough space for him to sit and still share. When Aikawa had heard the other man's answer he realized that they weren't just here to see a garden but shore up the Rukongai-born's ignorance on flora and fauna. At least where roses were concerned.

The noble stood there, thinking about sharing the small bench with his roommate, "Yes they do grow in yellow but I think these ones will probably be white or pink."

Aikawa didn't let the blond stand there long before he moved over a little and muttered, "Sit."

"We can go drop our books off at our room now if you wish. I just wanted to show you…"

"Uh-huh. Sit." Aikawa slapped the palm of his hand against the empty bench, waiting until the blond perched half his ass on it. "Y'think you could talk me through the _kidō_?"

"If you want. I figured Yadōmaru would have continued some of the lessons after I'd left the room," Rōjūrō made sure he was turned slightly away from Aikawa.

"Do you need more space?" Aikawa asked after a moment, looking down at the space between them just as the noble glanced at the very same, then their eyes met.

"I'll be fine."

"Take up some space why don't you?" Aikawa glanced meaningfully at the ample space between them. "Lisa doesn't do academic shit while we're alone."

_Of course,_ Rōjūrō moved over enough that he was comfortably sharing the bench with Aikawa, the noble very aware of their knees touching.

Aikawa could practically see the thought on his roommate's face and he chuckled, "Y'sure you don't need someone?"

"That depends upon your definition of both the words "need" and "someone" Love," Rōjūrō focused his gaze on the green-budded rosebushes as he let the words come out drily. The noble knew Aikawa thought his new friend was above bordellos, that obviously he'd come upon that conviction recently meant that somewhere in the equation there was a pedestal located under the blond. How that had gotten there Rōjūrō had no clue.

"Same old definition," Aikawa gave a one-shouldered shrug his own gaze moving to the verdant rosebushes. "Nothin' special. What'cha mean?"

"Yes I **need**, but not really for more than an hour or two, and the **someone** is really extraneous," Rōjūrō looked down at the book he'd set in his lap when he'd sat down.

"What's the fun in payin' for it Ōtoribashi?" Aikawa grumbled.

"You actually **get** it," Rōjūrō teased back, since his roommate had already told him their _senpai_ was a tease.

"No fun," Aikawa argued.

"Yes fun," The blond's voice lowered and he gave his friend a wiggle of golden eyebrows. "Very fun."

At the rough-but-still-soft insidious words Aikawa felt the bottom drop out of his stomach, he stopped the sharp intake of breath in reaction but only just. "Oi-"

"There's no hand-holding or much cuddling really, but honestly what's the big deal?" For some reason the silence that his question entered sounded so quiet it seemed fragile.

"Damn." Aikawa shook his head a little disappointed, knowing he really only felt this way because of one of those "spiritual muscle memories" having spent most of his afterlife wandering aimlessly through less-than-populous parts of Soul Society. "I'm gonna make you hold Lisa's hand."

"Really? You want to ask her about that maybe?" Rōjūrō looked over in disbelief.

"She ain't afraid t'hold hands."

For a moment Rōjūrō was sure there was something accusatory in the other man's tone, "I'm not afraid! I'm just not interested in holding your girl's hand!"

"She's not mine," Aikawa frowned at the possessive as he reached over and captured Rōjūrō's hand.

The zing of awareness tore through Rōjūrō and he attempted to free himself. "Love!?"

"It's more about soothin'…tellin' someone that needs it that yer here," Aikawa swooped down to retrieve his book with his free hand before standing and giving Rōjūrō's hand a tug. "Don't wanna be late to _hakuda_."

"Love." The blond grumbled as he reluctantly got to his feet and it was now Rōjūrō's turn to be led somewhere. The last time Rōjūrō had held someone's hand outside of family had been long before he had last been kissed, which was saying something. "Do you-"

"Yeah woman I know where we're goin', I know ya think I ain't payin' attention," Aikawa slowed so he wasn't straining their arms at maximum distance and squeezed pale fingers. "Ready f'the real stuff?"

"What do you mean?" Rōjūrō tried to keep a few steps behind Aikawa unfortunately the other man was having none of that from the captive noble.

Aikawa didn't say anything, just stopped and adjusted their hands until their fingers were laced together, lifted a meaningful eyebrow at the noble before continuing their journey to the dorms.

"You're going to have people talking," The noble warned with a slight warmth of mirth, somehow feeling the threat of rumors wasn't any such thing to Aikawa before he looked up and saw the look on his roommate's face.

"Shut-up."

"What!"

"You're not doing it," Was the reply as they moved seamlessly into the thin hallway-foot-traffic of the dorms between class. "The shutting-up."

"Wh-"

"Shut-up," Dark fingers squeezed and Rōjūrō bit his lip and looked down at his toes as he followed beside Aikawa. They usually walked through the crowd like this, side-by-side, letting people move to either side and not between.

When their arms bumped with the rhythm of their step the noble felt it much more keenly than usual because when they moved apart the tug of their joined hands brought them back to contact, then away. It was easy enough to see that no one was noticing the new bridge between the two first years but Rōjūrō was far too concerned with the warmth in his fingers, palm and wrist.

They made it to their room and although they just stopped by to leave their academic supplies on the way to _hakuda_ the blond was still surprised when he was still attached to his roommate at the hand even as they were closing the door after leaving.

"I may be amenable to the benefits of hand-holding," Rōjūrō said as he only just kept himself from caressing his thumb back and forth along the side of the other man's hand. "I imagine you have other reasons to do this with Lisa-_senpai_?"

"No shit," Aikawa gave a sage nod and it made the noble burst out in a short snort of mirth. "What was that sound?"

"Oh look it's **your **turn to shut-up," Hissed the blushing blond.

Aikawa was about to comment on the sound, not so much as it coincidentally sounding like a tiny boar he'd once seen - although that would have some merit to teasing the noble - but to suggest Rōjūrō's likelihood to break apart if he chuckled so mightily.

"Rōjūrō-kun is that you?" A deep voice interrupted as its owner caught sight of the blond on his way through Academy grounds.

Rōjūrō was taken aback a moment, looking at the brunette walking toward him with a friendly look to his face. He was familiar but the noble couldn't quite place the face, although his ensemble was just the right bit of lazy and dashing. "It is."

"Oh Rōjūrō-kun!" At the curious look on the blond's face the newcomer put a hand to his chest as if his heart pained him. "You've grown into such a **handsome **man! You don't remember me do you? Kyōraku Shunsui."

"Shun-Shun!" Rōjūrō surprised his roommate by launching himself into the larger man's arms for a mammoth bearhug that lasted far too long, easily wrenching their hands apart from a grip unprepared for the move.

Aikawa watched as Shunsui's hand gave a few strokes to the blond curtain of hair down Rōjūrō's back as they stood close. They didn't have a good track record with people Rōjūrō knew from the noble courts. "I'll just stick with Kyōraku if y'don't mind."

"Oh!" Rōjūrō stepped back to the disappointment of the _taichō_, turning to look at Aikawa. "Love this is Kyōraku Shunsui the heir to the-"

"Yeah, seventy-seventh in line fer…yada, yada…" He held his hand out to the captain stepping a bit closer, his move adjusting the balance of the space making Rōjūrō have to put more space in-between them all. "Aikawa."

"It's a nice district," Shunsui nodded as he looked bemused at the outstretched hand before accepting it with a squeeze and a small pump before letting go. "Bodyguard?"

"You know _Otousama_ wouldn't-uh-I mean…he's my roommate…after the happenings out at Tani's _Otousama_ told me that I had convinced him I didn't need protection," The blond glanced Aikawa's way and nervously noted his curious brown gaze no doubt wondering about the aborted original answer. That was only partially the reason Ito had not accompanied him to the school (the public cause) meant to distract from the real reason, being part of the punishment/snub of Rōjūrō's father.

Shunsui shook his head with a tsk or two, blaming himself for bringing Rōjūrō around that kind of crowd. "Ito-san will be out of a job without chasing after you part of his duties."

Aikawa gave Rōjūrō a nudge so that he could better show off his bewildered stare but the noble didn't answer any question about his father, as he suspected was his roommate's question. "Shun-Shun used to baby-sit me while my mother was still a bodyguard for his family…which _Otousama_ quickly put a stop too, only giving her enough time to make her feel like she wasn't being pressured to settle down and make heirs."

"I don't know how three isn't enough for that man," Shunsui huffed.

"He wants an actual male heir," Rōjūrō quipped and Shunsui looked admonished as he laughed when he thought it was inappropriate to do so, but he couldn't contain his mirth. "Still does."

"That's stupid," Aikawa objected.

"A male heir that will make more Ōtoribashi," Rōjūrō murmured to his friend as he noticed Shunsui look around them toward the building exit. "Although I'm sure he thinks the _gotei_ will straighten me out in that respect and succeed where you failed Shun-Shun," He was pleased to see the light blush that hit the captains cheekbones since both he and the blond's father assumed the boy would be too young to figure that out.

Getting his youngest child to spend time with the _taichō_ accused of only allowing female members promotion into the highest seats of his division (those around him the most), had backfired on the Ōtoribashi Head in more way than one, visiting bordellos was the least of the patriarch's concerns.

If all the things Aikawa thought Rōjūrō was implying about his father were true the roommate wasn't surprised the blond had fled that life. He knew the noble thought that he was doing this for a few instruments - and it was partly true sure - but here Rōjūrō was with no bodyguard to watch over him and freedom to go where he pleased. Aikawa knew that kind of freedom felt good, even more so now that he had gone from walking the wide world of Soul Society to living in a 14x20 foot room.

"We must meet again soon, for tea or saké," Shunsui put a hand on the other noble's shoulder, fingers squeezing gently as he met lavender eyes with a grin. "So much to catch up on."

Rōjūrō put his hand on the one clutching his shoulder returning the smile with a small twitch of the corners of his mouth. "I'm sure it felt like a blink to you old man."

Shunsui pulled away and clutched overdramatically to his chest with both hands, staggering a few steps back from the two. "You wound me with that barbed tongue of yours Rōjūrō-kun."

"I would show you how clever it is, but I think we're going to be late for _hakuda_," Rōjūrō teased and Shunsui chuckled and pulled him into a hug again. "Send me word."

"Try to stop me," Shunsui gave a final squeeze before stepping away, hands lingering on the other's shoulders, eyes looking into his challengingly. "My hell butterfly knows where to find you."

"Whatever t'hell you do make sure I don't meet that man," Aikawa murmured as they bid farewell to Shunsui so they would make it to class on time.

"Who?"

"Yer father…he don't sound like a guy I'd get along with."

"If it makes you feel any better he probably wouldn't even let you set foot in his presence," Rōjūrō murmured seriously, his eyes apologetic and resigned to his father's behavior. "He's not very open-minded."

"How'd you escape unscathed?" Aikawa asked, even if he had proof that the blond had not come out completely unmarred.

"You rescued me remember?" Rōjūrō said with a small bump of his shoulder into Aikawa's as they made their way to the training ground. He told himself not to reach for Aikawa's hand, although his was getting cold without his palm pressed to his own.

"Pfft didn't have shit to do with that."

"Maybe not directly but you have to know you'll always be my hero Love," Rōjūrō admitted. "If I haven't told you that before now I'm deeply sorry for it."

Shocked at feeling a wash of modesty warm over his face Aikawa shook his head, "Naw." He thought quick for a moment as golden eyebrows lifted in surprise at his denial. "I mean…not always…We ain't gonna be roomies after graduatin'…goin' our separate ways."

The expression on the noble's face went from curious to reproving, "I'm sure you'll make it far in the _gotei_, there's no questioning you being accepted into it."

"Right-"

"Look, they don't-" Rōjūrō stepped forward and grabbed Aikawa by his upper arms, like he wanted to shake sense into his friend. "They wouldn't let you attend this school if they weren't prepared to get something out it. Yamamoto is really the only one that puts money into the school's scholarship fund constantly; there are lump sums from charitable nobles but not many."

Aikawa instantly thought of Yoruichi and not because she was a noble, she was in the _gotei_ she was a sister in adversity. It had slipped his mind that his stay here wasn't free, that someone was paying for his tuition because they believed in him like Rōjūrō. He hadn't thought he was looking for approval but the memory of Yamamoto allowing him admittance to the Academy a soldier that saw another potential ally and nothing more. A man.

"OY!"

The loud shout did Aikawa justice and both of them paused to glance over, catching sight of someone in an unmistakable black uniform, neither of them thought of how close they were standing together. "Excuse me-"

"Tall brunette, wearing sensational pink and a _sakkat_, seen him?" The woman huffed as she sent a slender finger under the pink scarf tied daintily around her neck in a bid to loosen it, her ample bosom clearly heaving with the labored breath of someone that had recently been running or using _shunpo_.

"Kyōraku," Aikawa nodded and pointed a thumb back the way they had come. "Wasn't wearin' the hat though."

"Thanks Handsome," She gave him a brilliant smile paired with the wink of a stormy-grey eye, a determined look coming into her steely gaze before she actually vanished in flash step.

"She wasn't much older than us," Rōjūrō observed, somehow realizing that although still rare, he and his roommate weren't the youngest to have graced the corridors of _Shinō_.

Aikawa gave a grunt of agreement as he let his gaze lower to the fingers sunk into his _kimono_ sleeves. "Y'know yer gonna end up in the _kidō_ corp," Aikawa didn't hesitate to keep the argument up from before the large-chested _shinigami_ had interrupted, although this time it was more just to rile up the noble. It was really starting to become a nasty habit but it filled him with such glee. "They prob'ly work on opposite sides of Soul Society."

"I will not. We'll be in the same division so shut-up," Rōjūrō finally released him and continued on toward _hakuda_, mostly to hide the furious blush that had smashed into his face the moment he'd realized they were close enough that their legs were entwined.

"Shit y'got me t'believe I'd get into the _gotei_ don't try and make it more unbelievable," Aikawa snorted.

"Well maybe not but I don't think we'll never see each other again," Rōjūrō protested. "Are we not friends?"

Aikawa glanced his roommate's direction and was caught with his piercing lavender eyes that same sadness there and worse than before. They lived together and Aikawa hadn't noticed the difference in the blond in that respect. There was always a melancholy tinge to the noble's entire being, but it had not been this obvious since their first day of Academy. "Fuck yes, of course we are! S'dumbass question Ōtoribashi."

The change was jarring; there was an opening of the noble's face much like he had when he talked about his instruments, only this was full of something tender Aikawa didn't quite understand. He watched the noble blush for some reason (it was so obvious on that pale skin) then move his eyes quickly to the ground before his feet, shrugging the shoulder he had rested the strap of his bag of books. "Good. Friend's don't just stop talking to each other."

Outside they neared the sparring area Aikawa thinking of how his life would be outside the Academy. "It'll be weird not sleeping with you."

Lavender eyes glanced around to make sure they weren't anywhere near anyone. "You can have sleepovers," The noble teased ignoring the _'yesplease'_ flash of want deep in his belly at his own suggestion and instead let himself enjoy the rumble of laughter from his friend, so much so that he joined in.

Trying not to just stop mid-laugh at the musical sound made by the blond, Aikawa couldn't help himself, the noble just didn't laugh, before with the small snort of a giggle and now this. He hadn't noticed but…_Wow_. "Good I ain't had noble food before."

"I don't think I'm going back there," Rōjūrō admitted and it was met with silence. He looked his roommate's way but the other man was already looking at the blond.

"Why wouldn't you? Its part yers ain't it?"

"I don't want it."

"Y'don't…What about yer babies?" He stopped as the noble turned around and put a hand out to impede Aikawa, fingers brushing his chest.

"Don't be foolish, those are being brought to me the second I graduate and not a moment later." He told himself not to pull back, not to step away in such an obvious manner when the sensation of _reiatsu_ and warmth made Rōjūrō's fingers tingle in such a wonderful way. "I'm going to play you my favorite song; I won't do it on anything less than my guitar…oh or maybe my viola…" His gaze went far away, to that day his mind going over different sounding instruments.

They arrived at their _hakuda_ class prompting Aikawa to nudge the noble with, "Oi now ain't the time fer daydreamin'."


End file.
